


Wings of Life

by Pringles_Cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Coma, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Substance Abuse, Suggestive, Suicide, Swearing, drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 57,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringles_Cat/pseuds/Pringles_Cat
Summary: The barrier has been broken and monsters have come to the surface almost 15 years ago. They didn’t get the best welcome. A lot of humans were scared and still are. Discrimination and violence against monsters is a common thing, but it doesn’t stop them (Asgore) from trying to integrate.Despite their efforts the town is literally split it two halves. One housing humans, the other housing the monsters. In the middle of the two halves there is a lawless neighbourhood, called the Border, an abandoned neighbourhood turned getto where monsters and humans are living together.Follow Angel as her suppressed past comes to haunt her in the sanctuary that the Border is to her.





	1. First Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guards save a group of human children from their abducter.

“If I can’t have her, then no one can!” he yelled.

The fish woman’s eye went huge when she saw him pointing a gun at me. His finger moved, pulling the trigger. With a rough shove she pulled me behind her, taking a step sideways.

The shot was loud. The sound echoed through the room. A blue stick impaled his middle. He fell, but I knew he would be fine.

Weeds don’t die that easily.

The fish woman groaned and sank to her knees.

Worried I moved to stand in front of her, at eye level with her now. She gave me a faint smile. I could see the light fading from her eye.

I patted her cheeks, trying to wake her up, but it was no use.

I don’t know why did; what I did next. Something inside of me told me that it would help, that it would make it all better.

I leant forward, my lips nearly touching hers and I exhaled.

Magic lid up her face before disappearing as she inhaled softly, a moment later I could see a faint glowing silhouette through her uniform. Her soul responded to my magic.

I felt tired.

“Wings…?” the fish woman said softly and confused as her one eye opened again.

I smiled happily at her, glad to see her coming too. Though a little confused why she had said wings, my wings weren’t out.

After a moment, she smiled back at me, giving me a pat on the head, picking me up as she stood up.

Dog monsters came running in, arresting him while she carried me out of the room to where they had brought the others.

“CAPTAIN!” a tall skeleton yelled as soon as we were outside, “ARE YOU OKAY? YOU STAYED INSIDE FOR SO LONG…”

“Everything is fine Papyrus,” the fish woman assured, “He was extra possessive of this kid here.”

“OH WOWIE!” the tall skeleton said looking at me, making me hide a little in the neck of the fish woman, “SANS, THIS HUMAN’S EYES ARE ALMOST LIKE OURS!”

A shorter skeleton that had been standing by the others looked over with an easy smile and came to stand next to the taller skeleton. The fish woman set me down on the ground and I moved to stand half behind her, clinging onto her uniform, a little uncertain about the two skeleton monsters before me.

“don’t worry kiddo,” the shorter skeleton said to me, “i don’t have the muscle to harm you.”

He winked at me and I stared at them for a moment, a smile beginning to curl on my lips.

“SANS!” the taller skeleton sighed, “THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!”

“but brother,” the shorter skeleton answered, “i’ve got a skele-ton of them.”

He winked at me again and my smile got a little bigger, but I also hid a little more behind the fish woman.

“No need to be shy kid,” she told me, pushing me towards the shorter skeleton, “They’ll take good care of you.”

“WE WON’T JUST TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU,” the taller skeleton said, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE WE’LL TAKE GREAT CARE OF YOU! NYEHEHEHEH. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY OR BE AFRAID WHILE WE ARE AROUND!”

The fish woman walked away to the dog monsters who were carrying him to one of the guard vans. I looked a little uncertain at the taller skeleton before looking back at the shorter one, he was a little taller than me. He was looking back at me, a curious look about him. He held out his hand towards me, I looked at it uncertainly.

“don’t you know how to greet a new pal? come on, shake my hand.”

I could see from behind him that the others were looking at me in anticipation; hesitantly I raised my hand and took a hold of his.

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft.

It took me a moment to realise that it had been a whoopee cushion and I couldn’t help but laugh a little. The taller skeleton scowled at the shorter one but seemed happy I had reacted positively to it.

“heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick,” the shorter skeleton continued, “it’s ALWAYS funny. i’m sans, sans the skeleton. as you probably already had guessed this here is my brother papyrus.”

Before more could be said the sirens of the police could be heard. I hunched my shoulders up, looking away from the cars arriving, letting my hair fall over my shoulder, hiding my eyes from view. The others seemed happy that the police had arrived, but of course, they all still looked completely human, unlike me.

The taller skeleton knelt down before me and before I knew it a pair of too big dark shades was put on me, covering up my eyes. I looked up at him surprised, the shades barely staying put on my nose. He smiled at me happily, the shorter skeleton smiled at his brother.

“THERE,” the taller skeleton said, “NOW THEY WON’T IMMEDIATELY SEE YOUR SPECIAL EYES, THOUGH I DO THINK THAT YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO HIDE THEM. THEY ARE VERY PRETTY.”

I smiled at him, very grateful. He patted my head and then went to the fish woman who was calling him over. The shorter skeleton moved a little closer to me and I smiled up at him as well. He smiled back at me.

“Your brother is cool,” I said in a very soft voice.

The smile on the shorter skeleton got a little bigger.

“he is the coolest brother there is,” he answered and I could feel the love he felt for his brother.

A policeman came walking over to us. I could see the others already sitting in the back of a police van. Without saying a word to the skeleton or any other monster for that matter the policeman put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the van.

“Don’t worry,” the policeman said, helping me in the van, “They won’t be capable of hurting any of you ever again.”

I looked at him a little confused. The guards hadn’t harmed us, they had saved us. I kept quiet. My seatbelt was put on, the door was closed, the motor turned on and we started to drive away. I looked out of the window to see the two skeletons and the fish woman looking at us leave. I raised a hand and waved a little. They waved a little back. I smiled hoping I’d see them again soon.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being free isn't all that it's cracked up to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Life is hard when people only say that they care for you.

From the police who handed me over to the doctors and nurses like I was an object because they cared that I’d be okay.

To the doctors and nurses who wanted nothing but to keep me locked up and use me because they cared for my health.

To the people at the homeless shelter who wouldn’t let me stay because they feared how the other people would react to my eyes, but they still cared.

I’ve never taken the shades the tall skeleton had given me off in company after that.

To the people at the library who said they couldn’t give me a job because I was just a child and I should be out playing, not working, but they still cared.

To all the people who passed me by on the streets without as much as looking at me when I begged for money.

To the shopkeepers who’d hit me and threw me out when I was forced to steal if I didn’t want to starve to dead.

I wish I could forget those first weeks of ‘freedom’.

 

Everything changed with the announcement that the houses build for the monsters at the northern part of the town were done. All humans abandoned the houses that were bordering the newly build neighbourhoods. Suddenly I had a place I could stay without fear of being chased off. Within no time the abandoned homes were claimed and gangs started to be formed. It soon became a lawless part of town. Neither the police nor the guards managed to reclaim the border.

It was ours.

It was of those that people only said to care about.

Here it didn’t matter if you were human or monster.

The only thing that matter was if you knew how to get food and how to pick your fights.

Still, I kept my shades on all the time. I didn’t dare take them off unless I was in the house I had claimed with the curtains shut.

Life was a little easier when you are part of a group of people who were all in the same situation. There were gangs, but there were also lone wolves like myself. We sometimes fought amongst each other, mostly gangs trying to claim more ground, but we all had one common enemy.

The police.

Even though most of us were human, it was the human law enforcement that was giving us the hardest time. They were constantly trying to enforce their authority, while we continued to live in anarchy.

The guards, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered all that much. They’d break up gang fights if they encountered them and made sure that when we came into the monster part of town that we’d abide the law.

No harassing, no intimidating, no unnecessary display of power of any kind.

It wasn’t long before the guards had won our respect, something that the police could only dream of. Where the bold ones amongst us would target the police to make a fool out of them, the guards were left alone.

If anyone got the idea to attack a guard while on our ground the guard could almost always count on us to come to their rescue.

As time passed it were also the monsters that helped us out the most.

They began providing us with food supplies as well as health care and legal opportunities to do something with our lives. Not that many of us used the health care that they were offering unless absolutely necessary. There was always the risk that there would be legal questioning afterwards.

As much as the guards let us be they didn’t pass up any opportunity to stop illegal activities that were going on, such as the dealing in drugs and weapons. No idea how those got started, I did my best to keep out of it as much as possible.

I made a name for myself, though. It wasn’t long before people became aware that I was capable of providing health care. They didn’t understand it, but they didn’t question it. Instead, they were grateful and I gained a lot of respect amongst the gangs and with that a lot of protection, which was something that I needed because lone wolves were favourite targets of the police.

 

Life was manageable.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that all that had happened within a matter of months. So much had changed since that first day of freedom. I hadn’t seen the fish woman or the skeleton brothers after the police had taken me away. Occasionally I would play with the thought of asking a patrolling guard about them, but I never did.

Despite the big improvement of the situation I was still living in the moment. I never dared to truly think about the future. I was the only one that was still alive, the others had passed away one by one. All while being locked up in a hospital surrounded by people who said they cared for them. It was both a depressing and terrifying thought to me. I didn’t know if I was a dead teen walking or if I had managed to escape that fate the moment I had escaped that hospital room.

I was alone and lonely.

Even here, the one true place in town where monsters and humans got along without discriminating against each other, I was the odd one out. There was no one like me.

There was no one who understood me.

There was no one who bothered to.

Until he came along.


	3. Hey Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel meets and gets to know Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Hey, Angel.”

I looked confused at him. He was looking at me, but why the hell was he calling me angel?

“Are you talking to me?” I asked him when he kept staring at me waiting for a response.

He grinned a little, which annoyed me.

“Of course, who else would I be talking to?”

“Oh, I don’t know someone who actually is named Angel?”

He chuckled and I just glared at him, crossing my arms. This guy was annoying. He just seemed even more amused by my annoyance. His grin turned into an easy smile.

“Well unless you are going to give me your name I’m going to stick to calling you, Angel.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing.”

I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling him a liar. Nobody addressed a stranger wanting nothing. Not in this neighbourhood. I started to tap my fingers and he seemed to get the hint that I wasn’t buying his ‘nothing’.

“Just want to keep you company is all.”

My hand was only a few centimetres from his cheek when he grabbed my wrist preventing me from slapping him.

“Not in that way,” he chuckled, looking me over for a moment, “Though I won’t object to that way.”

With a sound of disgust, I pulled my wrist free making him chuckle again. I just glared. I wasn’t sure what annoyed me the most about this guy, his attitude or the fact that he didn’t seem aware of his privilege. He was clearly not from around here. At first glance, you could already tell that he was too well fed, dressed and groomed to be living on the street. If you looked closer, you could tell that though he might try to hide it he came from money. It were subtle things, but easy enough to spot if you knew what to look for and if you made a living of pickpocketing you knew what to look for. I could life an entire month of every single piece of clothing and accessory he wore.

“You’re in the wrong neighbourhood looking for a date, rich kid,” I informed him, “I suggest you quickly run back home before someone decides to steal that fancy watch of yours.”

“You mean like how you’ve already taken my wallet?”

I narrowed my eyes a little, not that he could see that because of my shades, pissed that he had somehow noticed that.

“Keep it.”

He smiled; I raised my brows in surprised confusion.

“You probably need it a whole lot more than I do.”

My brows furrowed into a frown, trying to figure out what game he was playing. He just looked back at me with that easy smile on his face.

A police agent came walking towards us. Already glaring at me, hand on his gun.

“Sir,” he said addressing the guy before me, “Is she bothering you?”

“Not in the least officer,” he answered looking away from me, “If anything I’ve got a feeling it’s more the other way around.”

The agent looked at me for a second before focussing on him again, clearly not having expected that answer and annoyed that he now didn’t have an excuse to harass me.

“Well… uhm… sir…”

“Gabriel.”

He gave me a small wink as if I hadn’t already could guess that he had only said his name for my sake.

“Well, Gabriel… If anything happens, don’t hesitate to inform me or one of my colleagues,” the agent glared at me, “this isn’t a safe neighbourhood for civilised people. If you wish I could escort you to a safer part of town.”

I clenched my hands into fists and stuffed them into the pockets of my worn jeans to keep myself from giving the agent a reason.

“Thank you, but no thank you. I’m quite sure I can handle myself.”

The agent stayed around a little longer, clearly wanting to have a reason to harass me, but we weren’t giving him one. In the end, he gave Gabriel a nod and continued his ‘surveillance’.

I stared at Gabriel for a while. Wondering what he was planning. He could’ve easily told the agent that I had stolen his wallet. The agent would have been more than happy to have a reason to try and arrest me. But he hadn’t, why? He looked at the back of the agent, seeming to wait for something. Ones the agent rounded a corner he looked back at me.

“See you around, Angel.”

He gave me another wink and walked away as well.

 

That was my first encounter with Gabriel. And as he had said I would see him around, on a regular base. Somehow, he always knew where to find me or he didn’t stop looking until he had found me. I didn’t know which it was.

If I was in the monster library reading, he’d suddenly be there a well, trying to get me to discuss whatever book I was reading at that moment with him.

If I was using the money I had stolen from him to buy some groceries he would be there waiting for me outside of the store to carry them for me.

If the police were harassing me he’d show up and stay with me until they were all gone.

I tried to ignore him as much as I could, but that didn’t seem to bother him. As the weeks passed I had grown accustomed to having him around. By that time the money that I had stolen from him had been all spend despite my best efforts to make it last. So he started to pay for whatever it was that I needed or he thought I needed. It started with simple groceries but soon escalated to books that he had noticed I liked to read a lot, a cell phone so that I could call him if I ever felt like it and new clothes as soon as he had figured out my sizes.

That had been a little weird, but too much of a necessity for me to decline. The seasons were changing and I knew I would freeze if it wasn’t for his upgrade.

The weirdest thing of all was that not ones asked for something in return. He never tried to get me to do anything that I didn’t feel comfortable with. But he was what your average parent would call a bad influence, getting me into drinking and smoking despite my young age. I couldn’t have been much older than twelve when he got me to first drink and smoke.

As much as it annoyed me to admit it, things were so much easier with him around. I still didn’t fully trust him or his reason for taking care of me the way he was, but I was done objecting to it.

It even reached the point that I didn’t only let him into my house but also invited him over on a regular basis. He seemed quite happy about that in the beginning, but his overall behaviour didn’t change.


	4. But Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel questions Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was late and Gabriel and I were sitting on top of the roof under several blankets star gazing. It was cold. Winter was in the air. It probably won’t be long before the first snow would fall. I still refused to admit to the fact that my life was so much easier now that Gabriel was in it. He knew, though. It was easy to see in the sideway glances he gave me whenever he thought I wouldn’t notice.

I tilted the bottle of wine we had up, drinking the last of it. The bottle had been full when we had started star gazing. Gabriel had drunk the most of it, but I was the one who was most affected by it. I was still such a lightweight compared to him, but then again, he was four years older than me. Letting the empty bottle roll from my hand I lay down, too buzzed to care about the cold that was now seeping into my back. Gabriel lay down next to me.

“Angel?”

“Hmm?”

I had given up on fighting the nickname when the gangs had started using it as well. I knew I had lost the battle.

“Why do you play nurse for all the gangs?”

“As long as I do that they have no reason to harm me.”

“But why not just join the biggest gang or the one that you like the most or whatever and only help them? Why stay a lone wolf? Isn’t it much safer to be part of a group?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Gabriel rolled over onto his side, looking amused at me; I looked back at him with an intoxicated smile.

“Now they all need me to be safe. If I were to join a gang and I got into trouble members of other gangs would help me out. Hell, they might be the ones that I have trouble with… Besides, I don’t like how stuff works in gangs. I don’t need such a hierarchy pushed onto me. Now I’m as free as I can be without having the knowledge or means to completely live outside of society.”

“You’re drunk.”

He grinned.

“No, not yet.”

I looked back at the stars, still smiling.

“Why did you do it?”

Frowning I looked back at him, not comprehending what he meant. His eyes were filled with curiosity.

“Do what?”

“Why did you play nurse the first time?”

My smile faded. He didn’t seem to notice.

“I mean, the gangs couldn’t have known that you were that skilled at providing medical help just from looking at you. So what happened that made you go Florence Nightingale?”

“Someone needed to do it.”

I tried to keep my tone light, but I doubt if I really succeeded.

“How did you know what to do? Correction how do you know how to treat every single freaking wound these guys come showing up here with?”

I hadn’t allowed Gabriel to be in the same room whenever someone had come over that requested healing. The gangs knew how I was able to treat every single freaking wound they had and they knew they would lose me if outsiders would find out.

Gabriel was an outsider. He was here a lot. The gangs had come to known him. They accepted him in their territories to not cross me. He had joined in on fights against the police. He sometimes even stayed over for the night. But he was still an outsider. He didn’t belong here. He was a rich kid playing in the slums.

“I just do, different subject.”

From the corner of my eye, I could see Gabriel staring confused at me. I hadn’t been this curtly to him in a long time. The silence grew heavy as he kept looking at me, at first expecting but later hoping for an explanation that would never come.

“Why do you always wear sunglasses?”

My jaw clenched. That wasn’t the change of subject I had been hoping for. I knew he would ask about it sooner or later, to be honest, I was surprised he hadn’t asked until now.

“I’m just not comfortable without them, different subject.”

“Why aren’t you comfortable without them? What are you hiding?”

He reached out a hand to try and take my shades off; my hand snatched his wrist like a snake attacking its prey. My face was turned towards him and though my shades blocked his view to my eyes I could still tell he was shocked by my glare.

“Different. Subject.”

“Okay…”

He pulled his hand back, rubbing his wrist a little. Looking uncertain of what he should say next. I could tell he still really wanted to know the answers to his last two questions, but he knew better than to try and push me again.

“How about… What is your most happy childhood moment? That can’t be a forbidden subject as well, now is it?”

I stared at him for a long time, a blank expression on my face, before looking back at the stars. A frown slowly formed itself between my eyebrows. I sat up, still silent. My muscles felt stiff from the cold that I had stopped noticing. Gabriel sat up beside me.

“Angel?”

I remained silent, staring out in front of me without seeing anything. It was such a simple question, why couldn’t I answer it. Why couldn’t I remember a happy moment from my childhood? Why couldn’t I remember anything from before they rescued me? Where had I lived? Who were my parents? Did I have siblings? Why couldn’t I remember? What… what was my name…? What was my real name?

“Angel?”

“Why can’t I remember?”

“What?”

I looked at Gabriel, I could feel cold streaks on my face when the wind blew I had started crying without even realising it.

“I can’t remember… anything… from before…”

“Before what?”

“Before I came here.”

There was confusion and worry on Gabriel’s face. He put his hands on my arms, pulled me up and guided me back inside. Ones we were in the living room he put me on the couch and position the blanket I had unconsciously been clinging onto so that it covered me as much as it could without me having to let it go.

Tears were still streaming down my face while my mind frantically was searching for a memory that was from before I had been rescued. But I drew a blank. I could link all the memories that I did have, all the things that I knew about myself to moments from the past few months. I didn’t even know my own birthday. The only reason I sort of knew my age was because the doctors had estimated how old I was before I had run away.

“Come on Angel, deep breaths.”

Gabriel’s arms wrapped around me, holding me against his still body, making me realise that I was shaking all over. I tried to do what he asked of me. Focussing on my breathing instead of my thoughts I inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly and shakily, repeating it over and over. Somehow, I thought that if I just did that long enough I would get my memories back.

Which in a way it did.

Unfortunately.

 

Gabriel later told me what had happened after that. All I can remember myself are flashes of excruciating pain and blood-curdling screams that sound like my own voice. Apparently, after some time of doing the breathing exercise, I had gone completely still, barely breathing. But the second he touched one of my wrists I had flipped.

Screaming things that he couldn’t understand, lashing out at him and everything around me. My screams had caused some gang members storm in, worried that he was harming me. They had gotten the idea of giving me Valium to calm me down after hearing what had happened.

They were with five and it took them half an hour, several pills and multiple injuries to get me to swallow one and keep it down. Fortunately for them, it didn’t take long before I fell unconscious. Mixing sedatives and alcohol, never a good idea, but I get that they were desperate.

The thing that upset me the most, though, was that now Gabriel knew what no outsider was to ever find out.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes to realise just how messed up Angel is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“How is she?”

“Fast asleep, whatever it was you guys forced down her throat knocked her out.”

“Good.”

The gang leader nodded ones and two of his followers grabbed me, twisting my arms on my back before I had a chance to react. A punch to my stomach was what followed.

“What the hell did you do to her to scream like that?”

I had been so stupid. I knew the gang leaders had only tolerated me because Angel enjoyed my company. Of course, they weren’t going to skip the change to give me a piece of their mind.

“I don’t know, we were just talking and suddenly she started to freak.”

“What were you talking about?”

“Just stuff! She didn’t want to talk about a lot of things, and suddenly started to panic when I asked her about what her happiest childhood memory was.”

The gang leader pinched the bridge of his nose with an irritated expression.

“You asked her about her childhood?! Really?! Dude! Have you not seen her scars?!”

I looked at him confused. Angel had scars that these guys knew about, but I didn’t?

“How can you not have noticed how she hid her wrists and ankles? The girl was walking around with long sleeves and jeans while other girls were wearing bikini tops and daisy dukes and still complained it was hot!”

One of his lackeys grinned a little at the memory of those girls. I can’t deny that it had worried me, but she had been so annoyed with me asking about it that I had let it be. Figuring that she just didn’t want to show too much skin in a neighbourhood like this, but the guy was right.

She had always been hiding her wrists and ankles one way or another. Scraps of fabric, bracelets, high socks, arm warmers, avoiding certain gestures that would cause a sleeve or a bracelet to move down her arm, anything to keep them covered.

I remained silent for some time as it slowly sank in what it meant that one as young as Angel was hiding scars and got triggered into a panic attack when asked about her childhood.

She had become so violent. I had never seen her like that before. No wonder the gangs respected her. But how was it possible that she could attack like that? How was it possible that her eyes were so discoloured? Why was she constantly keeping a hand over her chest? What had she been put through?

A slap across my face interrupted my train of thoughts.

“Hey, rich kid, you’re still with us?!”

“What do you guys know about her?”

“Little more than you know, which brings us to the problem at hand.”

The two lackeys held my arms a little tighter and I bit my tongue to suppress a small groan. The leader pulled out a knife and let it rest at the base of my neck. I clenched my jaw, this could be a very big problem.

“We know that Angel likes you and all, but clearly she doesn’t trust you yet. What to do, what to do.”

“She needs me.”

“No, she needs your money. She might enjoy your company for whatever reason, but she doesn’t need you. We, on the other hand, do need her. We need her here and not taken away by the police or the guards to figure out how a human is capable of magic.”

“You can’t keep her here against her will!”

They all started laughing at me.

“Did you forget what happened fifteen minutes ago?! Do you seriously think we are in anyway capable of keeping her here against her will? It’s her decision to stay here.”

“But she doesn’t want to be here!”

More laughter.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, rich kid. None of us really want to be here. But we all have our reasons to be here. And judging from her scars and memory suppressing; I doubt if whatever life she has fled is worse than the life she has made for herself here.”

I opened my mouth to argue that she couldn’t possibly be better off living on the streets while she was just a preteen, but then I remembered the fear in her eyes. I knew she was a runaway, I just hadn’t ever considered that she really might be better off here on the street. Was that why I had not noticed her scars? Had I been turning a blind eye to it because I could only see a damsel in distress that needed rescuing rather than a girl fighting the odds?

“Consider this a warning, rich kid.”

The leader put the point on his knife just below my jaw and slowly made his way back to the base of my neck. I hissed as the blade cut my skin.

“We’re not going to kill you, yet. Angel will decide your fate. If she still wants you around tomorrow when she wakes up, we will let you be. However, if she doesn’t or if you ever tell another outsider that she is capable of magic, we will hunt you down and make you regret the day you first lay eyes on her. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.”

The leader smirked and gestured to his lackeys to let go of me and left one by one. Each of them giving me some sort of a glare or threatening gesture before walking out of the room.

 

I didn’t sleep that night.

My mind was overrun with what had happened. The pain in my neck flared up every time I accidently moved it. For some, the decision on what to do next would be a simple one. Not for me. Not until I saw here come down the stairs, the light of the sunrise reflecting off the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. No shades in sight, the scars on her wrists and ankles uncovered for the world to see. Carefully making her way over to sit down next to me, silently using her magic to heal my neck, fear in her eyes.

She was afraid of me. Afraid of what I would do now that I knew.

I sighed deeply.

Come hell or high water, I had made my decision.

 

“You are going to hate me for this one day.”


	6. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel saves Papyrus from dusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The gunshot was loud.

Without a doubt louder than they had thought it would be. It echoed through the quiet streets. Those that hadn’t been scared off by the rain were now running as fast as they could away from the sound.

I was running as well but in the opposite direction. This wasn’t another police shooting. I hadn’t seen the shooter, but I knew that this wasn’t another police shooting. The police may be absolute bastards, but they weren’t cowards, and whoever had pulled the trigger were a coward.

I had seen the victim he had claimed, a guard. And not just any guard, the bigger skeleton that had been patrolling these streets for a while now. He seemed familiar, but I couldn’t recall why. He was a kind guy, quite full of himself, but naïve enough to let that pass. He didn’t deserve to get shot.

I kneeled before him, he barely acknowledged my presence. I could see the first trails of rain-induced dust running down his uniform. I had to move fast. Leaning forward, our mouths barely a few centimetres apart, I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, breathing life back into him and out of me…

He took a lot.

The bullet must have struck him close to his soul.

It was when I was feeling lightheaded that I was suddenly thrown backwards, slammed into the opposite wall of the alleyway. My head hit the bricks hard, but I could hear someone yelling at me to get away from him. I fell to the ground, bruising my knees and grazing the palms of my hands.

My shades had been knocked off. Carefully I looked up to see the shorter skeleton kneeling next to the taller one. Of course, he had assumed I had been the reason his brother was slumped on the ground. I had to get out of here. I was in no state to take another hit. I made a run for it, praying that the shorter skeleton was too preoccupied with his brother to come after me.

He wasn’t.

But luckily the taller one came to before he could do anything other than yell that I would pay for what had happened. Adrenaline surged through my body as I ran, numbing my injuries, forcing my mind into overdrive. Lost in thought I almost ran into a small human boy, an outsider. The scared look on his face made me realise that I had left my shades in the alley. Biting down a swear, I pulled my hood down further, hoping to hide my eyes in the shadows and started running again. Not slowing down or looking back until I was home safe.

 

“BROTHER? IS THAT YOU?”

“yeah paps, it’s me, i’m here.”

“WHAT HAPPENED?”

“some human scum shot you, but don’t worry, you’ll be fine. the ambulance is already on its way.”

“SHOT… AMBULANCE… BUT BROTHER, I FEEL FINE.”

Sans looked confused at his brother. Papyrus smiled back at him. The shorter skeleton looked at where there was a hole in the uniform of his brother. The taller skeleton looked down and with surprised confusion lifted a hand to investigate the damage, but there was none underneath the fabric.

The wailing sounds of the ambulance drew nearer.

“papyrus, what do you remember?”

“WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS NATURALLY PATROLLING WHEN SUDDENLY MY CHEST STARTED TO HURT… I HEARD PEOPLE YELLING AND RUNNING… AND WINGS!”

“wings?”

The taller skeleton nodded enthusiastically: “A PAIR OF VERY BIG, VERY PRETTY WINGS. THEY TOOK THE PAIN AWAY!”

“paps…”

“I’M NOT MAKING THINGS UP, SANS!”

“pap, i was here moments after it happened. there were no wings. there was just a cowardly human who ran as soon as i arrived.”

Papyrus looked uncertain now. He could’ve sworn he had seen a pair of wings. No, he was absolutely certain of it. It couldn’t have been his imagination. His imagination wouldn’t have healed him. The wings had, hadn’t they?

 

Something or someone had healed him, even Sans couldn’t argue with that. At first the ambulance monsters didn’t even believe that Papyrus had been shot until they were shown the bullet embedded into the wall at the exact same height as the damaged parts of Papyrus’s uniform. No one had an explanation for what had happened. It was a mystery.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t much of a mystery why Papyrus had been shot. Monster shootings had been a common thing ever since they had left the Underground after all. Shooting a guard in uniform, though, was a bold move, a worrying bold move.

It was almost 15 years since they had come to the surface yet the violence and discrimination against monsters had not even started to cool down. They could only hope that this wouldn’t become a new trend.

Not that Sans didn’t have every intention of finding out who was responsible for this shooting. Or rather who was the owner of the abandoned pair of shades.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Sans each deal with the aftermath in their own ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There will be a day that I would win a staring contest with a cinnamon bunny, but today was not that day.

Annoyed with myself I started munching on the baked good and turned on the TV. The first channel it showed me was the monster news which was again discussing the recent shooting of a guard. I knew that a guard having been shot in the middle of the day was a worrying new twist in monster shootings, but I hadn’t expected them to still consider it such a hot topic five days later, especially as the guard had ‘miraculously’ recovered before his partner could arrive on the scene. Or maybe that was why it was still such a hot topic. I changed the channel immediately when one of the reports joked that the guard must have had a guardian angel guarding them while they guarded the streets. Glad that Gabriel wasn’t in the room with me, he wouldn’t have had me live that one down anytime soon.

The cinnamon bunny didn’t help much, but I knew that before I had lost the staring contest. Maybe I should give in and let one of the gangs’ help me, but I never needed to recover for more than a week after having used my ‘breath of life’. So, it was either two more days of feeling like hell, unable to actively use my magic or feed of a stronger source of magic.

I looked at the half-eaten pastry in my hands and sighed deeply before taking another bite. As long as Gabriel or the gangs didn’t get their asses into trouble it should be fine to recover for another two days.

 

He was twirling the plastic bag with shades from the scene between his fingers. Staring at what little leads he had managed to scrape together about who the shades belonged to. On the desk, in front of him, there were pictures of the gangs from the Border. A young woman with black hair and shades was featured in all of them. The emblem of a pair of wings on the sleeve of her jacket a clear indication that she is was part of the Wings gang.

Which was strange, the Wings were one of the very few gangs that had not had a member arrested or at least been searched for illegal goods by the guards. Not only that, the other gangs had only ever talked about the only other member of the gang, the man named Gabriel. They didn’t even know the name of the young woman.

Sans picked the picture that showed the most of the woman’s face up and carefully studied the shades she was wearing. She was wearing a different pair in each picture, but this one though looked very much like the shades in his hand. It was a too weak lead that wasn’t enough to check on her as a guard. If she or the Wings had been a known suspect it might have been enough to go about this legally.

“SANS!”

Papyrus was standing in the doorway to the office, a surprised and proud look on his bony face.

“YOU ARE NOT NAPPING! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!”

An easy lazy smile spread on his face. Whoever the woman was she at least didn’t manage to take his brother away from him.

“what can i say? you were right paps, being a royal guard is great. it just took me a little longer to figure that out.”

The proud look on Papyrus’ face increased.

“NYEHEHEH! BUT OF COURSE, I WAS RIGHT! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! AS PROUD AS I AM THAT YOU ARE WORKING, OUR SHIFT HAS ENDED A WHILE AGO AND UNDYNE SAYS IT’S TIME FOR US TO GO HOME NOW.”

Sans sighed and nodded.

“alright paps, just give me a moment to clean this stuff up. i’ll see you in the locker rooms, okay?”

Papyrus nodded and still glowing with pride he went ahead to the locker rooms. Taking one last good look at the woman in the pictures Sans got up from his chair before putting them back into their file and returning it along with the shades back to the evidence department. They were of no more use to him. Clearly legally wasn’t the way to go with this.

 

“Angel!”

Gabriel’s yelling woke me up. The TV was still on and with that the only light in the otherwise dark room. With a groan, I blindly searched for my shades. I heard more than one pair of footsteps, I could not be too careful. I was just about to yell back what was wrong; normally he didn’t yell my name like that. But he burst in through the door carrying a monster along with another monster from one of the other gangs; it was too dark to see their emblem. The monster in their middle was in bad shape. Gabriel elbowed the light switch revealing just how bad the monster’s shape was. He must have pissed someone off real bad. There were several stab wounds on his torso. That was going to require some serious healing, more than I could do in my current state.

The healthy monster ran over to me holding out his arm to me while Gabriel carefully laid the wounded one on the couch. I eyed Gabriel uncertain. I didn’t like what I needed to do, but Gabriel would not have brought the monster here if there was a different way for them to survive without getting into trouble. He gave me an encouraging smile and I sighed deeply.

I turned to look at the monster that was knelt in front of me and took his arm into my hands. I closed my eyes annoyed that I couldn’t replenish my magic on my own like monsters. I needed an outside source and right now I turned to look at the monster that was knelt in front of me and took his arm into my hands. I closed my eyes annoyed that I couldn’t replenish my magic as fast like monsters. For fast replenishment, I needed an outside source and right now I needed a bigger boost than monster food and drinks could give me. I inhaled deeply and before I could think about it any longer I brought the monster’s wrist to my mouth and bit.

My small fang-like canines slid through the monster’s flesh with more ease than human teeth should be capable of. And there it was; the most potent source of magic that I had access to, the blood of a monster. I hated the fact that the taste didn’t make me gag like it should. Just wanting this to be over I quickly swallowed some big gulps, instantly feeling my flu-like symptoms melt away and my strength return.

As soon as I felt healthy I pulled back, not desiring anymore of the monster’s blood. My hand was already glowing with green magic as I put it on the bite mark, healing the two needle-like cuts within a few seconds. After that, I quickly made my way over to the monster on the couch and started healing his injuries one by one.


	8. Observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does some fieldwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The woman wasn’t easy to find. The hard pavement and the rains had let no trace of her on the scene of the crime. He cursed himself mentally for not having paid more attention to what her soul had felt like. It would have made tracking her much easier.

Pulling up his hood Sans seemingly aimlessly wandered through the streets, scanning the faces and emblems of all those that he came across. He doubted he would get lucky enough to just find her out and about, but fortune awards the bold.

And Lady Fortuna was smiling down at Sans.

Swears followed a muffled scream and the sound of people running. It all came from the alley he had just walked passed. He turned around just in time to see one guy running into the alley. Already having a good idea of what had just transpired Sans wasn’t interested in witnessing another dead. He was about to continue walking when he heard a name being called from the alley.

“Gabriel?!”

Could the call for help really be for the Gabriel from the Wings? A pair of footsteps came running closer. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a blond man running into the alley as well, a winged emblem had decorated his arm.

Casually leaning against the wall Sans pulled out his phone, pretending to check it as he listened to the conversation that went down.

“He needs her help, he’ll die without it.”

“She’s not in the best shape herself… You have to take him to the first aid.”

“The QM Centre is too far away, you know a copper will stop us and waste what little time he has left.”

“She’s still recovering…”

“I’ll give her all she needs.”

“… She’s not going to be happy about this.”

There was a moment of silence followed by pained sounds of protest and the steady sound of two pairs of footsteps walking away.

Putting away his phone Sans waited until he could almost no longer hear the footsteps because following. He doubted if the ‘she’ they had been referring to was the same as he was looking for, but he was certain that if he would follow Gabriel long enough he would lead him to her.

They stuck to alleys as much as possible, hiding from any patrolling police officer that threatened to cross their path. The condition of the injured monster deuterated with each footfall. Whoever ‘she’ was must be quite the skilled physician.

When the trio went into the fenced off backyard and inside the house the backyard belonged to Sans teleported himself on top of the roof of the house opposite of it. A long moment later lights of the upper floor were turned on revealing him the secrets that went on inside. Unfortunately, the scene left him with more questions than answers.

He had found the woman he had been looking for, but what was she?

 

He lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Fortunately, Papyrus had been mostly unaware that something was off when he had come back home and Sans could just shrug it off as that he was just happy to still have him around. His usual smile had fallen when Papyrus had gone to bed and he no longer had to pretend.

What had he just witnessed?

The woman was human.

She had to be!

Everything about her appearance screamed human.

But then how was she capable of healing magic?

Why had she first bitten the other monster’s wrist?

He sighed deeply, covering his face with his hands. Why weren’t things as simple on the surface as they were in the underground? Letting out a frustrated groan he turned onto his side, now staring at the wall instead of the ceiling. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. There was something he was overlooking, but what?!

One thing was certain, though.

He could not pass judgement on her.

Yet.


	9. Shortcuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans brings Angel to the judgement hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The day had started off so normal. I had woken up feeling my normal healthy self again, while desperately not trying to think of the reason why that was. I got up, got dressed, had breakfast and went out to get my weekly order of monster made, aka magic infused food, from the spider bakery. But I had barely crossed the official border into the monster side of town before the smaller skeleton guard had come up to me. I had tried to act like I had no reason to be bothered by that, knowing full well that he blamed me for the near-death of his brother.

“hey, sorry to bother you, but i am looking for the owner of this accessory, think you could you help me out?”

He had worn the same lazy grin he always wore, but the lights in his eyes were startlingly cold when I had looked at him. Unsettled I had lowered my gaze to the item he had in his hand. I felt how my stomach turned as cold as his eyes. In his hand, he had the pair of shades that I had lost. A little scared I looked back up at him. He seemed satisfied by my involuntary reaction and put his hands in his pockets.

“how about we go somewhere a bit less busy, so you can tell me what you know?”

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make sure that there would be no witnesses so that he didn’t have to act within the law. It was a technique I hadn’t expected from a guard. I could’ve said no and walked away, but I knew that that wouldn’t have been the end of it. He would wait until I would either agree to his request or he would force me to agree to his request. The only real choice I had was when this was going to happen and if there was going to be force involved.

I nodded; mouth too dry to answer vocally.

“great, thanks for your cooperation.”

He walked towards an alleyway, stopping after a few steps looking over his shoulder back at me.

“over here, i know a shortcut.”

Hesitantly I followed. Wondering to where his short cut would lead. I knew these streets well enough to know most shortcuts, but none of those started anywhere near where we were. Silently I followed him around the block only to be disorientated and nauseated. Stumbling a little I managed to catch my balance on a pillar. I stared at the pillar for a long moment.

Where had that come from?

My dizziness faded, but my disorientation and confusion grew as I looked around me. I was in a large hall filled with pillars. Large stained glass windows made everything glow with the golden light that filtered through them.

It was so beautiful.

So peaceful.

So empty.

I let out a silent sigh as my shoulders slumped and I relaxed against the pillar, wallowing in the emptiness of the hall. There was only one soul that I could sense and even that one was barely within in my reach. I hadn’t been aware of how tiring it was to sense the souls of the people around me all the time until now. It felt so amazing to not have to filter all that information. Not to have to worry about the well-being of strangers, to be able to just fully relax without being intoxicated.

A sob interrupted the singing of the birds that had to be on the other side of the stained glass. I placed a hand over my mouth as I realised that it had come from me. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, shaking a little. I couldn’t help it. It was just such a relief to not be surrounded by souls. To be, almost, completely alone, for the first time ever.

 

~

 

Her soul.

There was something off about her soul.

Its presence was far too strong for that of a human. How had he not noticed that when she had been with Papyrus? The short cut had nearly gone rogue because he hadn’t noticed until his magic was enveloping it.

Leaning against a pillar a few pillars off from the only other presence Sans rubbed his forehead, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. He shouldn’t be feeling her soul this well.

What was with this woman?

Was it because she was somehow capable of magic?

Was she a descendent of the human magicians that had locked them underground all those centuries ago?

He glanced over at where the woman was surprised to see tears running down her face and forming a small puddle on the golden floor. He knew his short cuts could be disorientating and nauseating for those inexperienced, but they had never made anyone cry before.

Or did she know where she was?

Had rumours somehow made it to the surface about the Judgement Hall?

Was she expecting judgement to be passed on her?

Was she feeling her sins crawling on her back?

He sighed; there was only one way to find out. He took a step forward, coming within her line of sight, his footsteps echoing familiarly. How he had hoped to never have to come back here again.

 

~

 

The echoes of footsteps, the other soul was moving. Looking up I saw the skeleton standing a little away from her. Something had changed about him, yet there was nothing different about his appearance. I swallowed, a little scared of what was going to happen next. He hadn’t brought me here because he was going to let me off with a slap on the wrist.

Straightening up from the pillar I looked at him as he looked at me. I could feel a small amount of his magic grace my sensitive soul, making me wince involuntarily. He didn’t seem to notice, though; either that or he didn’t care.

A frown appeared on his bony face, confusing me. I didn’t know that skeleton monsters could move their face like that. I remained silent as he seemed to look at something just before me that I couldn’t see.

 

~

 

Sans had no idea how to link what he was seeing with what he knew about the woman in front of her. It didn’t add up. How could she live in the Border, the worst part of town where violence was a daily occurrence and dead was never far away. She was even part of a gang, a very small one, but still. It didn’t add up. Yet there it was, right in front of him. Clear as day for him to read.

 

Angel

LV 1

HP 20/20


	10. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells Sans everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“What are you?”

That was the question that broke the heavy silence. The magic that had touched my soul was gone, but I could still sense its presence fill the hall, thickening the atmosphere. I took a small step backwards, a little intimidated by his harsh tone.

“I… What?”

“What are you? How are you capable of magic? Why does your soul feel so strange?”

I stared at him, feeling small. He hadn’t recognised me. Had he thought the girl had passed away like the others? Or had I really changed so much growing up?

“Don’t you remember?”

The skeletons eyes narrowed. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say, but I couldn’t accept the fact that he might not remember me. Maybe if I showed him, surely, he’d remember me, then right? Nervous I raised a hand to remove my shades. I was too scared it to show him immediately I closed my eyes before he could see them. Taking a deep breath, I looked at him. I saw the shock of recognition in his eyes as they focussed on my eyes, my discoloured eyes, with their black sclera’s and magic flaring green irises.

“Kid?”

 

He had used a ‘short cut’ to bring us to a small town in the underground he had said was called Snowdin and lead me into a place called Grillby’s. I guessed it was the previous establishment of the fire monster that owned a bar with the same name on the surface.

We were sitting in one of the boots, my shades on the table in between us. He had wanted to know what had happened since the last time he had seen me and figuring it would be a long story he had thought it be best to have a seat.

I had explained to him how I had run away from the hospital and lived in the abandoned houses. Having made deals with the gangs that in exchange for them protecting me I would heal them. That I needed to eat monster food to help restore my magic as it very slowly regenerated on its own and I would be sick if I didn’t have a certain level of magic within my system.

I told him how I could sense the souls of those around me and with that their health status. How that was how I had known Papyrus had been fatally injured and why I had been the first at the scene, healing him, bringing him back from the edge of dusting.

Sans had remained quiet after I had started talking. He had just nodded every now and then to indicate that he was listening. By the time, I had finished talking I had lost feeling in my toes. It was cold, but I could last a little longer. There was a long silence before Sans said something.

“Why didn’t you ask a guard for help when you were still a kid? We would’ve helped you.”

That pushed me over the edge. I had been very good at keeping my emotions from overwhelming me, but that was too much. Tears spilt from my eyes and I put a hand to my mouth as I started to sob.

“I was too scared. Scared I would be handed back to the police. I’m not a monster; you and the rest of the guards don’t have the jurisdiction to help me like that. The police would have to do that and the police would just hand me over to a hospital or a home and let them figure out what to do with me.”

He looked away a little. He knew I was right. The thought had been nice, and I had considered it a few times before I had met Gabriel, but the truth of the matter was that they legally could not have helped me out. Not to mention that there was no guarantee that there wouldn’t have been any monsters interested in solving the mysteries that had marked me.

The skeleton sighed and looked back at me as I tried to stop crying, wiping the tears from my eyes. I could feel his eyes focussing on mine. I looked away a little. Strange as it may sound I would feel more comfortable with sitting there without my clothes and my shades on rather than without my shades. My hand moved to grab my shades, but before I could Sans’ hand covered mine. I looked up at him and he looked tormented at me.

“Listen, Angel… I’ve got some info that I know you’re not going to like, but you deserve to know.”

My stomach clenched, I didn’t like where this was going.

“He’s out. He made a deal with some rich guy shortly before his court could start who hooked him up with a whole team of fancy lawyers and they have now managed to get him out on parole.”


	11. Marble Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel visits her old life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Maya Wendell

Held for a moment

Loved for a lifetime

 

The marble stone was in the shape of a crescent moon that cradled a sleeping teddy bear, fitting for the grave of a child. Per the dates, she hadn’t lived to see her seventh birthday. I took a deep drag from my cigarette. Feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. It is an unsettling experience to be standing in front of your own grave.

 

Sans had offered to arrange a meeting with my parents. Apparently, I have parents. He could have made it so that they wouldn’t know up front who I’d be; maybe they’d recognise me, maybe not. I had refused. I didn’t want to risk it. Their beloved daughter Maya Wendell had passed away long ago. It would probably be a lot easier on them if they would never meet me. I may have ones been the girl Maya Wendell, but she is not the woman that I have become. Best to let them have whatever peace they had managed to find after I had been presumed dead.

 

I looked up towards the mountain on the horizon. Mt Ebott. For a moment, I wondered how different my life would have been if the seal had yet to be broken. I sighed deeply, exhaling the smoke of my cigarette, shaking my head. I couldn’t even imagine it. With one last look at the marble in front of me, I placed my cigarette between my lips again and turned around walking away. A part of me felt like I should’ve left something behind, only to remind myself that it was nothing more than a stone. Symbolically put there by the parents who had given up hope on ever seeing their daughter alive again.

I left the graveyard behind me and started walking back to the lawless part of town. I felt out of place in the human part. And the humans that I came across all made sure to let me know they felt the same. Giving me as much space as they could manage, some even went as far as to walk on the other side of the road. The police kept a close eye on my every move. The gang patch on my jacket betrayed that though I was human I didn’t belong in this part of town and was there for a threat.

“Get out of here, soulless bitch!”

A sharp pain by my temple made me stumble. The clank of a rock hitting the pavement followed. Great, someone had decided that a rock to the face was exactly what I needed right now. I could feel the warm wetness of my blood make its way down the side of my face. Knowing that if I would do anything that could be considered remotely threatening I would be the one the police would arrest I didn’t do anything besides glare at the guy that had thrown the stone. He flipped me off and I clenched my jaw before continuing my way, leaving a few drops of blood as I went. Pulling out a piece of cloth I pressed it against my injured temple. The tingling of my healing magic quickly replaced the dull throbbing. I kept the cloth where it was, not wanting anyone to realise what had just happened.

 

With a deep sigh, I leant against my front door. I was finally home. Some coppers had looked like they had wanted to ‘have a word’ with me, but fortunately one of the gangs had distracted them by triggering the alarm of their car. It had been a close call. The police didn’t need to know why there was dried blood on my face but no wound.

Pushing myself to move I made my way over to the bathroom. I had agreed to meet Sans at the Guard Station and I was already running late for that. But I really needed to clean that blood off my face first.

“What happened?!”

Gabriel got up from the couch where he had been reading a book. I tried to wave him off and just go to the bathroom, but he grabbed my arm and made me look at him. Pushing my hair out of the way his finger traced the spot where the cut had been frowning.

“Someone thought that a rock to the face is how you deal with a ‘soulless bitch’ who is just walking down the street, minding her own fucking business.”

He looked annoyed and I couldn’t deny that I was too. We both hated the human part of town.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for, you’re neither the one that threw the rock nor someone who just stood there and did nothing.”

There was that look in his eyes again like he was apologising for something more. He always apologised and had that look when humans harassed me. He never explained why, though, always changing the subject whenever I would ask until I stopped asking.

He put my hair behind my ear and placed a peck on the blood free part of my forehead before letting go of my arm. I gave him a faint smile and continued my way to the bathroom.

 

It never seized to amaze me just how different the two parts of town were. Of course, everybody knew, but going from one part to the other within a short period really made it painfully clear. In the human part, my gang patch made me a soulless bitch that needed to be put into place. In the monster part, it just meant that it would be wise to keep an eye on your bags and pockets if I walked by. Nobody stared; the guards barely paid me any more attention than anyone else. People were so much more accepting. It was nice to feel safe even outside of the safety net the gangs provided for me.

That feeling of safety didn’t help much when I was standing outside of the Guard Station. I knew I wasn’t here because I had done anything wrong. That they just wished to help me find a way to stay safe, but I couldn’t help but feel my sins crawling on my back. I was nowhere near as bad as some of the other gangs, but my hands weren’t completely clean either. Before I would draw attention to myself by standing before the door too long I took a deep breath, reminded myself one last time that I wasn’t the one in trouble and headed in.


	12. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel saves a badly injured Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I tapped my foot in impatience. The nicotine of my cigarette wasn’t helping to calm my nerves. The bunny monster lady behind the counter smiled politely at me. I was standing in front of the door again, she would let me know when Sans would be ready to see me. I checked my phone for the millionth time. I had somehow managed to be here right on time not that it mattered. I had been waiting inside for at least 10 minutes before giving in to my nicotine desires.

I swore under my breath when I saw that I had been waiting for 15 minutes already. I just wanted to get this over with. Why did that bastard have to get out? Couldn’t they have just killed him? The bastard deserved dead. Annoyed I took the last drag of my cigarette before extinguishing it on the edge of the trashcan and throwing it in. Maybe I should just leave. It wasn’t like they could really protect me, legally the police were the only law enforcement group that could do that for me, not that they would. A deep sigh escaped me as I turned to go back inside to tell the bunny monster that I was done waiting when I became aware of an injured person heading my way. I turned around as a guard car came racing around the corner, stopping suddenly in the middle of the street. A pair of empty eye sockets locked me in my place.

“BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?! WE NEED TO GET UNDYNE TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!”

Sans ignored his brother as he got out of the car gestured for the other two inside to do the same. His empty eye sockets focussed on me. I understood what he wanted me to do, but I didn’t know if I could. I had the magic for it, but the guards weren’t supposed to know about it.

“don’t worry bro, undyne will be fine, just follow me.”

Sans came over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him through the guard station. Undyne with the support of Papyrus were close on our heels. I got pulled into what looked like an interrogation room before I was let go of. He helped his brother lay the injured fish woman monster on the table in front of me, she was in bad shape.

“Sans…”

“sorry to put you on the spot like this.”

“BROTHER?”

I felt myself starting to shake. She needed healing. I needed to heal her. But I needed to keep it secret. Keep it hidden. No one could know.

“HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY?”

“bro, she just needs some space. come on.”

Sans pushed his brother out of the room, closing the door behind them. I was alone with the injured fish woman monster. Deep breaths deep breaths. I could feel her slowly slipping. My glowing hands shook uncontrollably as I lifted them over the injuries on her chest. The bleeding stopped and slowly I sensed her soul regain strength.

It took a while until she was fully healed and started to come too. I sat down in one of the chairs, trying to get my breathing under control. Tears were running down my face. Pushing up my shades I tried to wipe them away, but they just kept on coming.

I did a bad. I shouldn’t have healed her. But I couldn’t have not healed her. But I had to keep it secret. Keep it hidden. No one could know. I was going to get punished.

“Where am I? What happened? Human!”

“UNDYNE! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

The door was thrown open and the tall skeleton stormed in as I looked up. Both monsters stared at me as I stared at them. My shaking increased as I realised that I was seeing them too brightly. I wasn’t wearing my shades. My eyes were visible. Tears fell faster.

“welp… sorry kid… didn’t mean for this to happen…”


	13. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Breath in and hold.

One… two… three… four… five…

Breath out and hold.

One… two… three… four… five…

Silently I followed the instructions of my mental health app, my breathing was still shaky, but at least I managed to stick to the pacing. I leant forward and rested my head on my arms. I was exhausted. Normally I took a nap after a panic attack, but there was no way in hell that I would go to sleep here.

The door opened again and Papyrus came in, carrying a cup which he put in front of me, a careful expression on his face. I closed the app and put my phone away and looked at the cup while he sat down in the chair opposite me. It looked like hot chocolate, I hesitated for a moment, before I scolded myself. This was the Guard Station, not a nightclub. I lifted my head and wrapped my hands around the cup, savouring the warmth of it seeping into my cold hands.

“THANK YOU.”

I looked up at Papyrus in surprise. He smiled kindly at me.

“For what?”

“FOR SAVING MY LIFE.”

I smiled faintly at him. I had never expected him to ever thank me for that.

“It’s the least I could’ve done. Besides I do believe I still owe you a thank you as well.”

Now he was the one with a confused expression, causing my smile to get a little bigger.

“Thank you for giving me your sunglasses all those years ago, I still have them. They’re my favourite pair. If it hadn’t been for those shades I doubt I would be sitting here now. Seriously. I can’t thank you and the other guards enough. You were the ones that saved my life back then. Thank you. So much.”

The tears were back. I couldn’t help it. Papyrus stood up and came around the table while I did my best to not break down crying. He pulled me into a tight hug. Making me almost spill the hot chocolate.

“SANS TOLD US WHAT YOU TOLD HIM. I WISH THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD’VE KNOWN SOONER!”

“Papyrus. Could you give us a moment?”

Papyrus lets go of me and I could see Undyne standing in the door opening. She had changed into a clean uniform, she looked almost uncertain.

“OF COURSE, CAPTAIN. ANGEL, DON’T FORGET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU. NO MATTER WHAT! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!”

I silently stared at him as he left. Not sure how to feel about him saying that I was his friend or that he would always be there for me. I wanted to believe it to be true, but that is just so hard when everyone around you has their own agenda. Undyne came to sit before me as Papyrus had. She stared at me for a long time. I could still see some of the disbelieve from before.

“Listen, human! It’s good to see that you are still a fighter. Never lose that determination to keep on fighting! Especially now! Things are going to be hard, but you can handle it! And we’ve got your back! You might be human, but we will protect you like any monster!”

I stared at her in confused awe silently. She had a vicious grin on her face that had me a little worried. I had heard stories about her and that how aggressively protective she could be.

“You can't…”

She looked taken aback by my answer. A tear slipped down.

“Legally you can’t. I fall under human law and because I life in the Border the police doesn’t give a shit about me. You can’t protect me.”

An annoyed and frustrated look crossed her face. She knew I was right. I sighed silently, adjusting my shades out of habit. They meant well, they wanted to help, but they couldn’t. The law prevented them and there was no way the guards could ignore the law without causing the tensions between the two races to get even worse. My life is such an impossible mess. Another tear slipped. I picked up the cup and took a sip. It had lost most of its warmth, but the taste was still okay.

“Asgore!”

I looked up surprised and confused. What did the king of monsters have to do with this?

“We could bring this to the king! He can have the law changed! Make an exception for you! It’s perfect! We just need to inform him of your case!”

I stared at her. She had to be kidding, right? I was a nobody, there was no way the king of monsters would alter a law for me. Let alone be interested in meeting me. Undyne seemed certain of her plan, though. She jumped up enthusiastic and ran out of the room, leaving the door open. A deep sigh escaped me and I rested my head on my arms again.

“how you’re feeling, kid?”

I lifted my head enough to see that Sans had teleported into the chair in front of me.

“Sans, I’m twenty-one. Could you please stop calling me ‘kid’?”

He grinned and winked at me. I smiled faintly at him. I had no idea if that meant that he was going to honour my request or not.

“Tired.”

His grin turned into a sympathetic smile.

“just so you know, this is not what i had in mind when i asked you to come here today, then again, this might have been for the best. however, for now, i know a short cut to get you home.”


	14. Paper Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leaders meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Picking up a new strip of paper I started folding a star. Ones finished I let it fall into a mason jar holding much more. Normally origami helped me relax, but somehow, I felt tenser now than when the jar had still been empty. Yet I couldn’t stop folding.

Another falling paper star.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Shifting in my seat to get rid of the stiffness in my back the jar gets knocked over. An entire galaxy forms itself on the floor as the glass vessel rolls to the opposite wall. Frozen halfway through the movement of trying to stop gravity from spilling my stars I stare at the paper constellations before me.

My outstretched hand started shaking and I felt the telling sting of tears forming in my eyes. I had no idea why, but I couldn’t stop them now. The gentle notes of the guitar stopped and a warm hand closed around mine, making me realise how cold mine was. A soft thud broke the new silence as the guitar was put on the floor and Gabriel pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me. He pushed my shades away as I buried my face in his chest breaking down completely.

Sitting on his lap I stared blankly out of the window. Dried tear tracks pulled on my skin. The shadows outside had shifted, providing me with some the knowledge that it was nearing evening. We were going to have to leave soon if we wanted to be on time for the meeting with the gang leaders.

“We can cancel if you want,” Gabriel said, “Just reschedule it to when you have had more time to wrap your head around all of this.”

I could feel him looking at me as I played with the suggestion. It would be nice to cancel, but I didn’t want to reschedule. I just wanted it to be over. Or to not be necessary. I just wanted it all to go back to the way it was before I had to save Papyrus from dusting. Why did things have to get so damn complicated?

The sound of an explosion in the distance interrupted my thoughts and we both stared at the window. A white light flashed three times from the rooftop across the street. Signing that it had been a planned explosion from our side, nothing for us to worry about. Probably just payback for the police having caused a delay the plans one of the gangs or something alike. If I didn’t have to heal anyone in the aftermath of one of their paybacks I didn’t care what they were up to or why. Ignorance is a bliss.

“We can’t cancel,” I finally answered, “We don’t know when Undyne will succeed at getting me an audience with Asgore. The leaders deserve to know what’s going on, this impacts us all, not just you and me.”

A gentle kiss was pressed against my temple. The wailing sirens of ambulance and fire trucks filled the silence, slowly growing louder.

“Gabriel?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why did you stay?”

He leant back into the couch a little, probably trying to see my face. “What do you mean?”

“Why did you decide to stay here in the Border?”

“This again?” I could hear the grin in his voice. I just nodded.

“For you, you know that. I moved here for you.”

“But you had everything you could want. You had a home, a family, friends… Why would you give all of that up just for me?”

“I barely gave anything up. The old me was living in an ivory tower made to look like it was all picture perfect. I wasn’t until you showed me what the world is really like, leading me down those stairs that I even realised how warped my perspective was. Before you, I couldn’t see the flaws of my own life. You made me open my eyes to the real world. And by doing that you made me a better man. And you showed me how to be strong.”

“I’m not strong.”

“Yes, you are. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I really wish you could believe me when I say that.”

He pulled me against him, holding me tight. I put my hands on his arms and rested my head against his shoulder.

 

Adjusting my shades to make sure they were on properly I went into one of the private rooms the nightclub had. They were hosting an extensive dance workshop for the public, to hide our presence. Fawkes knew the importance of providing us with a proper cover when we wished to access our favourite convergence spot outside of regular opening hours. Cheshire and Sen were already present and sitting in their usual seats. Both looked up from their phones for a moment when Gabriel and I came in.

Sen gave us a short nod with her head before refocussing on her phone, her fingers moving fast. Cheshire gave me his characteristic grin and wink, ignoring Gabriel, putting his phone away. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen here either, but I had no doubt that he knew we had arrived. I sat down on my usual seat next to Cheshire, Gabriel stood behind me, he didn’t have a seat. It was Fawkes’ passive-aggressive way of letting us know his opinion on Gabriel’s presence during the leaders only meetings. Not that he would ever outright deny Gabriel excess, he knew, they all knew, that I needed him here with me.

The rhythmic clicking of Sen’s acryl nails on her phone was almost hypnotic in the casual silence. Despite the relaxed grin that Cheshire was still wearing I knew he was annoyed that he couldn’t work on his phone as well. He knew he could trust me to not bother looking at what he was doing, ignorance is a bliss after all, but Gabriel didn’t follow that philosophy. Fortunately, Azael arrived soon after us and took his seat next to Sen and opposite of me. Putting his elbows on the table he let his fingers rest against his lips as he stared at me. He was not pleased about my current situation.

A waiter walked in, looking tense as they quickly placed a drink in front of us. A shot of warm sake for Sen, a whisky on the rocks for Azael, a clear vodka for Cheshire and a cherry brandy for me. The door had hardly fallen shut behind the eager to leave waiter before Fawkes entered through the secret passageway, a dark rum in hand. The rhythmic ticking stopped and Sen put her phone away. He took his seat at the head of the table and put the glass in front of him, looking at everybody ones before his eyes rested on me. The casual silence grew tense and four more eyes fixated on me.

We all weren’t enthusiastic about the plan that Undyne had come up with. It may be my best bet at gaining any long-term safety, but it could be very bad news for the gangs. I held no illusions, they feared to lose me, the most capable and neutral healer they were ever going to find that was willing to work for them, but they didn’t fear for me. They feared for themselves. They feared the possible consequences that Undyne’s plan had for them and their own plans. They only cared about me if I was useful for them. They didn’t really care about me. Only about what I was capable of.

Sans did care for me.

Papyrus and Undyne cared for me.

For my safety.

For my wellbeing.

Knowing that the guards cared for me filled me with determination.

I reached up and took off my shades, putting them on the table in front of me. Staring right back at them I vowed to myself that I would get the help that I needed and they were going to accept that.


	15. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leaders discuss what the changes mean to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“What exactly is the problem? We all knew sooner or later this day would come. The Border can’t exist forever, isn’t that why we all have a legal business front nowadays? As not to lose everything when the Border seizes to exist one way or another?”

Sen looked around the table, unreadable as ever.

The meeting had been going on for two hours now and we were all ready to discuss the true question surrounding this meeting. What did me getting help from the guards meant for the gangs?

“The problem is that Angel exposed herself to the guards.”

Azael, straightforward as ever, glared at me and I glared back at him.

“For ten fucking years, we kept you hidden from all outsiders and what do you do? You expose yourself by healing one of the guards, leave evidence that was used to identify you with and then confess everything when you are questioned. No wonder we couldn’t ever let you get arrested! Though one would think that after ten years you’d be better at handling of your impulses.”

“Need I remind you, Azael, that those impulses are what kept us alive and kicking during the early days?”

Azael huffed at Fawkes calm chastening.

“I don’t believe that answers the question, though. Yes, the guards are now aware of one of the Border’s best-kept secrets, but that doesn’t immediately affect our businesses. Though it probably is the beginning of the end for the Border we can survive. Of course, we are at great risk of losing the best health care ever, but I do believe that we have all evolved far enough to be able to manage without instant healing. Our members will just have to learn to be more careful and not get themselves into too much trouble is all. A lesson they should’ve learned a long time ago if you ask me. Especially now that blending in with society will soon no longer be optional as much as a necessity.”

Everybody was silent as we mulled over what Cheshire had said.

The Border was facing the beginning of the end, and with that, my main role had become an unnecessity. That realisation made me thankful for the loyalty that had come to exist amongst the gang leaders. We might not always see eye to eye, but when faced with a common threat we stood together in unison. Such was the way of the Border.

“The guards were never malicious to us if our members keep behaving we have nothing to fear from them knowing about Angel. And with their focus being on her it should be easier on us to infiltrate into society. The only real risk is the sensitive information you know about us and our businesses.”

Sen eyes focussed above me for a moment, looking Gabriel in the eyes without a doubt.

Gabriel dealt in information. If you wanted him to keep quiet, you had to outbid those looking for knowledge. Or have him care for you, as was the case with me. If there was a risk the information could endanger me there was no offer high enough to get him to talk.

“The secrets of your businesses are save.”

“It’s not you we don’t trust.”

My eyes narrowed at Cheshire who maintaining eye contact while taking a sip of his second glass of vodka.

“Then trust me when I say that I’ll take full responsibility if you can proof that Gabriel is somehow involved if any sensitive information is leaked.”

My words haunted the silence that fell. Loyalty would only go so far. I had seen enough members that had stepped out of line show up at my doorstep in need of healing to know what these people were capable of if push came to shove. Gabriel’s hands squeezed my shoulders gently.

“Very well. We won’t get in the way of the guards helping you. But know that if the time comes that anyone of us can proof beyond reasonable doubt that this has caused our secrets to be uncovered it will be on your head.”

In one go Fawkes drank what remained in his glass, stood up and left the way he had come. Leaving only his now empty glass behind.

The verdict had been spoken.

The meeting had come to an end.


	16. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets more and more anxious as the day of her audience with Asgore grows closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The days passed.

I don’t know how, but they did.

Undyne had let me know that she had succeeded in getting me an audience with Asgore. How she had done that was beyond me. Surely there were far more important matters that he had to attend to than dealing with a lost girl from the Border. Despite Undyne’s reassurance that the king was ‘a wimpy loser with a big heart’ and that therefore I had nothing to be worried about I did just that.

It didn’t help that there was a lot of unease in the Border. Not because of our recent meeting, fortunately, but because the cops had ‘gotten a lead’ that would proof that the No Face gang, Sen’s gang, was trafficking drugs. Giving them enough reason to raid half the Border in ‘search of further evidence’. Of which there was none, Sen white washed our illegally obtained money within her casino. It was V, Fawkes’ gang, that dealt in drugs in the backrooms of his nightclub. Which was in the other half of the Border.

There had been about a dozen of biased arrests made. Mostly members of No Face and Wonder, Cheshire’s gang, but also a few Fallen ones. Which caused Azael to blame Gabriel, claiming that he had given the cops the false lead. Luckily the others ignored him and instead focussed on getting their members back. While also orchestrating the occasional police car bombing. Or assault of patrolling cops. Things that were still such a common occurrence within the Border that it barely got more than two lines in the local newspaper.

All the while the day of my audience crept closer. Whenever I thought about it I always felt my soul stir a little and for a moment I would feel excited, thrilled, eager, yet also scared and sad. I didn’t know what to make of those feelings. They somehow didn’t feel like my own, but to save what little sanity I had I decided to not give it too much thought.

The day was here.

I had barely slept. My soul kept stirring, sparking a painful twinge from the sensitive scar on my chest multiple times making every attempt at sleep fail. I didn’t know what was going on. This had never happened before, at least not within the time limit of my non-suppressed memory. I had decided against waking Gabriel, he wouldn’t have known what to do. Instead, I had just tried to get what rest that I could, knowing I was going to need it when morning would come.

It was still early when a guard car pulled up in front of the house, a huge fluffy dog monster behind the wheel, ready to give me a lift. Gabriel kissed my temple and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. He wouldn’t be coming with me. The audience had been for one, not two. Besides he his own meeting planned with Cheshire, something about needing intel on where to best relocate to when the Border would seize to exist.

“It’s going to be fine. You are going to be fine.”

“I hope so…”

“I know so.”

I looked at him, he smiled reassuringly at me. I wanted to ask him how he could be so certain but was afraid I wouldn’t like the answer so I kept quiet. Giving him a peck on the lips and squeezing his hand back before letting go I went outside. I could feel the eyes of both gang members as well as cops on me as I walked up to the guard car. The huge dog opened the passenger seat door for me and without acknowledging any of the staring eyes I stepped in. It felt intimidating to be sitting a guard car even though I knew I was just getting a lift. While my stomach pulled itself into one knot after another I put on my seatbelt. The dog monster seemed to smile at me when I couldn’t stop myself from a nervous glance. I smiled back faintly. The car started moving and my fingers started fidgeting. Making me wish I had thought to take some paper with me to keep my hands busy, but it was too late for that now. My home had already faded from the rear-view mirror.

No turning back now.

It was happening.

I was going to meet Asgore.

The king of all monsters.


	17. A Star?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having tea in the garder gets interrupted by a fabulous surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The castle didn’t look like it was depicted in fairy tales. It was more a fancy mansion than anything else. A part of me wondered if Asgore had chosen it to be like this himself or if the mayor had decided that it would be good enough for the monster king. From what I had heard about Asgore both options were a likely possibility.

I looked over my shoulder to see the guard car riding down the street back into normal traffic. The dog monster had been confident that I would be able to let Asgore know I had arrived on my own. I looked over the golden flowers that bloomed alongside the path that led to the front door.

The flowers were a common sight in the fields surrounding the town. Occasionally it felt like I almost remember having been fond of them when I was a child, though I had yet to figure out if that was just my imagination or an actual memory. My fingers lingered above the spot of the scar on my chest. Something about them triggered the same stirring of my soul as the anticipation of meeting Asgore had. Unsettled I turned my attention back to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell and vaguely wondered if the door would be opened by a servant or the king himself.

Sitting in a beautiful greenhouse that was dedicated almost completely to the same golden flowers as in the front yard I sipped from my cup of tea. On the other side of the table was the ruler of all monsters. Even sitting down the man was still intimidatingly big. Though the pink and white floral shirt he wore helped a little with toning that down, as did the reassuring smile he gave me whenever he caught me looking at him.

“Undyne has told me about your situation.”

I looked up at the king, his smile had turned remorseful. I fidgeted a little my teaspoon, not knowing what to say. I had been tongue tied ever since he had opened the door. Luckily for me, he had stuck to yes and no questions, letting me get away by simply nodding my head. Now that would no longer suffice.

“I won’t claim that it has an easy fix, but you have my word that if you wish to accept my help I will protect you as any of my people.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Please call me Mr Dreemurr, there is no need for formalities.”

His smile was reassuring again and this time I smiled back a little. Seemed like he really was as kind as all monsters said he was.

“Does this mean you’ll allow me to fall under the monster law?”

“Yes, but like I said your situation doesn’t have an easy fix. If you were still registered as a missing person it would be a lot simpler. Unfortunately, you have been assumed dead and there for no longer exist per the government. Though I have a feeling you already knew this.”

He smiled knowingly at me and I dropped my eyes to look at my cup of tea. I had discovered I was dead a few months after having run away. The newspaper had devoted an article to the last survivor of the kidnapping having passed away. All the others had died from ‘complications’ that were ‘most likely a result of the trauma they have had to endure’. I was still alive but forgotten by everyone.

“To have you fall under the monster law you first need to be re-registered into the government. I understand that given your situation and the corruption that is present within those circles that this could put you at risk. But it is a risk that we must take. As soon as we know a good way to avoid having you getting kidnapped again.”

“Asgore-darling, I have a brilliant solution for this problem that I couldn’t help but overhear while making my way over.”

The subject of no longer being assumed dead had tensed me so that the new voice shocked me enough to have me topple over chair and all. Fortunately, I hadn’t been holding my cup or anything else breakable for that matter. I could hear the scraping of another chair as my eyes looked onto a box-shaped robot that was landing close by us.

“Mettaton, really, how many times have I asked you to come through the front door? Are you alright Angel?”

A big furry paw wrapped around my arm and pulled me back up while my gaze was still fixed on the robot that was now transforming into his more human looking shape.

“Angel, that is such a lovely name. Sorry to have scared you, but I know a way to make it all up to you. I’m going to make you a star!”

Tongue-tied I could just stare at him.

“How would making her a star benefit her right now? She is at enough of a risk of being kidnapped without having the media fixating on her.”

“And that is where you are wrong, Asgore-darling. I will host a show featuring you as the star, a human assumed dead finding her way back into society! A heart-warming family show about overcoming all obstacles. People will love it! They will not want to miss a single episode! And they will most definitely not react kindly to anyone meaning the star any harm. What do you think, beautiful?”

I could feel my face heating up at the compliment as well as the stares of both monsters. Looking from one to the other I felt very small. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but my brain refused to direct my vocal chords. Instead, I started shaking, my breathing becoming ragged.

“I think she needs some time to think it over.”

“Not a problem, she can come along to the adoption marathon and tell us her opinion at the end. Now come on beauties, we don’t want to be late!”


	18. Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides on Mettaton's proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

After I had managed to calm myself down enough with help of some breathing exercises and Asgore had changed into more formal clothes we had left the castle. A limousine idling out front had taken the three of us to Memorial Park, the only park that connected both sides of the town, though it was mainly located on the monster side. When we arrived, there was already a television crew and an animal shelter setting up their equipment. Despite the lack of uniforms, it was easy to keep the two crews apart. The television crew existed out of all monsters, while the animal shelter crew was all human. They were working together as if they were all the same species, though. It was a nice and rare sight outside of the Border. There were those that hoped the town would one day be howl again, I was one of them. And a sight like this made me very happy.

Mettaton had smiled and excused himself to instruct his crew. I turned to look at Asgore, curious to see his expression to seeing humans and monsters work together like this, but he wasn’t standing near me. Instead, he had wondered to the bronze statue that marked the centre of the park. It depicted a young child wearing a striped shirt surrounded by six hearts. I had always known of the statue, seen it on MTT News and regularly, but this was my first time seeing it myself. I walked over to read the plaque

In loving memory of the fallen children.

Stay determined.

Despite its age, it was in pristine condition. Clearly, the monsters took good care of it. My soul stirred a little, making me frown. Asgore placed a paw on top of the bronze child’s head. The name Frisk came to me, though I couldn’t recall ever having heard the name before. I looked up at Asgore and saw such an overwhelming amount of remorse that it made my soul hurt. I didn’t know much about the statue, but I did know that the last fallen child, Frisk, had been the saviour of monster kind. And that they had passed away just a few months after they had broken the barrier. The monsters held an annual memorial service on the day of their passing.

My hand had found its way onto Asgore’s. He looked at me and smiled faintly, his eyes still held so much pain and sadness. I forced myself to smile back at him and gave his paw a small squeeze. He placed his other paw on top of my hand easily covering it fully, making me very aware of the difference in size.

“I do apologise for what happened in the garden. Mettaton wasn’t supposed to come pick me up for the opening of the adoption marathon until later. I understand that this is all quite sudden for you, but I do believe that he might be on to something with his suggestion. I know that it sounds strange, but right now you are literally nobody to the government so they are not bound to protecting you. Making you very vulnerable. However, if you share your story on television it will force the government to recognise you as a person. And not only that it will cause people to be sympathetic to you. Ensuring that if the worst would happen and you did get abducted again there would be a large group of people that would demand something to be done about it.”

“How can you be certain people would care? Let alone a large group of people?”

He chuckled a little, it was a deep sound and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Leave that to Mettaton, my dear. He will make sure that all his fans will care about you, but please don’t feel pressured into deciding. I know he said that you have until the end of the adoption marathon, but take as long as you need. We can think of other ways to solve this problem. Go with what your soul tells you.”

He let go of my hand and one of his paws moved to gently touch my chest, right on my scar. I bit my tongue to keep from showing that he had accidently hurt me, though I did feel tears stinging in my eyes. His touch had also triggered my soul to stir again, adding to the pain. But it was okay, he had already moved his paw, the pain would subside soon.

“And whatever you do, stay determined.”

He placed his paw on my head for a moment before making his over to Mettaton who was calling him. Grateful that my shades had hidden my tears I blinked them away, took a deep breath, which stung, and followed Asgore to join the others.

 

I sat a little away from the adoption area, out of view of the camera’s, smoking a cigarette. The adoption marathon was almost over. There was still quite a crowd. Both humans and monsters had shown up. It looked like a lot of the animals had been adopted. The middle-sized dog that lay partly on my lap rolled onto its back, desiring belly rubs, I complied.

The ivory coloured bundle of fur had early on decided it didn’t like the camera’s either and had come over to sit by me. I had ignored it at first, but when a crowd of people had gathered and the official opening had taken place I was glad it was by me. There was something very soothing about my fingers passing through its thick fur. Making it easier to deal with the stress I was feeling.

“Alright beauties! That was all we have time for today! Thank you to those that came and adopted. Thank you to those that watched and donated and a huge thank you to the wonderful people of the animal shelter! I hope to see you all again this evening for MTT News!”

Mettaton blew a kiss and struck a pose, the crowd cheered and his crew signalled that the cameras were off. Bowing to the crowd he blew them a few more kisses while making his way backstage. His eyes caught mine for a moment and he winked at me. I tensed and swallowed, though I doubted if he noticed.

The few last animals got adopted before the crowd had completely diminished and people started breaking down the set. I finished my cigarette and managed to toss the extinguished in the nearby trashcan without getting up. The dog still rolled back onto its paws though and looked at, its ears low. I pulled up my legs. It wouldn’t be long now before I would have to give my answer and I still didn’t know. I looked at Asgore who was talking with the head of the animal shelter and I knew that I didn’t have to answer just yet, but still. I felt my hands shake and my eyes sting with tears as my breath became ragged once again. I just wanted to live my life in peace. Why was that so hard?

The dog let out a soft whine and nose bumped my arm. I petted its head a little and it licked my hand when I started to pull back. Pushing its head under my hand and arm, coming to sit right next to me, staring up at me with low ears and a sad look in its eyes. Something in me gave and tears started rolling down my face as I clung onto the dog. Hiding my face in its thick fur.

My tears had run dry. I was exhausted, but also lighter somehow. On Asgore’s advice, people let me and the dog be, which I appreciated. My fingers moved through the thick fur and came across a tag. I lifted my head from the fur and looked at it.

“Molly…”

The dog’s ears perked up and I smiled a little, her tail began to wag. I kissed the top of her head and held her close, never wanting to let her go. I looked over to head of the animal shelter, Mettaton and the king were standing by her talking about something. Taking a deep breath, I got up and walked over to them, Molly beside me.

Mettaton was the first to notice me coming, a look of eager anticipation on his face. Asgore was next, looking compassionate. The head of the animal shelter was last and looked neutrally polite. They were all waiting for me to say what I had come to say.

“I want Molly to be my companion on the show.”


	19. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins to dawn on Angel what she has agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Everything changed after that. Asgore gifted me a fully furnished apartment in MTT Towers. I was grateful of course, but the idea of living outside of the Border was very intimidating. I did use the apartment, just not that much, and mostly during the day. I rarely stayed overnight. Fortunately, Asgore understood that I needed some time to adjust to, everything.

Molly had become my constant companion, always close by. Mettaton had gotten the idea of having her trained to become my service dog as part of the show. I had agreed to the idea after having looked up what a service dog does. Molly still needed to be checked to see if she was eligible for the training, but the odds were in her favour.

After having been fast-tracked through the diagnostic phase which resulted in ‘complex post-traumatic stress disorder’ I had been assigned a team of psychiatrists. It existed of both humans and monsters, they were specialised in helping those who have endured long-term abuse. And was also given prescription meds. Benzodiazepines. I was allowed to take one whenever I was feeling an anxiety attack coming on. I had weekly appointments with my main psychiatrist as well. I knew she was just trying to help, but so far all she did was make me uncomfortable.

Opening up was hard.

All the while time passed.

It was almost time for the launch of Mettaton’s new show.

For me to tell the world I existed.

To tell the world what I’d been through.

What…

What had I agreed to?!

I couldn’t do that!

“You are my secret. Nobody else can know about you. About what you can do. You belong to me. You are my property! Do you hear me! You are mine! MINE!”

 

“hey kiddo”

I lifted my head from my knees just enough to see Sans was standing in front of me. It was a little scary that I had failed to sense his soul until now. He sat down next to me. He wasn’t wearing his uniform. He put an arm around me and gave my shaking shoulder a squeeze.

The rushing of the water and my sobbing was all that broke the silence for a long time.

“How did you find me?”

“i had a hunch you’d be here. you could call it a gut feeling.”

I smiled faintly, still shaking though I was out of tears.

“i’m guessing you didn’t take your meds in time, huh?”

I hung my head in guilt. I hadn’t even thought about the medicine I had been provided with.

“it’s okay kid, i get it. a lot of things are changing very fast and even if it’s for the best, it’s scary.”

I turned my head, letting my temple rest of my knees, to look at him again. He was staring off at the fluorescent water. It’s glow enough to highlight his dominant features making it easy for me to see him despite my shades.

“How did you know I would be here?”

“i told you, i had a hunch.”

I stared at him for a long time, hoping he’d give me more of an answer. He sighed.

“because i used to come to waterfall as well when i needed a break. i have to say, though, i am impressed that you managed to get here so fast. i’d almost suspect you’d knew a short cut.”

I looked away, to the black lily pads in the water, pulling my knees a little closer.

“I just… ran… I had to. It was all I could do. I just had to get out… I had to…”

My breathing was picking up again and I could feel panic crawling back onto me. There was a squeeze on my shoulder and a hand holding a small pill appeared before my face. Automatically I opened my mouth and swallowed the pill dry as soon as it hit my tongue.

“there you go. it’s okay. you’re safe. nobody else is here.”

The words sounded distant, it was hard to put meaning to them. I frowned as I tried to make sense of what had just been said. I lifted my head, looking around. I did get the meaning right. There were no other souls here. Just us. The sensation, or rather the lack of, was both relaxing as well as a little unsettling.

With a sigh, I rested my head against the cold wall behind me, my legs stretching a little. A drowsy calm settled over me, numbing everything, making me tired.

“I heard him… In my head…”

A heavy tension settled between us. I didn’t have to explain who I was referring to, Sans knew. I grabbed the scars on my wrists, my fingers covering most of the smooth lines of raised skin, but not all. Never all. There were too many for that.

“do you remember what he said?”

“I don’t want to remember…”

“i know the feeling”

The silence returned. Both of us mulling over our own thoughts. The effects of the medicine grew stronger. Slowing my thoughts. My fingertips and toes were numb. I had no idea if that was because of the medicine or the wet cold that had been seeping into my body.

“how are you feeling?”

“Numb… ish? Not really, but kinda. Like my emotions are submerged. I’m tired.”

“let’s get you to bed.”

I closed my eyes and braced myself. Teleporting was an uncomfortable sensation. Similar to the feeling like when you’re falling asleep and you feel like you’re actually falling, just add nausea and disorientation to the mix.

The damp ground gave way to nothing only to be quickly replaced by something soft and flexible. The sound of nails scratching over floorboards shortly followed by a wet nose pressing against my hand. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the edge of my bed in my apartment, looking out over the dark town below. Molly was standing in front of me, licking my hand. I scratched her behind her ears. Sans pulled back his arm and got up. Closing the curtains for me, hiding me from the outside world.

“try to get some sleep.”

He was leaving.

“How did you know I was gone?”

“gabriel called the guard station after having tried calling you unsuccessfully. you had a lot of people worried.”

“I’m sorry…”


	20. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets a physical screening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Fidgeting with a rubber band that had been lying around I watched as Mettaton directed his crew who were setting up the cameras and lights. Undyne spoke with the small lizard woman, Dr Alphys. Papyrus was standing guard by the main door that led to this area of the hospital. I knew Sans was around, I could sense his soul, but he wasn’t within my line of sight.

Man, I wished I was allowed to smoke, but Dr Alphys feared any type of drug might interfere with the test results. Any type of drug, including my anxiety meds. I wondered if they had any idea how much they were asking of me to even be here and not make a run for it.

It is a strange sensation to have your body remember things, but not your mind.

All of my scars were screaming at me with phantom pain. The one on my chest, worst of all, but due to the ones on my wrists and ankles I felt unable to move. I squeezed my eyes shut, vainly hoping that that would be enough to make it go away. To make everything go away.

“Easy there, kid. You’re safe.”

A skeleton hand gently grasped mine, making me aware that I had turned my hands into fists. I took a deep shaking breath, unable to open my eyes.

“I can’t do this.”

“Just breath. Come on, deep breaths.”

I tried to do as told, but it was so hard. My breaths sounded like shaky sobs and no matter how I tried I couldn’t get them to level out. Until, eventually, after what felt like an eternity, they did. I opened my eyes and saw Sans standing in front of me. I tried to smile a little. It felt horribly fake. He gave me a faint smile back regardless.

From the corner of my eye, I became aware that the lights were on and cameras were pointing at us. I looked around, without moving my head, and saw that everybody was looking at us. Or rather me. Making me feel very self-conscious.

“And cut! That was perfect! Sorry for turning on the cameras like that darling, but this is exactly the kind of stuff we need to get the audience invested in you.”

I just nodded. I didn’t like it, but I had already agreed to have this screening filmed to be shown in the first episode of the show. I was just going to have to get used to being filmed during times like this.

“Okay Alphys, darling, we are ready!”

Sans squeezed my hand and I gave it a small squeeze back. He let go and went to stand by his brother, out of the sight of the cameras. Dr Alphys walked over to me, looking about as nervous as I felt. It looked like we both weren’t all that good with the cameras on us.

“O-o-okay, Angel… W-w-we a-a-are going to run a f-f-few simple tests. Just t-t-to see what the effects were of your time…”

“I understand.”

I knew it was rude of me to interrupt her, but I really didn’t want to hear the end of that sentence.

“O-o-of course! W-w-well, let’s begin with getting a reading of your soul.”

I froze. A blinding sensation to flee emerged. Everything in me told me to flee. To get the hell out of here.

“Oh! N-n-no, d-d-don’t worry! W-w-we can do that without manifesting your soul!”

It took a long moment for me to process what she had said. My body relaxed when the words made sense. Relieve through me. A small part of me wondered what was hidden in my suppressed memories that had made me so scared of having my soul outside of my body. I just nodded. The unused adrenaline making me shiver a little.

“O-o-okay, if you could please take off your jacket and boots and then lay down on the bed.”

Doing as I was told I eyed the machine. It looked like something from a human hospital, but I doubted if it would be of any use in one. The floor was cold, my socks doing little to keep my feet warm.

“Oh! Could you please also take off your shades?”

I tensed again. Dr Alphys had walked over to the machine already, she seemed a lot more relaxed now. Maybe she was more at ease while doing stuff or maybe she had gone into ‘professional’ modus.

Waging the options against each other was a nice distraction, but it didn’t solve my problem. Even though I was almost certain that everybody in the room was already aware of the discolouration of my eyes. Dr Alphys having read my medical files, including the ones that had been kept by him. Papyrus, Sans and Undyne had seen them. I knew that Mettaton had tricked Papyrus into telling him and I didn’t doubt that he had to some extent informed his crew about it.

It was very difficult to move my hand, take a hold of the shades and take them off. I couldn’t even do it without closing my eyes first. Needing a few deep breaths before I was able to put my shades down on my jacket and opening my eyes. I could see from the corner of my eye that at least one of the camera lenses zoomed in. Doing my best to ignore it I stiffly walked over to the bed and lay down on the cold glass surface.

My hands shook lightly as they rested beside me. I saw Dr Alphys pushing the buttons of the machine and then the arc part above me began to buzz. I eyed it nervously.

“Just try to relax. The arc will slowly make its way down the bed, scanning the magic that is in your system.”

“I thought you were doing a reading of my soul.”

“Y-y-yes, but to get an accurate reading we need to know your overall magic levels as well.”

I eyed the arc again, not liking it any better now that I had some idea of what it was going to do. A few moments later the arc started moving, stopping right as it had reached the top of my head. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I felt a magic current come into existence. The arc emitted a faint white glow and started moving again, a lot slower this time.

It was very silent in the room. Only the buzzing of the electrical devices could be heard. The arc moved passed my head and down to my chest. My jaw clenched, my hands balled into fists and my breathing caught in my throat. The magic current the arc was emitting had reached the top of the scar on my chest and with that the top of my soul. Triggering a stabbing pain.

I took a shaky breath. My body’s need for oxygen forcing me to do so. The magic current was now really going through my soul. My eyes screwed shut as I fought back screams. I could feel my entire body shaking. I heard panicked voices, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Suddenly the magic current was gone and I gasped as the pain started to subside. After that my memory got a little hazy.

I remember someone touching me.

Jumping off of the bed.

Suddenly I was on the ground, pinned.

My body hurt.

A sharp pain in my neck.


	21. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anomaly in Angel's soul has been discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The tension in the room was almost tangible. The cameras had been turned off, this was not something that the public needed to see. Undyne slowly lets go of Angel when it became clear that the narcotic had kicked in. Everybody stared at the unconscious young woman as they tried to process what had just happened. Mettaton was the first to break the silence.

“Everybody, take a break, I’ll call you when you are needed again.”

Getting the hint his crew quickly left through the door that Sans was holding open for them. Before he could close the door Mettaton made his way over as well.

“Alphys, dear, you just let me know when she’s ready for another take.”

The door closed once again. Sans leant against it.

“What the hell just happened! I knew she wasn’t a pushover, but that…”

Undyne trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“DID SOMETHING MALFUNCTION?”

“N-n-no, the screening went normally u-u-until…”

“What does the screening show? Maybe it can give us a clue of what happened.”

“R-r-right!”

Alphys stood up from kneeling beside Angel, putting the used syringe on the table with Angel’s belongings and went back to the machine.

“Papyrus, go ask the staff if they could bring in a bed for her.”

“AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!”

Papyrus saluted and quickly left the room in search for someone that could help him fulfil his orders. Seeming to have completely forgotten about the numerous medical assistance buttons that were present in the room.

“T-t-that is strange… H-h-her levels look normal for the most part, albeit on the low end for monster standards, until it reaches her soul. It spikes, much higher than I’ve seen with any other screening. It’s almost… Like there is more than one soul…”

An eerie silence settled in the room. Alphys and Sans looked at each other. They had both read the files. Had this been what he had so meticulously been avoiding giving a direct description of? The fusing of souls? Their eyes shifted to Undyne as she moved, standing up, cradling Angel in her arms. She laid her back down on the machine bed. Not knowing where else to put her until Papyrus would return. Instead of pulling back her hands she let one hover over the human’s chest.

“undyne… what are you doing?”

“If there is something wrong with her soul, it’s easiest to summon it and check it out.”

“really?! did you just miss her screaming in agony?! or her reaction the moment alphys touched her?! did you not see the look in her eyes? she was terrified!”

“Of course I saw, Sans!”

“then what makes you think that summoning her soul, the thing of which the mere implication had her almost make a run for it, be a good idea?!”

“She’s unconscious! She won’t notice it! Beside we need to know what is wrong with her do we not?!”

“H-h-how about we first try a new screening? M-m-maybe the machine just glitched for a moment … And if not, we can go by how she reacted to the screening before taking other steps?”

Undyne sighed annoyed but pulled her hand back. Sans nodded at the suggestion, though highly doubting this all had been due to a glitch. Turning back to the machine Alphys quickly started up a new screening. It’s monitor once again mapping out where and in what amount there was magic present in her system.

The tension in the room grew as the arc moved to Angel’s chest. Alphys hand hovered over the emergency stop button. Both Undyne and Sans readied themselves for a possible new outburst.

The arc reached her soul.

Her eyes twitched but remained closed.

The arc moved down slowly.

A very small frown appeared on her face.

The arc moved passed her soul.

A communal sigh of relief could be heard as the tension melted away.

The ringing of a cell phone made everybody jump. Undyne swore under her breath as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and picked up the call.

“Paps… What? Why?! Ugh, fine! Alphys and I will be there shortly.”

Alphys looked up from the arc that was now moving passed Angel’s hips, a confused look on her face.

“The staff doesn’t want to give Papyrus a bed, something stupid about him not having the clearance for that.”

“Oh, right. Sans, could you take over from me?”

“you got it doc.”

Sans let out a deep sigh after the female monsters had gone to this brother’s aid. Rubbing his skull, he looked over at Angel, wondering if all of this was truly for her best. Making his way over to the monitor he frowned a little as it displayed small spots of concentrated magic on numerous parts of her body outside of her soul, one of them being her lower arm. The arc had already passed her hands. Carefully he put a hand on top of hers and pushed up her sleeve. The discolouration of a fresh bruise marked the spot that the monitor had highlighted.

“damn it undyne… did you really have to be so rough on the kid?”

Pulling her sleeve back down he gave her hand a small squeeze before letting it go. He sighed and looked over at the door, wondering how much longer the rest would need with getting her a bed.

The machine beeped ones, indicating it was done. The arc moved back to the head of the bed and went into stand-by. Turning to the monitor he saved and printed the results of the screening. Outside of the spike by her soul, there were a few anomalies that he doubted were due to the narcotic or having just been tackled. Then again, this wasn’t his field of expertise, he could be mistaking. Still, it would be safest to have Alphys take a good look at them.

~

“Sans?”

“Hey, there kiddo. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know… Heavy… Tired… Where is everyone?”

I didn’t have to look around to know that Sans was the only one in the room with me. Not that I had the strength to look around. Just the thought of it made me want to go back to sleep.

“They… Needed a bit of break… Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember… Pain…”

“pain? do you remember what caused the pain?”

“The magic of the machine… It hurt my soul…”

A heavy silence before Sans sighed and came to sit on the edge of the glass bed.

“listen, kid… you freaked out pretty bad. you looked and acted like an injured cornered animal… your eyes were flashing between green and white… it looked like you were about to attack… so undyne did what she thought was best and tackled you to the ground, rougher than necessary but, that is undyne for you. alphys sedated you shortly after…”

Tears stung in my eyes. This was exactly what I had been afraid of would happen. I wanted to curl up in a ball and just disappear, but my body felt too heavy to move.

“Did I hurt anyone…?”

Sans shook his head and a let out a small sigh of relieve. My head felt hazy but in the wrong way. I didn’t like it. There was a strange look on Sans’s face, just underneath his it-is-going-to-be-okay smile. It took me a long time, it felt like a long time, to place it. There was something he wasn’t telling me.

“Sans? What is it?”

“what is what?”

I just stared at him as I tried to form an answer that didn’t allow him a way of getting out of answering it. In the end, it wasn’t necessary. Sighing he placed a hand on mine, instinctively I curled my fingers around his.

“what it is, is some more bad news i’m afraid… the new screening that we did while you were unconscious, suggests that there is something… off… about your soul. which means we are going to need to run some tests specifically on your soul…”

“No…”

It was meant to be a scream, but it was barely above a whisper. My throat feeling like it was being squeezed shut. Tears left wet tracks as they ran down the side of my face and I felt my head shake from side to side. There was a squeeze to my hand. I squeezed back, or at least I tried to, my mind was too hazy to tell if I succeeded.

“angel. i understand that it terrifies you, but we need to know what is causing these readings if we want to be able to help you properly.”

My head kept shaking. I had no idea how to make it stop. Tears rolling down fast.

“Please…”

“i’m sorry kid. i can promise that we won’t do it now, but we will have to at some point… sorry.”


	22. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel´s soul gets manifested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Just do it!”

It took me a moment to realise that the words had come out of my mouth. A sob escaped me, hot tears left cold streaks on my face. Their expressions ranged from confusion to worry to doubt.

“As much as I admire your spirit punk, now is not the time.”

“R-r-right. T-t-the anaesthetics are c-c-clouding your judgement.”

“No, it’s not! Just do it! Now! Just get it over with!”

“kid… there is no need to rush into anything… just calm down…”

They didn’t understand. They just didn’t! If I ‘just calmed down’ I would not be able to do it when they were ready for it. They meant well, I knew that, but that didn’t help. It was now or possibly never.

They didn’t want to do it? Fine, they didn’t need to. I’d do it myself. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and held my hands over the top of my chest and focussed on my soul. A hiss escaped me as it started to manifest.

“HU… ANGEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“angel, stop, it shouldn’t hurt.”

“It always hurts!”

Another sob broke free and I reopened my eyes, seeing my soul hidden behind my hands. Just the brush of the air passing it was enough to make you winch. It was too sensitive to bear having it manifested for long. So, without looking up I lowered my hands, literally baring my soul to them.

Everybody was staring at me in shock when I managed to look up. Sans’s eye lights had even disappeared giving him a creepy look. Even Mettaton’s crew had forgotten their jobs and were openly gawking at my soul.

Papyrus was the first to recover enough to do something. That something was coming to stand in front of me leaning forward to get a closer look at my soul. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on it, making my teeth clench, he didn’t seem to notice. He had a hand in his chin and a very thoughtful look as he studied the shreds of white swirling in amongst the green. The ratio between the two colours seemed to continuously shift slightly, though green remained dominant.

“SANS, I’M CONFUSED. AREN’T HUMAN SOULS SUPPOSE TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND? AND OF ONE COLOUR?”

“yes…”

“THAN DOES THAT MEAN THAT ANGEL ISN’T HUMAN?!”

“i think this is more complicated than that bro…”

The lights in Sans’s eyes returned and his stare was so intense that I couldn’t look at him or anyone for that matter. With shaking hands, I guided my soul back into my chest, the pain slowly fading away as it was back where it belonged. My shaking only increased though as I began to realise what I had just done.

This had been exactly the reason why I had to do it now. Because I knew that if I would’ve had time to think about what I was doing then I would never have been able to do what I had just done.

What had just I done?!

My tears were falling faster than before, I could feel them dripping from my chin as well as running down my neck, creating damp spots on the collar of my shirt. A pair of skeleton arms were suddenly wrapped around me, pulling me close against him. My face was squeezed against Papyrus’s chest, my tears now soaking his shirt, for someone with literally no muscles he was surprisingly strong.

“DON’T CRY ANGEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP SOLVE THIS PUZZLE! AFTER ALL, I AM GREAT AT MY THINGS, BUT PUZZLES ARE MY SPECIALITY!”

Another sob escaped me and I clung onto him like he was a lifeline, which at that moment in time he might as well have been.

I was staring at my phone. Gabriel’s number was on the screen, waiting for me to press dial. He wasn’t here. He was on some tropical destination with his parents. They did that every now and then, to try and mend their bond. Gabriel had never seemed too interested in doing anything of the sorts, but I couldn’t blame him for not turning down bribe attempts that involved such elaborate getaways. Besides he had to keep his father on his side if he didn’t want to be financially cut off. Not that the gangs didn’t pay him plenty both for keeping their secrets silent as well as revealing the secrets of the others.

I wished he was here though. I wished that he had been there during the screening and the aftermath. I wished that I didn’t have to tell him what happened, that he already knew. I wished that he would call so that I didn’t have too.

The screen turned off. I had been idle long enough for my phone’s battery saving system to kick in. Sighing deeply, I put it back in my pocket. I could feel Sans’s eyes on me, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could. He’d been doing that ever since I had revealed my soul. Instead, I tried to focus on the MTT soap that was playing on the TV. Fortunately, that wasn’t too difficult with the volume being loud enough for Papyrus to hear what was happening while being busy in the kitchen.

“listen…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“kid…”

“Sans please, don’t make me regret agreeing to your brother’s offer.”

Sans sighed. Papyrus had insisted on me coming over to their place and hang out until I felt better. And well I knew myself well enough to know that if I had declined and instead went home alone that even Molly’s fluffy snuggles wouldn’t have been enough to keep the dark thoughts from taking over and making me do things I’d end up regretting.

“you’re not a freak, angel.”

Maybe agreeing had been a mistake as well. Subconsciously I grabbed my wrists, my fingers tracing and pressing down on the raised scar tissue that covered them. Eyes focused on the TV.

“I am a freak…”

“you’re not.”

Before I could say anything, Papyrus came into the living room, a proud smile on his face, carrying three plates of spaghetti.

“PREPARE YOURSELF, ANGEL! FOR YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Letting go of my wrists I took the plate he held out to me, smiling, grateful for the interruption. He gave the other plate to Sans who suddenly looked completely relaxed. All the low-key tension that had been emanating from him ever since Papyrus had left us alone in the living room was gone. Though as Papyrus came to sit on my other side I could see him eye me again. Deciding to ignore it again I took my first bite of Papyrus’s infamous special spaghetti.

“I have to say Papyrus, this is truly some special spaghetti.”

“BUT OF COURSE! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR OUR GUESTS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

I smiled at him, his enthusiasm was contagious. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sans’s smile grow a little.

“you’re the coolest, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic updates, Angel has not been cooperating lately


	23. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore's golden flowers cause Angel quite the headache

Time passed. As it, somehow, always does.

The first episode of the show got aired. Asgore had invited everybody over to come see it in the palace. Both for safety reasons as well as social. I couldn’t bring myself to watch it, though. Instead, I had spent that hour in the garden with Molly and Sans. Apparently, he wasn’t as big of a fan of Mettaton as his brother and rather keep an eye on me. I couldn’t blame him if it hadn’t been for my pills I would have been a flight risk. However, my drugged induced relaxation caused me to just lie in the grass, stare at the sky and run my fingers through Molly’s thick coat. Sans had lied with me. It had been nice.

The show was a hit.

Reviews were great. Ratings kept going up. Mettaton was by far everyone’s favourite and I was perfectly fine with that. Yet, it wasn’t long before I couldn’t go into the street without being recognised, which had been a little unsettling at first. Fortunately, most monsters stuck to just greeting me or wishing me luck with my recovery. It happened only a few times when someone would want something more personal as taking a selfie with me.

Gabriel still hadn’t come home. The family trip had been extended due to some issues with the sister location of his father’s company that was located near where they were. And leaving now would be bad publicity or something… It was a lie. I knew that and I knew that he knew that I knew, but ignorance is bliss.

Besides the monster crew made sure I wasn’t lonely. I hung out with the skeleton brothers a lot. Papyrus invited me along to cooking lessons with Undyne, which were intense, but fun and were usually followed up by Alphys tuning up an anime. Asgore also regularly invited over for tea, once in a while it was to discuss how things were going, but most of the time it was just for fun. He loved telling me about the family he ones had, speaking so fondly of his ex-wife and late children. A part of me wondered if the monster king invited me over so much because he was lonely, but it felt rude to ask so I didn’t. Besides, it wasn’t like I minded, even though the golden flowers always did give me a headache.

Such was the case again now. It didn’t help that we were sitting in a room filled with them. Asgore had hoped to teach me more about gardening, but the rain that had been predicted for the evening had decided to show up early, not that I really minded. I had discovered during previous visits that despite his efforts I wasn’t cut out to be a gardener. I just lacked the feel that he seemed to have. Still, he refused to believe that to be the case and when the weather did allow it he had me helping him.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine…”

Looking unconvinced he reached across the table and carefully rested his big paw-like hand to my forehead. I smiled and tried to push it away.

“Honestly, I’m fine, it’s nothing, just a bit of a headache.”

He gave me a sympathetic smile and ran his hand over the top of my head before pulling it back.

“I have some human pain medicine, I’ll get you some.”

Knowing better than to protest I just nodded. A sigh escaped me when I was alone. Looking over at the golden flowers on the windowsill I wondered ones again why they bothered me so much. Putting my cup of tea back on it saucer I stood up and walked over. The rain was streaming down the window, blurring everything on the other side of the glass, only leaving vague shapes. A stark contrast with the flowers standing in front of it. Careful, with shaking hands, I picked up the pot, holding the flowers at eye height.

Why were my hands shaking?

Why was my heart pounding in my chest?

A clenching pain came from my soul at the same time a stabbing pain shot through my head.

Golden flowers.

All around me.

As tall as me.

Screaming.

“Angel?!”

A deep voice rumbled through the screaming. A big soft hand gently covered my mouth and I suddenly realised that the screaming wasn’t just inside my head. The flowers started to fade from my vision, Asgore’s worried face replacing them. Right as I started to calm down just a little his worried face turned to one of shock and he turned to dust right before my eyes. A shocked gasp left me and I stumbled backwards, my heel stepping on something and slipping right out from underneath me.

A blinding pain made my teeth clench on my way down. Falling onto my side I hissed and grabbed my head, the back of it throbbing in time with my pulse.

Despite my protests, Asgore had brought me to one of the guest bedrooms. Laying me in the bed with an ice pack. Fortunately, I did manage to talk him out of calling a doctor for me. My self-healing would take care of any damage the window sill may have caused. What was less fortunate was that I was now alone with my own thoughts that wouldn’t stop replaying the hallucinations. Sighing I tried to focus on the cold that was slowly numbing the pain, but the visions refused to leave.

Hallucinations, that’s all they were, I was certain of that.

They couldn’t be real.

There was no way.

Yet.

It had looked and felt so real.

I could feel the petals of the other flowers brushing against me.

The dust settling onto me.

A sob escaped me, my shoulders beginning to shake.

It was stupid, I knew that. Asgore was fine. I could feel his soul move around the castle. Still, I couldn’t shake the image of his soul cracking and shattering right in front of me.

But it wasn’t real.

I knew that.

I couldn’t sense his soul shattering, which is how I knew it wasn’t real.

It wasn’t real.

Why couldn’t I believe that?!

“What do you mean you there was nothing you could do?!”

“Tori, please. Not so loud, she’s sleeping.”

“What?! Humans with head injuries shouldn’t be sleeping unsupervised! They can go into a coma!”

Hurried footsteps followed and I groaned as the room brightened. The sudden shift in light waking me up completely. I opened my eyes to find a large goat woman with a worried expression walking over to me.

Toriel.

Asgore’s ex-wife and the former queen.

Before I could sit up she had already taken a seat on the edge of the bed and put a large pawlike hand, so similar Asgore’s, on my shoulder to keep me lying down. There was something motherly about the worried look she wore as she looked me over. Her eyes lingered on mine just a little too long, my shades lying on the nightstand.

Asgore appeared behind her, keeping an appropriate distance from her, an apolitical smile on his face.

My soul ached with a nostalgia I didn’t understand. Yet, I didn’t want this moment to ever stop. Toriel’s hand moved from my shoulder to my head, probably trying to feel for a bump that was no longer there, and I couldn’t help but lean into the touch, closing my eyes. I didn’t understand but it felt like this had been something that I had been longing for; for years.

“How are you feeling, my child?”

“I’m fine, mum.”

My eyes shot open. We looked at each other for a long moment as we both processed what I had just said. I had no idea why I had called her mum. I shouldn’t have. What was wrong with me? This was my first time meeting the woman! Yet is felt so natural.

A flustered expression coloured her face which caused an endeared look from Asgore, it was almost painful to see how much he still loved her.

“Did you just call me… mum?

“Yeah…”

“Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy? To call me… mother?”

I sat up while mulling over the question, or more exact trying to figure out why the answer was yes. Feeling very self-conscious I looked away as I nodded.

“Yeah… It’s stupid… I just… I don’t know… I guess… I miss being part of a family… I should probably talk about that with doctor Daveed during my next appointment with her…”

“Angel, that isn’t stupid in the least.”

“Asgore is right, there is nothing wrong with wanting to have a family. You can call me whatever you like.”

Asgore came to stand closer and placed one comforting hand on my shoulder and the other on Toriel’s. Toriel was smiling, but I could see a deep sorrow in her eyes that she was trying to hide. I looked over at Asgore in hopes that he noticed as well and perhaps could explain it, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was just looking at me. A proud and bittersweet look in his eyes, I smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	24. Schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets tutored by Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“My head hurts.”

“come on, you know this stuff.”

I groaned and rested my head on my arms. Toriel chuckled and petted my head.

“Maybe it is time for a break. The tea will be ready soon anyway.”

“she can take a break as soon as she gives the right answer.”

“Mean!”

Now they were both chuckling. Toriel’s hand disappeared from my head and I heard her retreat towards the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked butterscotch cinnamon filled the living room as she took her signature pie out of the oven. With a sigh, I lifted my head and saw Sans patiently waiting for me to give the math problem another shot. Propping my head on my hand I looked back at the book in front of me. It was one of the math books from Toriel’s school, meant for twelve-year-olds.

I couldn’t deny that I still was embarrassed about the fact that most preteens could give me a run for my money when it came down to math. But then again, I had been lucky to have learned to read, write and the most basic of math before I had been kidnapped. Going to school was not an option if the government believed you to be dead.

Fortunately, the book in the library didn’t care about such trivial things so I wasn’t completely stupid according to academic levels. My reading and writing were what they should be, though I didn’t understand most of the grammar and spelling rules. History was my strong suit, though that had also been the easiest to learn about. History was just so interesting.

When Toriel had found out that I never had any proper schooling she had taken it upon herself to change that. Which I shouldn’t have been as surprised about as I had. She was both a principal and a teacher after all. She had been quick to assign Sans as my tutor for the beta subjects, which were my weak points. I just could never really make head or tails of the books covering them.

He as a surprisingly good teacher. He was patient and didn’t get frustrated when it took me forever to comprehend something I could tell made perfect sense to him. What was especially nice was how he almost always found a way to bring the real world into his teachings. Which meant that a lot of his lessons were outdoors. Seeing and experiencing helped me a lot to wrap my head around the theories and formulas written in the schoolbooks. It was just too bad that the more advanced math became the less real-world examples there were to help simplify it. Sure, there were plenty of examples of why it was important to understand it, but even story based questions were difficult on me.

“write out your train of thought.”

Sighing I started copying the problem into my notebook and tried to remember what method I needed to use to get to the solution. Taking his advice, I started to pen down ever one that came to mind. Abandoning them as soon as they stopped making sense for the problem. Sans didn’t say anything as I filled the page with nonsense, simply waiting to see if I would manage to figure it out on my own. Which I did. Though it wasn’t until after Toriel had already brought us all a cup of tea and a slice of pie. It had taken me way longer than it should’ve but I had managed, maybe.

“Is the answer twenty-three? Please, tell me it’s twenty-three?”

“it’s twenty-three.”

“Oh, thank all that’s good in this world.”

To my relieve, Toriel reached out and closed the book, signalling that now it was really break-time. Giving me another pet on the head before pulling her hand back.

“I’m proud of the process your making, my child. And you should be too.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“yeah kid, it won’t be long now before geometry will; shape your life.”

Sans gave me a wink while Toriel started laughing, I just gave him push unable to keep the grin off my face. It was a good thing Papyrus was on duty because the next half hour was filled with horrible puns until we were all laughing too hard to think of any new ones.

The sun had set fully, the first stars popping up above us. I had never really watched a sunset this intently. But then again, I had never watched the sunset with monsters before. Papyrus especially had been very openly loving the shift of colours as the sky slowly darkened. Though I could tell Sans had greatly enjoyed the sight as well. Now that the sun had disappeared behind the horizon however it was time for what we were here for. Near the top of Mt. Ebott, the exit of the Underground close by. The lights of the town shining below us, dim enough to have no influence on the brightness of the stars shimmering above us. Sans was already busy setting up his telescope to give us an even better view of them and to help with the astronomy lesson.

“Hey Sans…”

“hmmm?”

“Why did the astronomer become an actor?”

Looking up from the telescope amused anticipation clear in his eye lights.

“i don’t know, why did the astronomer become an actor?”

“Because they had always wanted to visit the stars.”

He chuckled a little while Papyrus groaned.

“SANS! YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE ON THE HUMAN!”

“aw, come on pap, her pun was just out of this world.”

“SANS!”

I laughed, both at the joke and at Papyrus’ exaggerated annoyance with his brother. I was starting to be able to read Papyrus’ tells between being really bothered by Sans’ puns and when he was just exaggerating.

“why did the astronaut return to earth?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“to give the aliens some space.”

Papyrus threw his hands up in the air in a fake fit while my eyes started to tear from laughing. Sans looked pleased with himself as I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes. As much as I hated that I started to cry whenever I was laughing too hard, he loved it. Occasionally he would pun until he had me laughing so hard that the tears were streaming down my face.

“I THOUGHT YOU HAD INVITED THE HUMAN ALONG TO TUTOR HER ABOUT THE STARS NOT FOR YOUR BLASTED PUNS!”

“you’re right bro. come on kiddo, let’s see if you can find polaris, also known as the north star.”

Wiping away the remaining tears I kneeled by the telescope and started searching. Astronomy wasn’t a mandatory school subject, but it was one that Sans had insisted on giving. Not that I minded, I had always loved stargazing. So, learning the locations and names of the stars and constellation fun. Difficult, but fun. Sans did all the teaching, while Papyrus simply took in the beauty of the stars.

“Sans?”

“hmmm?”

I looked over at Papyrus for a moment before lowering my voice a little.

“Why couldn’t I bring Molly along?”

Sans chuckled softly before taking the telescope from me and lowering his voice as well.

“in the underground, there was a white dog that would plague papyrus by stealing his bone attacks and stuff. i think molly reminds him a little too much of that ‘meddling canine’.”

I nodded and pulled the blanket Papyrus had thought to bring along for me a little tighter. It was nearing midnight and the temperature had dropped significantly. The days might feel like it was almost summer, the nights were a strong reminder that it was still just spring. Not that either of the skeletons seemed in the least bit bothered by the cold.

“Are you guys really not cold?”

“don’t worry, it takes more than this to chill us to the bone.”

“SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS! LISTEN HERE HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU. WE SKELETONS AREN’T AS SENSITIVE TO CHANGES IN TEMPERATURE AS YOU HUMANS ARE. WE CAN SENSE THEM, BUT THEY DON’T AFFECT US MUCH AS WE HAVE NOTHING TO FREEZE OR OVERHEAT.”

“you might not have anything to freeze, but you are still the coolest there is bro.”

“BUT OF COURSE, I AM! NEYHEHEH!”

“You are guys truly are the best skeleton friends a girl could ask for, thank you.”

“for what?”

“Everything.”


	25. Dominoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out a live audience was a really bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I’d never seen Papyrus change channels while an MTT show was coming up, but I was grateful he did. Even in my drugged-up state, I doubted if I could’ve handled seeing what happened just a few hours ago. We should never have allowed a live audience. The human news flashes by and I wince as the catastrophe that is latest episode is being discussed. Papyrus fumbles with the remote for a moment before succeeding in turning the TV off.

“ENOUGH TV FOR NOW! I MUST GO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES!”

Avoiding eye contact he jumps off the couch and is out of the door faster than I would have thought possible. From beside me, my phone started buzzing, the same number as the last forty or so calls lightens up the screen. The vibrations of the incoming call cause my phone to tether dangerously close to the edge of the couch. I watch as the next buzz sends it over and hear it fall onto the floor. Still, it buzzes. It is not until three more buzzes have broken the silence before the caller gets the hint. For the now that is.

“what happened today wasn’t your fault kid. there was nothing you could’ve done to prevent it from happening.”

I look up to see Sans at the railing, looking down at me. The smart part of me knew he was right. The audience had become a powder keg the moment I had rejected my biological parents. The racist conclusions that had been yelled were the spark that had set it off. But that was the smart part of me and, let’s face it, we all know that that part isn’t very big.

“I should’ve stayed and healed those that got injured.”

“angel, no. you don’t have to heal anyone you don’t want to.”

“You don’t understand. I have to.”

“no, you don’t. not anymore.”

“But I… He’ll… I… I have to. I have to heal.”

“shhh, angel, it’s okay. nobody needs healing. we’re all fine.”

Skeletal hands gripped mine and I had no idea if he had walked down or just used a shortcut. He was right. Nobody needed healing. All the souls I could sense around me were at full health. Everybody was fine. Everybody but me. I pulled my hands from his in favour of being able to rest my head in them. My phone buzzes. The number of unread texts from the number increases by one.

“I want to go home.”

“you know that the media and your bio-parents are waiting in front of your flat for you.”

“You could short-cut me.”

“it’s best if you don’t isolate yourself, trust me on that, okay?”

“I miss Molly…”

A rub to my head makes me think of Asgore, it’s a nice distraction. I can feel Sans joining me on the couch and let him reposition me so that my head is resting in his lap. His fingers gently passing through my hair. He liked touching my hair, as did Papyrus. It had been a bit weird in the beginning, but I had gotten used to it by now. My phone started buzzing again. I couldn’t see the screen from this angle, but I could tell it was the same number, if only from the number of buzzes before giving up.

“Why do you think they acted like that?”

“who? your bio-parents? my guess is that they never managed to properly deal with your kidnapping. and now that you are ‘back’… they want to make up for lost time. in their mind, you’re probably still the little girl they lost fifteen years ago. denying the logic that you aren’t in favour of having everything be the way they wished things were.”

“That doesn’t sound like a guess…”

“i may have taken the liberty of looking up some general info on them when you agreed to mettaton’s plan. had a feeling they would show up sooner or later.”

“I’m glad I said no when you offered to arrange a meeting with them.”

It was a horrible thing to say, but it was true. I had enough to deal with as is. I didn’t need the extra layer of monster-phobic strangers with whom I share DNA added on top of it. Especially not when those strangers seemed to believe they knew everything about me. As well as assumed that I would just do as they told me to for they knew what was best for me because of the shared DNA.

We sit in silence for a long time, both mulling over our own thoughts. The growing shadows the only indicator that time is truly passing. The hand that had been moving through my hair stills and I could hear his breathing slowing down, become deeper. I looked behind me and saw that Sans had indeed fallen asleep. It was probably a good thing Papyrus was out or he would have berated him for being a lazy bone. Turning my head back I stared at the black screen of the TV. My phone buzzes again and I just closed my eyes, as if that helped block out the sound, and wished Gabriel was here.

 

My phone beeped and I groan, rolling onto my other side, blindly feeling around for it. When my fingers touch the cool plastic, I pick it up and groan again as the sudden bright light of the screen temporarily blinds me. I should’ve put my shades back on first. My lock screen informs me that I have dozens of missed calls and unread texts from the same number as well as one unread text from a different number. Unlocking my phone, I wipe away the notifications for the first number before opening the latest text.

CC +

I sigh deeply and sit up. Disorientation hits me as I am not greeted by the sight of my bedroom. Rubbing my eyes, I remember that I am the skele bros house, on their living room couch to be exact. It’s dark and silent. They must both be asleep. Which is rare, as Papyrus hardly needed any sleep to get him through the day. Pushing off the blanket one of them had laid over me and put my boots back on, keeping a close eye on both of their bedroom doors. Putting my phone in the back pocket of my jeans I get up, grab my shades and my jacket and quietly make my way over to the front door. I open it just enough for me to slip out before carefully closing it behind me. The cold of the night wakes me up fully and makes me shiver. Wrapping my arms around myself I start walking.


	26. CC +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans follows Angel to the Border

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Lying on the roof staring at the stars Sans noticed when the front door was carefully opened. For a moment, he thought it might be his brother to tell him it’s dangerous to be on the roof and that he had to come down. But then the door was carefully closed again and a pair of footsteps started echoing through the night. Sitting up he caught sight of the black figure walking through the abandoned street. He raised a bony brow. Where could she possibly be going at this hour? She was heading in the wrong direction for it to be going home and was walking too calm to be acting out of panic. Looking down the road she was walking his eyes narrowed.

Following her was tricky due to her soul sensing ability. Fortunately, there were plenty of souls around so he just had to make sure not to draw too much attention to his. Choosing his shortcuts carefully he managed to keep an eye on her without her seeming to notice him. As he had feared she was heading for the Border. Hiding in the shadows of an alleyway he watched her enter a building with a black car parked in front of it. Shortcutting his way onto the roof of the opposite building he waited and listened. There was someone speaking inside the building, a man, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. A quiet female voice answered Angel’s voice. The man made another comment before silence fell.

The silence remained for a long time, making it tempting to shortcut closer, but he didn’t want to risk it. There was no doubt in his mind that now she had arrived she was paying extra attention to the souls around her. If he would disappear and reappear in a new location she would take notice. Half an hour passed before the sound of footsteps broke the silence. A group of three men, two monsters and one human, all sporting a keyhole patch, walked out of the building and into the car.

The Wonder gang, known cyber criminals.

The engine got started, but the car stayed put. A few moments later two more humans walked out of the building. A blond man and a black-haired woman, Angel. The man, sporting the same patch as the others, had his arm around her waist, keeping her close beside him as he spoke softly to her, too soft for Sans to hear, a grin on his face. Her body language made it clear that she wasn’t too fond of the closeness, but she didn’t push him away either. That was, not until his hand slid down her hip, moving forward a little. Clenching his teeth Sans watched as the man simply chuckled while Angel stepped out of his reach and crossed her arms.

“If you’re so desperate for some female company get your ass over to the Forbidden Fruit, I’m sure the girls there know exactly how to keep you entertained.”

The Forbidden Fruit, a strip club suspected of being used as a cover for the Fallen gang to deal in arms, located just outside of the Border on the monster side of town. It patrons included both humans and monsters. Sans couldn’t deny he’d visited a few times himself, off the clock as well. The man gave her wink and a nod with his head before getting in the car. It drove off the moment the door closed. Sans’s eyes focussed on Angel as she leant against the building hugging herself, looking miserable. Weighing his options, he decided to not confront her just yet. There was no telling how the Wonder gang would retaliate if they thought Angel had let him follow her.

It was a while before Angel moved again. She pushed herself off the wall and started walking back towards the monster side of town. Sticking to a safe distance Sans followed her. It wasn’t until she was out of view of the Border that he used a shortcut to stand before her. Startled she nearly dropped the cigarette she had been smoking.

“Wha… Sans! I…”

She fell silent as he took a step forward, into her personal space, and lifted a hand. She looked scared like she was expecting him to harm her either physically or mentally. He knew that it wasn’t personal, just an old trauma she was still working through. It still stung though. Gently he rested his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear streaks with his thumb.

“I’m sorry…”

“for what?”

“I don’t know… Sneaking out…?”

“it’s okay.”

More tears ran down her cheeks. Those two words were enough to cause all the emotions to become too much for her to keep in. And it wasn’t long before she was on her knees crying into his shoulder as he held her tight. She had been crying a lot since they got reacquainted, but she had not cried like this before. This was letting go of all the emotions she had not dared to deal with until now. He could only hope that she would feel better afterwards.


	27. Moore Incorportated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Asgore and Mettaton give a press conference in the hope of fixing some of the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I couldn’t stop pulling at the sleeves of the dress shirt I had been told to put on. Sure, it was a fancy shirt and it made me look sophisticated, but it was also highly uncomfortable. Admittedly, that might also just have been me projecting my anxiety onto the shirt, needing something to blame. I looked at the stranger in the full-length mirror of my dressing room. She looked like a secretary or a news archon. Her hair pulled up into some fancy twisting concoction, full face of ‘natural-looking’ makeup, green silk dress shirt, charcoal pencil skirt and a pair of black heels. If it hadn’t been for the discoloured eyes I wouldn’t have believed that it was me. I couldn’t deny that my reflection was attractive, but she just wasn’t me.

“Darling, you look absolutely stunning!”

Mettaton walked in without bothering to knock wearing a killer charcoal suit himself. He put his hands on my shoulders as he came to stand behind me, crouching so that he could look at me through the reflection. I tried to smile, it didn’t really come out right. He gave my shoulders a supportive squeeze before straightening my shirt. Gently slapping my hands when I started pulling at the sleeves again.

“No need to be nervous dear. Security has been heightened, there will be no last-minute surprise guests this time around. Just let me and Asgore do that talking. You’ll be fine. We also have some pieces of paper at your spot so you can fold those if you need it.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, I nodded. With a hand on the small of my back, the giant robot monster led me from the safety of my dressing room to the studio’s right wing. From the shadows, I could see that there were about a dozen people seated before the stage, all reporters. The cameras were both facing the stage as well as the reporters. It was beyond me why they thought another live Q and A would be a good idea, but I hoped beyond hope that they were right and that this time there would be no surprise guests. Mettaton’s hand disappeared and I looked over my shoulder to see him walk over to one of the crew. Probably making sure that everything was up to his standards. Sometimes I really did pity them, Mettaton was not easy to please.

Moving to the refreshment table I picked up a bottle of MTT water, the bottle in the shape of Mettaton’s box form. I was about to take a sip when I felt his eyes on me and with a roll of mine I grabbed a straw. I did not see the point of the makeup or the dressing up for that matter. I hadn’t been required during any of the previous times I had stepped in front of a camera. Asgore chuckled as he came to stand by me.

“He just wants to make sure that this won’t be a repeat of last week.”

“I didn’t have to play dress up last week.”

“It’s his way of making sure everything will go according to plan.”

“What? Did he also give the reporters a list of approved questions?”

“He might have.”

I was stunned. I had meant that as a joke. Asgore’s expression showed that he considered it a real possibility. I looked over at Mettaton, he was still talking with the cat monster. Poor guy was actually shaking a little as he forced a smile and just kept on nodding. I was suddenly very glad I couldn’t make out what Mettaton was telling him.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yes, dear?”

“If the question comes… What should I say about you and Toriel being sort of my surrogate parents?”

“If the question comes I’ll answer it.”

He gave me a sideways hug and I hugged him back. Making sure to avoid getting any makeup on his royal outfit. It was strange to see him in it. I had grown so accustomed to his casual outfits that I couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated and out of place beside him. The fact that the green of my shirt was a heavy contrast to the purple of his cloak didn’t help.

An alarm sounded, signalling that we needed to get into place. Asgore gave me a smile as he adjusted his crown and smoothed his cloak. I put my nearly empty bottle of water down and walked over to Mettaton knowing he would want me to. He gave me a final one over, quickly smoothing any stray hairs back into place before approving. He turned on his heels and made his way onto the stage. Asgore followed shortly after him and I was the last to take my position behind the last available lectern. To my relief, there were indeed small sheets of paper for me to fold. The lightening changed a little, to adjust to our presence as the cameras did the same. A countdown was visible on the monitor situated before us, out of sight of the camera’s, to let us know what the cameras were showing the world.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this live press conference. We understand that last week events have raised quite a few questions. We hope to answer these questions and soothe any worries you might have.”

A human woman with a blue headscarf was first to raise her hand after Asgore had fallen silent. Gaining the right to ask the first question.

“I have a question for Miss Angel. Miss, I am not going to beat around the bush, why did you react so negatively towards your biological parents.”

Of course, I had known this question would be asked, but I had hoped that either Asgore or Mettaton would be asked something first. Taking a deep breath, I choose my words carefully as I answered.

“That question does not have an easy answer, so please hear me out. As those familiar with the show know I have very little to no memory of my time before I was rescued. This also means I have no memory of the family I had. When they suddenly appeared on stage I had no idea who they were. I’m sorry to say that there was no magical spark of recognition on my side. To me, they were strangers who suddenly wanted to hold me and take me somewhere. It was a very… unsettling experience for me. I recognise that I have may have reacted a little harsh, but I wasn’t thinking clearly at the time.”

A bunny monster man stood up.

“Why didn’t you seek out contact with your biological parents before last week?”

“Because, harsh as it may sound, I had no desire to do so. And I thought neither did they. After all, there is a marble stone in the graveyard for their lost daughter. I thought they had moved on. And in a way, I am not the daughter they have lost. I am not the girl they once knew and loved. I can’t even fathom what she was like. This girl… Maya… I’m not her. Maya’s died back in the…”

“I think what Angel is trying to say is that though she is physically still the daughter that they lost, mentally she has had to go through so many hardships that she feels she has become a different person.”

My hands shook as I grabbed a piece of paper and began folding. I just needed to relay my focus, just as doctor Daveed has taught me. I heard the voices of the reporters ask more questions and either Asgore or Mettaton providing answers, but I didn’t register what was being said. My focus completely on the paper creatures I was creating. It wasn’t until I had created a crane, a frog and a cicada that I felt in control again.

“What makes you believe that she is better off amongst you rather than being amongst her own race?”

I looked up without lifting my head. A human man was standing. I didn’t like his body language, though I couldn’t pinpoint why. Then again, I might be prejudiced because of the question he had asked. From the corner of my eye, I could see Asgore letting out a silent sigh. We all had known these sorts of racist comments were to be expected. I just had no idea if this was the first one or if he had had to answer more before now.

“I believe I am better of here.”

A stunned silence. The words were out of my mouth before I could consider whether or not it was a good idea to say them. I saw the cameras focus on me. The reporter looked at me, an eager glint appeared in his eyes. Before he could ask another question, I elaborated.

“Nobody is making me say this. But I can assure you that everybody that has lived in the Border will feel the same. The guards treat us with the same respect they give everyone else. The police see us all as guilty until they can’t find any proof of the opposite.

I’ve lost count of how often I have been harassed by the police simply for walking down the street. The same goes for the few times I went into the human side of town. Name calling. Having things thrown at me. People trying to pick a fight. All because come from the Border. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. Let alone stand up for myself, lest I wanted to risk getting arrested.

Never have I feared any of those things when going into the monster side. Of course, some monsters were wary of me, but no one harassed me. At worst, they would cross the street to avoid having to walk past me. And most importantly, it were monsters that saved me from the human that started all of this. This does not mean I view the monster race as better, just that, at this point in time, I feel safest amongst them.”

The reporter was silent for a moment before a smirk crept onto his face.

“That is an adorable little story but, be honest now. Do you live with monsters to avoid prosecution for your crimes?”

“Angel is not above the consequences of the crimes she has committed during her time living in the Border. Having said that, the crimes that can be connected to her and she has admitted to are mild offences. A judge has looked over her case and passed a verdict. What that verdict is; is of no importance to anyone but her and the law. Her crimes are not severe enough to make such information public knowledge.”

“Darlings, as much as I hate to say it, our time is running out. Who wishes to have the final question?”

It looked like the same reporter wanted to be the one, but before he could the voice of the woman with the headscarf broke the silence.

“Miss Angel, how do you feel about the initiative your biological parents have started?”

Confused I looked over at Asgore and Mettaton who both didn’t seem to understand the question either. Figuring that we could go over time just a little I asked my own question.

“I’m sorry, what initiative? Could you please elaborate?”

“Your biological parents seem convinced that you are either being held here against your will or being kept in the dark through a web of lies. They have grouped up with Moore Incorporated to ‘bring you back home’. What are your thoughts on this?”

I heard Asgore answer for me after I remained silent for too long.

“We are going to need some time to process this new information before we can give a statement.”

Multiple reporters stood up, some already halfway asking a question. Desiring an immediate reaction, but Mettaton stepped away from his lectern and took centre stage striking a pose.

“Alas, that really is all we have time for now! Rest assured, we will consider doing this again. But for now, we wish you all a good evening!”

He struck another pose as the cameras got turned off. Of course, not all the reporters gave up that easily. A big furry hand guided me off the stage as they started to simultaneously ask questions. A numbness had crept into me.

Moore Incorporated… It couldn’t…


	28. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel found the video covering her biological parents initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“My son, Gabriel Moore, while risking his own well-being, had bravely spent years trying to convince Maya to come home."

He had… He had wanted… All those years… All he had wanted… It had been a lie. All of it. Everything!

My hands were shaking so bad that I needed to put my phone down and grip the table. The video kept playing but I couldn’t make out what Mr Moore was saying, the rushing of my blood blocked made the words inaudible. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn’t helping. The image was there on the inside of my eyelids. The words echoed mercilessly in my mind.

Everything had been a lie.

My eyes flashed open and my breath caught in my throat.

He knew everything about me.

He knew where I lived.

He knew what I could do.

He knew where and when I walked Molly.

He knew when I was most likely to be alone.

He knew everything.

Everything.

 

My pulse pounded in my ears. My lungs were on fire. My bare feet ached. My muscles screamed at me to stop. But I couldn’t. I had to keep going. The grey buildings were an endless maze. I had to get lost in it. I could not be found. The beating of my feet on the pavement almost as fast as the beating of my heart.

I had to be fast. I could not be found. Not ever. Not again. The buildings around me blurred together into an endless hallway. A wall of grey. It was in front me. My body turned to the left. I felt myself sink through my ankle, my knees hitting the pavement, my hands were next, followed by my elbows and then my cheek.

Adrenaline still raced in my veins. My heart still pounded. My muscles shook as I gasped for air. Not a single breath was enough. I needed more. I needed to get further. I wasn’t far enough. I had to keep moving. My body wouldn’t move. Couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. The blur began to fade into nothing. The grey turned to gold and green. Everything hurt. Silent tears dampened my stinging cheek. I was falling apart. I had failed.

 

Everything hurt. Some spots more than others. I groaned and opened my eyes. A grey wall. I tried to lift my head, but I couldn’t. There was no strength, just pain and exhaustion. Slowly, my mind recalled where I was and why. A new wave of betrayal hit me and dragged me under. Somehow my shoulders managed to shake as tears streamed down my face.

I don’t know for how long I cried. I had lost my sense of time long before I had woken up. I knew the Underground was about an hour walk away from the studio, but I had run like a madman and was now somewhere deep in the ghost town that New Home had turned into. My phone was still in the studio. There was no way I could contact anyone. I was all alone. The thought both terrified as well as soothed me. Terrified, because I still did not have the strength to move. Soothe, because it had been what I wanted. Nobody knew where I was, I was all alone. Not a single soul near me. The silence was almost deafening.

 

Of course, nothing lasts forever. Though sometimes it certainly feels like it.

 

I heard them calling for me before I could sense them. Their voices echoed loud and far in the silence. I tried to call back, but my throat was hoarse from the running and barely any sound came out. Fortunately, it seemed that cuts in my feet, which I couldn’t feel through all the rest of the pain, had left a clear trail of blood for them to follow.

Two dog monsters were first to find me. Dogi. They both talked at the same time about having found me and how I smelled alright. I had no idea what to make of that last part. Next were Papyrus and Undyne. Undyne pulled me into a sitting position, letting me lean against her chest while Papyrus helped me drink some spider cider. It soothed some of the pain. Dogamy pulled out his phone and told the ‘outside’ search team I had been found while Dogaressa did the same through her radio for the ‘inside’ team.

“Do you think you can walk?”

I shook my head with a humourless chuckle.

“If it wasn’t for you holding me I wouldn’t be able to sit. I’m sorry for running away… I didn’t mean to worry you guys…”

“Don’t sweat it punk. We understand. Besides, you managed to run all this way! You’ve got more spunk in you that I would’ve given you credit!”

“ABSOLUTELY! EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NOT HAVE SUCCEEDED IN RUNNING SUCH A DISTANCE! ALTHOUGH YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE SO WITHOUT THE PROPER TRAINING…”

“I’ll be fine Paps, don’t worry about it. No physical injury can keep me down for long.”

“That’s the spirit! Now come on, let’s get you back home.”

Undyne picked me up and carried me. I could see the bloody trial that I had left in my wake. I wasn’t going to be walking pain-free for a day or two.

The walk back to the entrance behind the castle was long. I had wandered deeper into New Home than I would’ve guessed. No wonder I ached all over. Papyrus had been right. I shouldn’t have run this far without the proper training. Even with my self-healing, it would take my muscles quite some time to recover fully.


	29. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes out to have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There was quite a line, not that it mattered. Walking passed it the bouncer quickly caught sight of me and gestured for me to come in. Ignoring the protests behind me I went straight to the bar where the tender offered me a cherry brandy complete with a stemless cherry perched on the edge of the glass. Fawkes always did know how to make a girl feel welcome. With a smile, I raised my glass to where I knew one of the hidden surveillance cameras was located and took a sip. Looking out towards the dance floor I ate the cherry, pleased the find the special treat inside. Catching the eye of a fine-looking dragon man my smile grew seductive. I finished my drink and made my way over. Time to have some fun.

The music was loud. Almost deafeningly so. The beat drowned out all the thoughts in my mind. My body moved as if under a spell. Warm, eager hands pulled me close against my dance partner. His eyes as eager as his hands. Grabbing the front of his shirt I pulled him across the gap between our lips. Drinking in the kiss as he pulled me flush against his warm body. His hips as enthusiastic as the rest of him which made me smile into the kiss.

The warmth was gone. Stumbling a little as I regained my balance I looked around dumbfounded to see Sans glaring at the dragon.

“Sans? What the fuck?!”

“Dude, I did nothing wrong, she was into it!”

Annoyed I crossed my arms, not liking that the lingering warmth was fading. Sans looked me up and down and I raised my brows at him. He looked pissed off, but I wasn’t sure if it was because of me or the dragon.

“You’re coming home, right now!”

“No, I’m not! You are not my keeper!”

“She’s not going anywhere if she doesn’t want to!”

We were causing a commotion and both Sans and I noticed that the bouncers had their eyes on us. They were waiting for me to make the call though. I won’t deny that it was a tempting idea to have them at least attempt to ‘request’ Sans to leave. Sans seemed to pick up my train of thought. Always so damn perspective.

“What will it take for you to come home with me?”

“Dude, if she’s going home with anyone tonight, it’s going to be me!”

“Keep your drunken ass out of it buddy!”

That gave me an idea. A smile curled on my lips and I waved a dismissive hand towards the bouncers to let them know things were under control. Though I had no doubt they were going to keep a close eye on us.

“That sounds like a plan. Drinking contest. Whoever downs ten shots the fastest gets to decide when and with whom I’m going where.”

Sans gave me an exasperated look. Yeah, now he was definitely pissed at me. But there was a confident glint to his eye-lights. He was willing to play along. The dragon just smirked, oozing confidence. I couldn’t deny being curious to see how this would play out. We made our way to the bar and I called the tender over.

“Shot battle, ten per person.”

They both took a seat as the shots were prepared in front of them. The dragon pulled me against his side and kissed me again.

“For good luck.”

I chuckled at that, enjoying the contact and the warmth of his body. Sans eyes narrowed a little as he looked at me. I tilted my head but didn’t voice my curiosity. Instead, I started the count down the moment the last shot was ready. Both had a hand on top of the bar, but not yet touching their first glass.

“Three… two… one… Go!”

Sans was downing his first glass within the blink of an eye. I had never known his reflexes were that fast. This might not have been such a good idea after all. The dragon did his best to catch up and to his credit, he did very well for the first three shots. That is when his rhythm started to waver. Clearly, he wasn’t used to shot-battles. Sans’ pace barely wavered, but I could tell by how he set down his last empty glass it had come at a price. Eye sockets closed he took a deep breath that he exhaled slowly. This might not be a complete loss just yet.

The dragon set his sixth empty glass down with exaggerated force. Clearly unhappy about how this had played out. I gave him a peck on the cheek. He had done what he could.

“Okay Angel, time to go home.”

Sans started to get up and I just raised my brows at him again. The tender already lining up two new rows of shots. Both men looked confused at me and I just smiled.

“Not so fast, bone man. You first have to defeat me as well. It was whoever downs ten shots the fastest gets to decide.”

Mild annoyance flickered across his face before he chuckled and nodded.

“Should’ve known there was more to it.”

The dragon placed a warm kiss on my neck as he stood, or should I say stumbled, up from his seat to give me full access to the bar. The warmth of his every touch was delicious. Damn, how I wanted to feel that warmth touch me elsewhere. Steadying myself with a deep breath the tender counted down for us.

Sans was downing his first glass in the time it took me to pick mine up. Maybe I had misjudged this, but not about to give in I kept going. It was when Sans put down his fifth glass that he wavered. The alcohol from the previous shots must have started to kick in. Add to that the fact that this was human alcohol rather than magic based monster alcohol. Which was a little less easy to process for monsters, the odds were starting to look more favourable for me. Picking up my fourth I smiled a little, this was my chance to catch up. Throwing my head back I left the shot burn down my throat and settle in my already warm stomach. This was not my first shot battle. I could do this.

Six to four.

Eight to seven.

Nine to nine.

He was had picked up his last shot first, but I was close behind. His glass hit the bar top seconds before mine. It all came down to who had actually downed the shot faster. Before I could open my mouth, a blue glow appeared behind Sans’ teeth and he opened his mouth showing off a blue tongue, made of magic no doubt. It was a fascinating sight for my intoxicated mind. It disappeared as he grinned victoriously at me. It took me a moment to snap back to what we were doing. The low swear behind me helped. I groaned.

“Ffffffffffffffuck.”

“I would’ve loved to.”

A pair of warm arms snaked around my waist and I got pulled against his warm body again. I couldn’t help but pout a little. I had no doubt that it would’ve been very interesting.

“We’re going home.”

I groaned a second time and untangled myself from the warm scaly arms.

“Maybe until a next time.”

Sans gave me a stern look and grabbed my upper arm. Suddenly I was falling. Having lost all sense of balance gravity pulled me down. My back hit something soft. A moment later Sans fell on top of me, his head on my shoulder. I broke out in laughter. After a moment Sans joined me. I could feel the vibration of his laughter, it was a nice feeling. His hands grazed over my arms, probably to get up. But the strange texture of his bony fingers on my skin was so fascinating. I grabbed his wrist and for a moment he tensed. My fingers gently wondered over the bones that made up his hand. After a moment, he relaxed again and he let me trace his phalanges. I let go of his wrist.

It wasn’t long before his free hand traced the lines of the bones on the back of my hand. Moving down to the smooth bumpy scars on my wrist. Down the rest of my arm. My fingers stilled. Focus on the sensation of his passing over my clavicles to the other side, tracing down my other arm that led him to my other hand that was now resting on my stomach. His fingers spread as he moved his hand across my abdomen. Gently pressing and squeezing as he went. My shirt rising a little as his movements. I inhaled softly as fingers moved across the bare skin. A low hum resonated from him. And he slipped his hand under my shirt.

A small not intoxicated part of my mind told me I should stop this before it would go any further. But I really didn’t want to. I wanted more. I let the fingers of my free hand run up over the bumps of his spine. Relishing in the curious feeling of his bone as I reached his neck. He inhaled deeply and looked up at me. His eye-lights were unfocused. The alcohol messing with both our judgements. I couldn’t help but look at his teeth. My mind going back to the blue glowing tongue he had shown earlier. My lips parted ever so slightly. One bony hand grabbed my waist while the other moved to the middle of my back as his teeth locked onto my lips. The magic of his tongue taking over my mouth.


	30. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early morning sun shines light on some of Angel's mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious/thirsty for a little more detailed version of what went down at the end of the previous chapter can check out [this little NSFW bonus chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753598)
> 
> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was still early when I woke up, Sans fast asleep beside me. I didn’t feel like getting up, but Molly needed to get her morning walk. With a sigh, I quietly got out of bed and slipped on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Postponing my shower in favour of letting Sans sleep a little longer. As well as to postpone having to talk about last night.

Molly opened her eyes as I entered the living room, but didn’t get up just yet. Walking into the kitchen I started up the coffee maker and placed two cups as well as the breakfast options I had on the counter. Just in case Sans would wake up before I would get back. Molly sat just outside of the kitchen area with her lease in her mouth, her tail wagging back and forward as the first drips of coffee hit the coffee pot.

It was a watery cold morning. Dark clouds blocking most of the sun giving everything a grey filter. It wouldn’t be long before the storm that had been predicted would break loose. Yet I decided to extend Molly’s morning walk and go by Muffet’s bakery. She was far from cheap but there was no denying that her baked goods were the best in town. That is if you could get past the mental hurdle of eating food that was made by and with spiders. That last part was still weird to me, but I never dared ask about it. The spider-muffin-pet-thing that wandered around the shop freaked me out too much to linger and ask such trivial questions.

The downpour started before we could get back to the flat, making us run the last few blocks. Molly loved running and didn’t seem to mind the rain, her tongue hanging happily from her smiling mouth. When we finally did arrive at the flat she just shook the water from her coat, soaking me further, still smiling. Unable to actually get mad at her I just sighed and I wiped the water of my shades on the dry part of my shirt. Glad that I hadn’t bothered taking a shower yet.

Sans was sitting at the dining table a cup of coffee before him and a bottle of ketchup in his hand. He took a swig as we came in. I recognised the bottle as the one I had in my fridge, feeling a little dumb for not having put it on the counter as well. His eye lights flickered to me as I walked over to the counter and added the fresh bread and croissants to the breakfast options. Pouring myself a cup of coffee I could see the light of his eyes in the reflection of the coffee pot as the lingered on my hips. Making me aware of how my now soaked sweatpants left little to the imagination. I turned around, using my cup to warm my hands, and leaned against the counter. His eyes shot up to mine. The silence stretched on, both of us unwilling to break it.

Ultimately it was a small whine that did. Molly was sitting by her empty food bowl looking up at me. I had been too preoccupied with Sans’s presence to remember to give her breakfast. Putting my cup back down on the counter I moved to the cupboard with the dog food and gave her a bit extra as well as a quick scratch behind her ears.

“Sans, if you don’t say what you are going to say within the next minute I’m going to take a shower.”

I didn’t look at him as I said that. The tension that the silence had brought made me unwilling to do so. I picked my cup of coffee back up as I started the mental countdown. His eyes were on the cup before him. The minute came and went and he still hadn’t said a word, which surprised me. Downing my coffee in one go, I savoured the warm spot it created in my belly. He had had his chance. I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked into the bedroom. Yet, the silence stretched on.

I was hyper-aware of his presence in my living room as I showered. My mind kept returning to last night. It had been a very interesting experience. His skilful teasing had made it clear that I hadn’t been the first human he had spent the night with. It was a little too easy to remember what it felt like, having his hands roam my body. With a groan, I rubbed my forehead, a little bothered that my mind was so eager on remembering. Shaking my head, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo. It had just been too long.

I don’t know what had prompted him to suddenly start moving, but I could feel his soul approaching. The heavy rain hitting the windows masking the sound of his light footsteps on the laminate floor. I didn’t wear anything more than a thong and a towel turban. Yet, I didn’t move to cover up. After all, it wasn’t like there was anything he hadn’t already seen. As he came to a stop in the open doorway I looked over my shoulder and raised my brows at him. He didn’t seem to notice I was pretty much naked. His eye lights didn’t wander. Instead, there was a clinical look on his face as he looked at my back.

“those aren’t tattoos.”

It wasn’t a question. I didn’t respond. Waiting for him to continue to talk now that he had finally decided to do so.

“both papyrus and undyne swear having seen a pair of bright white wings as they came to after you had saved them from dusting. what they saw is real, isn’t it? those wings on your back are real, aren’t they? i could sense the tell-tale buzz of magic when i touched them last night.”

“I don’t know why they saw wings. From what I understand it’s a side effect of using ‘the Breath of Life’. But yeah, they are real. Don’t ask me to show them though. I don’t know how to summon them… I know I can… I just don’t know how… The few memories I have of having them out are like remembering a dream…”

While he mulled over this new information I put on a bra and a pair of jeans. Grabbing a blouse from my closet I turned around while putting it on. His eyes snapped back into focus, gaze above my breasts, on the scar there. Making me button up immediately. His eyes moved to my face, but I looked away. Instead, I pulled my hair from the now damp towel, tossing it on my bed. I’d deal with it later.

“that scar…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“your soul caused it, didn’t it?”

“Sans…”

He remained quiet and I tried to move passed him, needing another cup of coffee and some breakfast. He stepped in front of me. His eyes almost perfectly level with the scar. The clinical look still on his face as he undid the buttons that covered it. I took a shaky breath as he studied the smooth, raised, uneven bumps of skin on my chest with its faint green centre. The tops of his fingers hovered just above it, I didn’t dare breathe. The scar tissue was just as sensitive as my soul.

“I know I’m a freak, but could you just stop staring.”

His eyes snapped up to look at me and I looked away, grabbing my wrist, gripping the scars there. My eyes started to sting and I clenched my teeth. I wasn’t going to cry. Bony fingers wedged themselves underneath mine breaking the death grip I had on my wrist. As they took a hold of my hand. The fingers of his other hand gently grabbed my chin and turned my head back until I had to look at him. I could feel myself shake a little against his calm hands, tears forming in my eyes.

“is that it? is that why you were acting self-destructive last night? because you think you are a freak?”

“Going out to a nightclub isn’t self-destructive behaviour!”

“it is if you are only going to get yourself under influence of drugs and alcohol and willing to sleep with anyone wanting to get into your pants.”

“That’s rich coming from the guy who got drunk himself and fucked me less than twelve hours ago!”

“that is not the point and you know it.”

“Then what is the point?!”

“the point is that it’s not good for you.”

“It’s been plenty good the past few years!”

“angel, listen to me. you deserve better.”

“Shut up.”

“you are worth more than a drunken one-night-stand with some random guy.”

“Shut up…”

“you are not a freak. you are a beautiful, smart, young woman with whom i had the fortune to have spent a drunken night with. but more importantly, i have the privilege of knowing and being able to call my friend. yes, you are unlike anything known to monster or humankind, but that does not make you a freak or anything unworthy of love.”

“Shut up!”

“you’ve come so far from the scared little girl that i pranked with a whoopee cushion. you’ve got food, drink, a place to call home, friends that really care about you… stop being so harsh on yourself. you deserve this. you deserve love. i know it’s not easy, but you’ve got to believe me when i say that you are not a freak.”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

My knees gave out on me. Sans caught me before they could hit the floor, holding me tight as he gently guided me to sit on the couch. I clung onto him as if my life depended upon it, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Molly’s head rested on my knees, ears low.


	31. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Sans discuss the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“i have to say, i would not have picked you as an assertive drunk.”

I snort into my cup of coffee. Taking a sip to avoid having to answer right away. Not that it mattered, he just waited, a curious look in his eyes as he sat across from me. Setting my cup down I started plucking at my half-eaten spider-croissant, unable to meet his stare.

“I doubt if assertive if a word that could ever describe me…”

“maybe… but last night you certainly were more defiant than i’ve ever seen you before.”

“Yeah… Well, a mixture of MDMA and alcohol and lust will do that…”

To my satisfaction that broke off his stare. A faint blue coloured his cheekbones as he took a suspiciously long sip of his coffee. Eyes on the cup. I popped a plucked off piece of the croissant in my mouth.

“so, you were on more than just alcohol last night, huh?”

Looking up, I was met by his stare, I raised my brows. I knew that look. I’d seen a more aggressive version of it on cops when fishing for anything to arrest you on. Thankfully, he was a guard and would stick to the law. I smiled at him.

“Proof it.”

Confusion, followed by understanding and then amusement. He chuckled and shook his head. A part of me wondered if I had suddenly gotten better at picking up his tells or if he really had let some of his walls down.

“your healing has already filtered out any chemicals from your system, hasn’t it? no wonder you don’t have a hangover.”

“Why don’t you have a hangover? And don’t give me the ‘It takes more than a few shots’ lie. You were drunk, you wouldn’t have fucked me otherwise.”

The blue blush came back to his bones, but he didn’t look away this time. I suppressed a shiver as his stare brought with it the phantom touches of his hands, making me cross my legs. He seemed amused at my shift in position as if he knew exactly what his stare was bringing about.

“human alcohol is too weak to affect us monsters long enough to leave a hangover. you’ll need monster alcohol for that.”

“Oh please, the only thing weak is your tolerance. You can’t even take ten shots of human alcohol.”

A glint came to his eyes and he leaned onto the table, his easy smile turning into a smirk. Sensing a challenge, I raised my brows at him, my curiosity winning from my caution.

“i would love to see you handle ten shots of monster alcohol.”

My eyes narrowed. I lacked experience with monster alcohol, but I doubted if it was really that much different from its human counterpart. Except, of course, that it was made from magic.

“To what point and purpose, exactly? Getting me drunk?”

He shrugged, but that glint didn’t leave his eyes. He was plotting something. Resting my elbows on the table I took a sip of my coffee mulling over his ‘challenge’. Ten shots would pack quite a kick but nothing I couldn’t handle. I just wished I knew a way to get him to fess up whatever the reason was he wanted me drunk again. Well, there was one way to find out.

“Sure, why not. I have been curious about monster alcohol.”

“great, it’s a date. i’m taking you to grillby’s tonight.”

I sat up straight, my eyes big and my cheeks warming. The glint in Sans’ eyes changed to confusion before his cheekbones turned a deep blue.

“not like that! i didn’t… i mean…”

He stopped himself and took a deep breath, the blue fading from his bones. I could feel my cheeks cooling as well, relieve washing over me.

“you’re an amazing young woman and i am very happy to get to call you my friend, but i…”

“Sans, it’s fine. If anything, I’m glad. I’m not looking for a relationship or even a date for that matter. Look, I’m just going to be blunt, I don’t care that we’ve had sex. Don’t get me wrong, it was nice… very nice… but I don’t have feelings for you. Last night, I just wanted to get laid. A simple one-night-stand, no strings attached. If you want we can just pretend like it never happened or you can tell everybody on the freaking globe. I really don’t care, whichever you prefer.”

We looked at each other in silence for a while. I took another bite of my croissant while I waited for him to say something. The sound of the rain slowly grew less loud, only to be drowned out by the howling of the wind. The months dictated that it was nearly summer, but today it might as well be autumn.

“i prefer it if we could keep it on the down-low. rather not have asgore and toriel on my ass. speaking of toriel, you had her worried. all of us, but especially her.”

I dropped my eyes and lowered my head as I stared at my cooling coffee. It was still strange to me, having people that actually cared about me. People who would get worried if I decided last minute to go clubbing and not bother taking my phone with me. The phone that I have been ignoring ever since…. Well, at least I hadn’t missed any texts from the Border, they would’ve let me know last night if I had.

“I’m a grown woman, I’m not going to ask for permission to go to a nightclub.”

There was no fight in my voice. It was something that I needed to tell myself. I had the right to go clubbing if I wanted. Sort of having parents didn’t change that. Sans didn’t seem to fully agree though.

“the day before yesterday you were bedridden! your muscles too damaged from your half a marathon the day before that! you couldn’t even sit up on your own! yesterday morning you were just able to walk but you said yourself that it hurt. still, you insist that you could go home. trusting you, toriel let you. but when she wants to check in on you, she can’t reach you because you had suddenly decided that going out was a good plan. and not just going out, but doing drugs, getting drunk, and planning on having sex with a random stranger! do you have any idea how dangerous that is? what if that guy wanted to do more than you and didn’t care if you said no?”

My mouth opened automatically to explain why that wouldn’t have happened. But, before any sound could pass my lips my stomach tied itself into a balloon animal, making me regret having consumed anything. Gabriel had always been the one to keep me safe from guys like that. He had a reputation. He would mess up anyone who would try to take advantage of me during a one-night-stand. A reputation he had earned after having come back from a ‘talk’ with the first and only guy that had tried. His knuckles had been bloodied and bruised.

But now.

Gabriel was gone, and he was not coming back.

And everybody knew.

A cold feeling spread from my stomach towards the rest of my body.

“listen, kid, i didn’t mean to scare you. well, i did, but only because, i, we, care about you. we do what we can to help you. the least you could do is help yourself and stop putting yourself in danger like that.”

“I’m sorry…”


	32. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother and daughter talk leaves Angel rattled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

After Sans had left for work I shifted through the notifications on my phone. As I had feared Gabriel had spammed me with texts and missed calls. I deleted every single one without opening them and blocked his number. Not that it would do much good if he really wanted to get a hold of me, but it was something. The rest of the notifications were missed calls from Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Undyne. Toriel had probably called them after she hadn’t managed to get a hold of me in the hopes that they would know where I was. I really had worried her. Guilt made my stomach clench. Hanging my head, I called her back.

“My child! Are you okay?! Where are you?! What happened?! Why didn’t you answer my calls?!”

I winched at the alarm and panic in her voice. My soul stirred uncomfortably in my chest. I had assumed Sans had already let her know that he had found me and that I was fine.

“Mom, I’m fine. I’m sorry. I just. I’m home. Nothing happened. I just. I’m sorry…”

“If you are just home then why couldn’t you answer my calls?!”

“I was scared that… I couldn’t have dealt with… I’m sorry. I just couldn’t. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

A deep sigh filtered through the phone and I could almost see her pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I shouldn’t have let you leave.”

Forcing myself to take a few deep breaths I managed to unclench my hand. Fighting the anxiety that was trying to sink its claws into me.

“I am free to come and go as I please. I am no one’s prisoner.”

“I know what is best for you!”

I blinked, confused. I hadn’t thought she’d be able to hear that. It hadn’t been meant to her. It was just a mantra doctor Daveed had taught me for whenever I felt ‘confined’. A cold feeling spread through me. Her embarrassed chuckle didn’t ease it.

“I’m sorry, my child. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Then go get some more sleep, it’s the weekend after all. And you now know you don’t have to worry about me…”

“That is probably a good idea. We’ll talk more after dinner tonight.”

“Actually, Sans is taking me to Grillby’s tonight. He insisted on it after learning I’ve never been, sorry.”

“Okay then, but only because it’s Sans. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Sleep well…”

I ended the call before she could say ‘I love you’. My hands were shaking and my throat felt dry and tight. She must have been really tired to not have picked up on the strain it put on my voice. Taking deep breaths, I chanted the mantra for a good five minutes. To no avail. What a start of the weekend.

The rest of that day passed torturously slow. No matter how much I tried I couldn’t stop hearing it play over and over in my head. ‘I know what is best for you’. I knew I was drawing conclusions based on my own paranoia but I couldn’t stop my mind. I tried cleaning the house. Doing homework. Origami. Playing the piano. Reading. But nothing could keep my mind from going where it shouldn’t.

It was a huge relief when Sans decided to show up during one of his breaks. Normally I wouldn’t have appreciated him teleporting straight into my living room but at that moment I welcomed any distraction. It was impressive how fast he picked up that something was off yet he didn’t ask me what was wrong. Instead, he just tossed me my jacket and teleported us both into Grillby’s. Despite it being mid-afternoon there was a surprising amount of people already present. Sans got greeted by everyone as he guided me to a stool by the bar and he greeted them all back. Nobody seemed surprised by his sudden arrival which made me wonder just how often he had done so before.

I took a seat on the stool while he said something to the bartender that I didn’t catch, too distracted by the appearance of the said bartender. Of course, I had heard stories of the fire monster that owned a popular bar but I had never thought he would be such a hypnotising sight. He caught me staring just as Sans fell quiet and I could feel a faint embarrassed blush come to my cheeks yet I couldn’t look away. He looked back at Sans and nodded before putting the glass he was cleaning down and going through a door behind the bar. Sans was looking at me when I looked away from the door. He winked and told me not to go anywhere and with that, he had disappeared into thin air. Teleportation is a weird thing to behold.

Not long after the fire monster reappeared carrying a plate with a burger and a portion of fries which he placed in front of me. Caught off guard I was a tad slow with my thank you. He just nodded slightly and continued cleaning the glasses. Fighting my urge to blatantly stare at him again I tried to distract myself with by focussing on the other patrons. They were a variety of monsters, I was the only human present. Not that they seemed to mind. Taking a bite of one of my fries I wondered which would distract me more successfully, people watching, my phone or staring at the mesmerizing patterns of Grillby’s flames. Just as I risked getting into blatantly staring territories again the raised voice of one of the patrons silenced the rest of the bar.

“I swear on Asgore’s beard I’ve spoken with a monster that was still living in the Underground!”

Everybody stared at the hamster monster who seemed a little uncomfortable as he became aware of it. The bird monster that sat by them tried to reason with their friend.

“Don’t be so ridiculous. They were probably just visiting, same as you. The only things that still live in the Underground are the Echo Flowers.”

“No, you don’t understand. When I went to them to ask why they were there they said some weird stuff about the previous royal scientist but then cut themselves short. Saying it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.”

The silence in the bar grew heavy as the monsters looked at one another. Even Grillby stopped polishing the glass for a moment, his flames crisped softly. Clearly, the mention of the previous royal scientist and them listening to a conversation was a big deal. But then why had I never heard anyone ever even make mention of them up until now. Before I could start speculating the others started talking between themselves again. From what I could make out most dismissed the notion, apparently, the previous royal scientist had disappeared without a trace centuries ago.

A few though talked about rumours they had heard about his disappearance. Saying he had fallen into the Core that he had helped create before he could finish some secret royal project he had been working on, making them speculate foul play had been at hand. As they started to guess what the project could have been I turned back to the food before me, my breathing a little strained. The music from the jukebox got a little louder, just enough to make it difficult to easily hear the conversations around me. I looked up surprised as Grillby put down a small remote, his focus on the glasses before him. Nonetheless, I give him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

His flames turned a little brighter.


	33. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Sans discuss a few things after having had a few drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was easy to understand why Sans was a regular here, Grillby’s really was a nice bar to linger at. Great food, even better drinks, easy tunes, relaxed atmosphere. Overall a good place to hang and chill. Many patrons had come and gone, yet Sans and I remained seated on our stools at the bar. By now we were the only ones left, outside of the fiery owner of course. Whether that was because the bar was officially closed but Grillby had yet to shoo us out. Or if it was always this quiet at this hour I didn’t know and was too drunk to figure out. There was no denying that monster alcohol really did pack a bigger punch than human alcohol.

“when are you going to tell me, what is bothering you?”

Turning my head towards Sans I reluctantly looked away from Grillby’s flames. My filter for blatantly staring long since gone and he didn’t seem to mind. It took a few moments before I managed an answer.

“A lot of things are. Got a specific thing in mind?”

“not really. why not start off with an easy one.”

I nodded and looked back at Grillby, who glanced over in our direction as Sans followed my look. I pointed a finger at him and his hands stilled above the paperwork he had been doing.

“How are you not setting stuff on fire all the time?”

A moment of silence passed before both monsters started laughing. Sans laughed hard enough to double over on top of the bar. Grillby’s laugh was more of a chuckle that sounded like the pleasant crisping of a campfire. He walked back over to us and came to a halt in front of me. His flames were moving a little faster and brighter, the bright white ovals behind his glasses were creased with amusement. Lower on his face there was a small white-yellow line that curled up at the edges. It was an interesting sight; his mouth hadn’t been visible before now.

Instead of answering my question he lifted an arm and held his hand up, palm facing towards me. It was a fascinating to see the small flames that formed his hand were anatomy wise, very similar to a human hand. Slowly lifting my own hand, I hesitated. Looking back up at him, uncertain. The white-yellow line was still there and his eyes held something gentle. My eyes went back to the hand he still held up. The warmth coming from his hand inviting. I could feel Sans watching me in silent amusement. Slowly, my hand moved closer, my fingers touched his. To my surprise, they were actually as solid as my own. I could feel the heat of the flames that formed them, but it didn’t hurt. Instead, it was a pleasant kind of heat. Like when picking up a cup of hot chocolate on an icy day. Our palms touched and the heat caused a small tingle to run down my arm. My eyes met his and saw that they were filled with an emotion I couldn’t place. He pulled his hand back and I let my hand rest on the bar. He smiled gently at me before going into the kitchen. A little confused I turned to Sans.

“don’t worry about him, he’s just a little flustered by your trust.”

“My trust?”

“you trusted him to not hurt you. you’re one of the few humans that actually put their hand against his. and that is from the handful of humans that come here. most barely dare to touch him with a single finger when he offers. and even then, it’s usually on a drunken dare.”

I stare at the kitchen door for a long moment before I realise something.

“He never answered my question!”

Sans chuckles and I look back at him, doubting if Grillby would be coming out of the kitchen anytime soon.

“short answer, magic. long answer, he is capable of regulating the temperature of his being. outside of that, he can choose whether to let something catch fire because of him. his hands can be similar to a temperature that you just felt and still set something on fire. think of it like with your healing. your hands need to be near an injury to do so, but you need to make the conscious choice to actually start the healing or it won’t happen.”

Frowning I rested my head on my arms and tried to comprehend what I had just been told. The analogy with my healing helped but the bending of the laws of physics because magic was still a lot for my mind to process. Unlike my sober mind, my drunken one, unfortunately, didn’t allow me to just accept it as a thing. I groaned at the headache that I was giving myself and I could feel a skeletal hand petting my head. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

“so, what was it that was bothering you earlier today?”

A grimace pulled at my lips. I had almost succeeded in forgetting about that. Sitting up a little I rubbed my face. Looking at him ones again I saw that his observant eye lights were focused on me, taking in my every movement.

“How far would mom go to protect me? As in… ‘I just want what is best for you’ ‘protect’ … me.”

The silence that followed suddenly felt heavy. It’s weight increasing as it stretched on. He wasn’t looking at me, not really, his eye lights distant. His movements small and measured. I remained still, anxious about what he was going to tell me. In the end, his shoulders slumped with a sigh almost as heavy as the silence it broke.

“first of, toriel truly loves you as if you were her own. but, believing you can’t harm someone because you love them is a very dangerous mindset. one that toriel is still learning to let go. you know what grief drove her to live in isolation. and, well, she never really dealt with that grief. a few times i could hear her arguing with someone through the door. it always was about leaving, about going home, about the dangers that were beyond the door. a fallen child usually exited the ruins not too long after. i have a hunch that she feels like she failed to protect her first two children….”

“And to right a wrong, she tried to protect, overprotect, every other child that she came across. Only to ‘fail’…. Seven times in a row….”

He nodded grimly and a cold feeling spread from my soul, tears stinging in my eyes. I took an unsteady breath as I tried to fight down the fear that was threatening to take hold of me.

“angel, i get that that is a terrifying line of thought for you, but know that toriel would never hold you against your will. not really. and if you ever feel like that might be the case you can always reach out to me or my bro or asgore or anyone of us. you are not alone, not anymore.”

Taking another unsteady breath, I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

“Sans…? Could you, please, be there when I talk about this with mom?”


	34. Parental Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets to meet the 'parents' with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The talk with Toriel the next day went surprisingly well. I had feared she wouldn’t take me seriously or would get defence, or that I had just misunderstood, or anything along those lines. But, fortunately, she listened carefully to what I had to say, said she understood what I was saying and that she’d do her best to be more careful with her words. I had expected it all to be a lot more complicated or at least longer winded, but fortunately, I had been wrong. Unrealistic as it might have been, it gave me good hope for the other talk that was scheduled for the day.

Having tea with my ‘parents’ while being accompanied by my parents.

It had been Asgore’s idea. He hoped that we could reach at least get across the point that I was where I was by my own choice. I doubted if I could even get them to stop calling me Maya. I glanced over my shoulder back inside, exhaling the smoke from my cigarette. Toriel and Sans were talking with each other. I had the sneaking suspicion that I was the subject of their conversation. If my suspicion was correct, it was probably about the morning after the night he had brought me home from the nightclub. The part where he had lectured me for my behaviour to be exact. Here was to hope that it would be enough to not also have Toriel lecture me as well.

Inhaling deeply, I had just decided I had seen enough when I saw something that had me choking on the smoke. Trying to keep my coughing to a minimum, I stared, with watery eyes as Toriel straightened again and blue dusting coloured Sans’ cheekbones. He rubbed the back of his head and winked. Judging from Toriel’s shaking shoulders he must have told a pun. Deciding it was best to look away before they caught me staring I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Staring off into the distance I tried to place what I had just witnessed. Toriel had been friendly to Sans sure, but she was just a friendly person. She had never been friendly to the point where I would’ve guessed that there was more at play. A quick glance over my shoulder showed a scene I had seen so often before. Just the two of them chatting like friends. Was I jumping to conclusions or… Shaking my head I decided I should just ask either one of them before continuing with that line of thought.

That question had to wait though. On the other side of the thick hedge separating the back and the front part of the garden, I could hear their voices. The doorbell was rung and shortly after there was a knocking on the window behind. Looking over my shoulder I nodded at Toriel gestured for me to come inside. Reluctant as I was to come inside I did want this to just be over with. Blowing the last of my smoke off to the blue sky above I snuffed the ember in the ashtray next to the back door and went inside.

The tension was nearly corporal. The human couple were almost opposites of each other. The man’s skin held the beautiful light sepia tone of those native to the East, his hair as black as ink and his fierce eyes a rich ebony. The woman’s skin was almost translucently pale, her hair a warm chestnut and her expressive eyes a silver grey. As much as I wish I didn’t I could recognise features of them in myself. The black of his hair, the expressiveness of her eyes, the heart shape of his face, the length of her fingers. It was a little unsettling.

Their yin-yang vibe carried on in their body language. The man, Ethan was sitting perfectly straight on the edge of the sofa, feet firm on the ground, shoulders square, elbows a bit wider than needed and his tilted upwards just a tad. The woman, Charlotte, on the other hand, was sitting just a tad too close to Ethan to be natural and as far back as she could. Legs crossed, arms crossed, shoulders hunched and her chin tilted downwards. It was an almost amusing sight to behold, especially how Asgore and Toriel on the opposite sofa were sitting normally, relaxed albeit a bit cautious. I was a bit of a mix of both of them, sitting in the armchair at the head of both sofas. I had wanted to sit with Asgore and Toriel, but they had thought it better if I would sit in a bit more ‘neutral’ position. My legs crossed, I leaned back into the chair, my hands folded around my teacup.

Neither Ethan nor Charlotte had even touched their cup. Toriel had been sipping it like normal and Asgore drank a bit faster than usual. A tell of him, he was picking up on their unease, which in turn made him uneasy. For what was supposed to be a talk it had been awfully for quite some time now. I let out an annoyed sigh, this tension made me crave another cigarette. If only Asgore wasn’t so objective to me smoking inside.

“Are you people actually planning on talking or can I go for a smoke?”

That seemed to have made everybody realise again that you could do more than just stare awkwardly at one another. Toriel gave me a disapproving look but didn’t say anything. Charlotte, on the other hand, gave me such a wide-eyed look you’d think I had asked for a blood sacrifice to summon a demon. And Ethan gave me an impressive shocked glare.

“No child of ours smokes!”

“Does that mean you agree that I am not your child anymore?”

“Angel!”

I had expected Toriel to chide me for that one, but it was worth it just to see him clench his jaw and take a deep annoyed breath. Charlotte in the meantime looked like she was about to cry. Letting out a deep sigh I decided that fifteen minutes of awkward silence had been enough and took matters into my own hands. I wanted this to be over with.

“What do you want?”

“For you to come home, Maya. Please, come back home so that we can be a family again.”

I raised my brows at Charlotte. Was she really this naïve? I looked over to Asgore and Toriel, checking to see if they wanted to contribute. They both looked at me, waiting for my reaction. Trying to be as political as possible I withheld myself from shooting them down immediately. If I wanted this to not end in a train wreck I needed to have them see the flaws in their ideas.

“Angel, I would very much prefer it if you would call me Angel. Also, please tell me why you believe me going with you is a good idea?”

From the corner of my eye, I could see Asgore looking a little proud. He probably assumed I had picked up my careful phrasing from him. Well, it was definitely a happier thought than having picked it up from gang negotiations.

“What kind of a question is that?! We are your parents. We know what is best for you!”

My jaw clenched and there was the soft clanking sound of porcelain accidentally hitting porcelain as Toriel picked up her cup from its saucer. I took a deep breath to calm myself and failed miserably. I shrugged off my cardigan, exposing my arms and with that the numerous scars that covered them. I heard Charlotte let out a soft gasp, but I wasn’t done yet. Next were my shades, I took them off and set them down next to my cup. After that I leaned forward and pushed up the hem of my skinny jeans as far as they’d go, showing that my ankles were ‘adorned’ with similar scars as my wrists. Having done all that I sat back up and folded my hands in front of me.

“Please do tell me how you know what is best for me. Because Doctor Daveed, my human psychiatrist who I see at least once a week, is still trying to figure out what is best for me. But please, do tell me how me being the outcome of a night of sex allows you to know what is best for me. How, despite not having any contact with me for fifteen years, you know what is best for me. Even though you can’t even manage to call me by MY name.”

Charlotte started to sob mumbling stuff I couldn’t make out, not that I wanted to know. Ethan turned red in the face and jumped to his feet. His stance wide and his chest and arms out, pointing an accusing finger towards Asgore. It was an amusing sight to see how he tried to come across as big and intimidating even though the monster in front of him was sitting and still bigger than him.

“You’ve done this to her! You’ve poisoned her mind! You’ve turned her against not just her own family but her own species!”

“Actually, if you want to blame anyone for that blame the human that kidnapped and experimented upon me.”

Asgore let out a heavy sigh and Ethan turned his head towards me so fast that I was surprised he hadn’t given himself a whiplash. Anger and disbelieve oozed off of him and I suddenly realised that this wasn’t a man that was used to dealing with people talking back to him.

“Also, it wasn’t the police that found me. It was the guards, monsters, that succeeded in finding the illegal lab and saved me. A human poisoned my mind. Made me forget that I ever had a family. Made me fear my own species. Monsters are the ones that saved me then and it is monsters that are saving me now.”


	35. Sightings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel joins Papyrus as the sightings in the Underground are investigated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hey lovely reader, sorry for the sporadic updates lately. Life has been throwing me one curveball after another draining my energy and creativity. But don't worry, Wings of Life is not going anywhere and I do hope that sooner rather than later I can update a bit more regularly. Again, thank you SO much for reading my stuff it really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy! ^^

The awkward silence had returned. This time around it was occasionally broken by the gentle sound of clinking porcelain. The Wendell’s had left after Ethan had been done spewing his racist crap at Asgore and Toriel. Charlotte had been a sobbing mess throughout most of it. For a long moment, we had sat in the deafening silence that had followed the slam of the front door. Asgore had been the first to start moving again. A sad expression upon his face as he started to clear away their untouched cups of tea.

It was when the king had left the room that Toriel turned to look at me. Her eyes going over the scars that were still visible, she knew there were more hidden underneath my clothes. When her eyes reached mine, I could see a deep sorrow in hers. I had no idea if that sorrow had been triggered by Ethan’s words, my scars or her own mind. Before I could reach out to her she stood up and left the room without saying a word. A few moments later as Asgore re-entered the room we could hear the opening and closing of the front door. Looking over my shoulder and out of the window, I watched as she made her way to her car and drove off. Not once did she look back. I looked up at Asgore who had come to stand beside me, his big fluffy hand on my shoulder and saw the increase in his sadness.

Getting up I gave him a hug which earned me a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. I smiled back, pretending to not have noticed. After pushing the legs of my jeans back into place, putting my cardigan and shades back on I went into the next room where Sans, Papyrus and Undyne were located, just in case. They fell silent as I entered, and I couldn’t help but scowl at that. I had had enough of awkward silences.

“I swear if someone doesn’t say something soon I will scream.”

Undyne chuckled and grinned, but didn’t say anything. Sans seemed too pre-occupied with reading my body-language to comment and Papyrus was nervously wringing his hands.

“YOU HAVE THE SAME PRETTY SKIN AS THE WOMAN!”

For a moment I just stared at Papyrus who was giving me a big smile and I couldn’t help but smile back. I didn’t want to be anything like them, but I knew that was a foolish wish and looking at my hands I could see his point. My skin lacked the translucency hers had but it had the same pale shade.

“Can we not talk about them?”

“WHY? I SAY THAT MEETING WAS A GREAT SUCCESS! IN FACT, IT WAS ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM! NYEH!”

Now everybody was staring at him in confusion. He seemed very confident in his statement though.

“How was that a success?! Ethan pretty much called mum and dad everything under the sun!”

“IT WAS A SUCCESS BECAUSE WE DID NOT NEED TO INTERFERE.”

Sans grinned proudly at his brother and Undyne shook her head with a smile on her face. He had a point and he knew it. Holding up my hands in surrender I sighed.

“Fair enough, but can we please talk about something else now?”

“OF COURSE! WE WERE JUST DISCUSSING HOW TO BEST LOOK INTO THE SIGHTINGS IN THE UNDERGROUND!”

“It’s probably nothing more than a wild goose hunt but people are worried, so we are looking into it.”

Remembering the rumours that I had overheard at Grillby’s, I understood Undyne’s dismissiveness. They had sounded a lot like ghost-sightings or like somebody was pulling an elaborate prank. Maybe that somebody was the company that was housing the tours through the Underground. They could’ve had started the rumours to attract more of a crowd. They certainly wouldn’t be the first company to pull something like that.

“If you are certain it are just rumours, then maybe I can help.”

“Did the robot put you up to this? Because I’ve told him more than ones the guards will not be sensationalised.”

“actually, i think angel and mettaton might be useful for this. angel’s honesty and soul sensing ability are well known by now. if we let mettaton film her being on patrol with us looking for the sightings and nothing happens it will put people’s minds at ease. and hey, if it turns out there is something angel will be able to tell us before we came face to face with it.”

“GASP! DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BE ON AN MTT-SPECIAL?!”

Undyne let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead at Papyrus’s child-like excitement. His face clasped in both his hands he looked at her, waiting for her approval of the plan. We all knew she couldn’t bring herself to deny him this.

“Fine! But I won’t stand for an entire film crew, just one or two cameras max!”

Most of the sightings had been rumoured to take place around the elevators but when Papyrus and I arrived, one camera strapped to my chest and another flying above us we hadn’t found anything. The only soul to be sensed was that of Papyrus. The Underground was as peaceful and as empty as ever. As we made our way to the last spot, all the way over in Waterfall, that has had a sighting reported. With a sigh, I took out my earpiece. Mettaton wouldn’t stop lamenting about how the footage was nowhere near as exciting as he had hoped it to be. And how unfair it was of Undyne that he wasn’t allowed to alter it a little in post-production to spice things up. Papyrus gave me a sympathetic smile.

“I’M SORRY ANGEL. I KNOW THIS ISN’T ALL THAT EXCITING. UNFORTUNATELY, THE JOB OF A GUARD ISN’T ALL ACTION ALL THE TIME.”

“No need to apologise Papyrus. I had a hunch that this wouldn’t be much more than just a walk through the Underground. I just wanted to help show people that there is nothing spooky going on down here.”

“I’M GLAD.”

I couldn’t help the small pout that came to my lips as we left the area with the luminescent water and phosphorescent foliage behind us. I didn’t know the exact location of the last sighting, but I had hoped it would’ve been in one of the glowing areas of Waterfall. This part of the cavern was just dark and eerie. But, like all of the Underground nowadays, it was an oasis of peace and quiet for me, so I didn’t mind too terribly.

We walked in silence as we passed a glowing golden star on the ground and a lone echo flower. Reaching out I gently touched a velvety blue petal, but the flower remained silent. It had been too long ago since it had last picked up a conversation. Looking back at Papyrus I was surprised to see him looking uncomfortable all the sudden.

“Are you okay? Do you need a break?”

“NO! I’M FINE! LET’S KEEP WALKING!”

Grabbing my other arm, he quickened his pace as the flower behind us echoed ‘let’s keep walking!’. Forcing me into a run to keep up with his long strides. It wasn’t until he had pulled me through a patch of very high seaweed-like grass that he slowed his pace.

“What was that all about?!”

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!”

As if his lie hadn’t been obvious enough he decidedly looked at everything except for me. Before I could press the subject though he pointed to the far end of the pier we were now standing upon.

“THERE, THAT IS THE LAST PLACE WE NEED TO CHECK! AFTER THAT WE CAN GO BACK HOME! DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING YET?”

Following his finger, I stared off into the distance. The pier went on longer then I could see, and I didn’t doubt that the actual spot was located outside of my soul sensing reach.

“Nothing yet, but we should go a little closer to the location before we can call it. Just to be on the safe side.”

He nodded, and we continued our way down the pier. I put the ear-piece back in and, to my relief, discovered that Mettaton had stopped complaining. Looking up at the lanky skeleton beside me I frowned a little. He seemed perfectly fine again. As if whatever had freaked him out just moments ago was now gone and forgotten.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“OF COURSE, I’M OKAY, WHY WOULDN’T I BE?”

He gave me such a genuine smile that it was hard to not believe him. Yet, something felt off.

“I don’t know. I can imagine being in the Underground again getting to you…”

It had just been a guess, based on my own discomfort with having to be in anything that was even remotely similar to a lab. Papyrus glanced at me and for a moment I was allowed a glimpse of his often-hidden side. The side that didn’t hide his intelligence, his strength and his maturity in favour of having others, even his own brother, see him as less of a threat. Reaching up he covered the microphone that was hooked on the collar of my shirt before coming to a standstill and leaning in so that we were face to face.

“I’m not going to deny that being in the Underground is a little unsettling for me, but there is nothing wrong. That moment just now was just that, a moment. There is nothing for you to worry about. We’re just going to check on this last location and then we’re back on our way home, okay?”

All I could do what nod. He smiled and let go of the mic before continuing walking as if nothing had happened. I just stared. Never had I heard him talking is such a soft and gentle yet firm voice before or seen him be that serious. I knew there was more to him than that reached the eye, but this had not been what I had been expecting.

“Darling?! Are you okay?! What just happened? Did the mic glitch out again? We couldn’t hear what was being said!”

“Sorry, Mettaton. Yeah, I guess the mic glitched. Papyrus just checked to see if I was still doing okay. You know with the watery-cold surrounding us and what not.”

Papyrus looked over his shoulder his usual smile in place, but I could see in his eyes that he appreciated me lying.

A chill ran through me and my eyes snapped to the end of the pier. There in the distance, I could make out a small grey figure that I could’ve sworn hadn’t been there before. Yet, I couldn’t sense them. Papyrus followed my gaze and immediately his relaxed posture was gone. Static filled my ear as the ear-piece glitched again, ignoring it I went to stand behind Papyrus as he gestured me to do so.

Summoning a bone Papyrus armed himself before we carefully made our way over to the grey figure. As we got closer my discomfort grew and grew. I could see them standing there, they looked like a child lizard-monster, but I couldn’t sense them. When we got close enough Papyrus put a hand on their shoulder and they turned around looking at both of us with completely white eyes.

“Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same… Except you don’t exist?”

Papyrus looked questioningly at me, but I couldn’t look away from the being in front of us. Seeing my distress, he gently pushed me back into the direction we had come from. Stumbling a little I finally managed to look at him.

“Go, I’ve got this. You report in, okay?”

I nodded, eager to get away from this strange soulless being. After one more look at the grey creature, I turned on my heels and ran. I didn’t stop until I had passed through the seaweed-like grass again. Taking in deep deliberate breaths I listened to the earpiece hoping for some instructions, but there was only static. Taking out my phone I tried calling Undyne directly, not trusting the mic to function. She picked up before the first ring had even finished.

“Angel! What just happened? The cameras all started glitching and only yours is sort of … …. …. Angel?! …. Angel, can … hear …?! ….”

Statics.

Pulling the phone from my ear I could see it was glitching as well. With a groan, I started pacing. I didn’t dare go further than the telescope, not that I was scared I would lose my way. But I didn’t want to stray too far from Papyrus just in case he would need me. Leaning against the cold wall I put my head in my hands, shaking. The eerie feeling refused to leave me. As I sank down to the floor, the texture behind my back suddenly changed and gave way causing me to fall backwards with a loud yelp. Vaguely, I could hear Papyrus yell my name before there was a deafening silence. Looking around there was nothing as far as my eyes could see, a vast emptiness surrounded me. Yet, I could feel I was being watched.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a chill ran through me and an icy hand formed itself over my mouth. A shadowy figure with a white face was suddenly leaning over me. I couldn’t make out its features despite them being right in front of me. A white shadowy hand moved to my chest and summoned my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden picture at the end. AO3 wouldn't let me upload the WingDings regularly so I had to get a bit creative.


	36. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel... Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There was a beautiful sunset setting the sky ablaze, tinting everything in shades of orange, setting fire to the world. But none of the monsters gathered by the entrance to the Underground noticed. Too preoccupied with looking for clues. Sans was glaring at the tablet in his hands, replaying the last footage that had been transmitted by Angel’s camera for the umpteenth time. He had been the only one that had picked up on the ‘gibberish’ that had sounded through the static as her camera was cutting out and it had made his magic run cold.

‘I am sorry. I hope one day you will find it in your soul to forgive me for this.’

The words kept replaying in his head. He knew who had said them to her and he could only fear what had happened that required such a plea for forgiveness. The worst part was that he couldn’t tell anyone. Nobody would believe him. The video replayed the line and right after the footage cut off. There was the sound of protesting plastic as his grip on the tablet became too tight. If he was right, and there was very little ‘if’ about that, then Angel was in grave danger and there was nothing anyone of them could do about it.

The last search party returned to the entrance, Asgore and Toriel looked like they were too scared to allow themselves to be hopeful. Silently, one by one the dog monsters that had once been the guards of Snowdin stepped out into the light, heads low. Toriel let out a muffled sob and Asgore hung his head. It pained Sans to see them like this, yet he knew that telling them what he knew would only make things worse. Especially if they believed him.

Undyne and Papyrus brought up the rear. Undyne was trying to inspire a guilt-ridden Papyrus to stay determined. They would find her. She had to be somewhere. Humans didn’t just disappear into thin air. Sans wasn’t sure who Undyne was trying to convince more, his brother, the king and queen or herself?

Undyne glanced at him, looking for an update, he just shook his head. There was nothing new to report. Angel’s signal was still dead and there had been no new clues hidden in the existing footage. Nonetheless, the robot was still looking it over. Fast-forwarding, slowing down, pausing, zooming. It was useless though, none of it would betray where she was.

“I just don’t understand; how could she vanish so suddenly? Papyrus was on her last known location within a minute….”

“MAYBE… SHE TELEPORTED?”

Everybody turned to look at Papyrus who was looking at his brother. Sans knew what his brother was silently asking him. Given the few clues, they did have teleportation was definitely an option answer. Heh, his brother was so cool.

“Teleporting, huh? Damn it, Papyrus might have a point! It would explain why there is no scent to follow. And, let’s be honest, we don’t know exactly what Angel’s magic is capable of. Hell, I don’t think Angel even knows what her magic is capable of. Maybe in extreme cases of stress, she can teleport. It would also explain how she managed to run from the studio to New Home.”

The others seemed to latch onto the theory and it wasn’t long before they started to try and guess where she could’ve teleported to. It had to be out of the range of the camera system for the signal to still be dead. There was talk of contacting the surrounding towns and cities in case she had or would show up there. They were all so busy talking at the same time that it was only Sans, who was standing little ways off in the entrance, leaning against the sidewall who noticed the soft crush of footsteps on a dusty floor.

His soul surged, maybe Angel had managed to find a way out herself. Undyne had been right in that they didn’t know what all her magical capabilities were. Before he could call out to the other to be silent his eye lights vanished, and the words came out as a strangled noise. The rest fell silent shortly after, having taken notice of the figure coming forward out of the shadows.

The sound of hard soles on solid rock resounded ominously in the deafening silence as everybody stared. There she was. Pale as a sheet. Her chest barely rising and falling. Her body hanging limply in his arms. His white hands and face a stark contrast to his floor-length impossibly black cloak. Not even the blaze of the setting sun managed to colour the material as he stepped into the light and came to a halt. It was Asgore who broke the silence.

“…Gaster?”

 

The news spread fast. Father had made sure of that. The long missing and presumed dead former royal scientist having put the human they had been ‘saving’ into a coma was like a gift from the heavens for him. He already had a full list of ideas on how to best exploit the misfortune that had befallen her. He was such a good mood that he didn’t even seem to notice my increase in drinking.

Goddamnit Angel!

“Wake up!”

What had happened that managed to put you into a coma? And not just any coma, but one that was lasting for weeks. With every minute your birthparents are yelling their outrage on television more and more humans are siding with them. The statements of the monster king and the scientist in question did little to nothing to stop the lit fuse that was on its way to the ever-growing powder keg.

“Please….”

Downing another few mouthfuls from the nearly empty bottle of whiskey I turned the tv off and stumbled to the window. The night sky was covered in clouds, but a few stars could still be spotted.

“Please, wake up….”

Resting my head against the cold glass I stared at them until the moving clouds swallowed them. Father’s excited voice echoed through the hallway. I grimaced and, in a moment of rage, turned around and hurled the bottle at my door. The glass exploded as the amber alcohol stained the wood. Sinking down to knees I put my head in my hands, shaking.

“Angel…. Wake up.”

If only I hadn’t agreed all those years ago.

“Please….”

If only I hadn’t managed to earn her trust.

“The world needs you….”

If only I had been able to change father’s mind.

“I need you….”

If only Angel had been smart and listened to the rest of the Border.

“Wake up….”

No, this wasn’t her fault. None of this was her fault.

“Wake up, goddamnit!”

It was my fault.

“I’m sorry….”

All of this.

“Please, wake up.”

I let out a bitter laugh as the memory of that fatal night resurfaced.

“If only you had taken me seriously when I told you that you were going to hate me one day.”


	37. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up, she's not the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Golden flowers.

Dust.

Betrayal.

Reset.

Golden flowers.

Dust.

Betrayal.

Reset.

Golden flowers.

Dust.

Betrayal.

Reset 

DETERMINATION

 

Everything was heavy.

There were voices.

I couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Something warm and soft held my hands.

The weights were disappearing.

My name.

The voices were saying my name.

Something squeezed my hand.

I squeezed back.

Gasps and excitement.

I wanted to open my eyes.

My eyelids felt heavy still.

Words of encouragement.

The weights disappeared.

I opened my eyes.

 

Almost eleven weeks had passed, or so I was told. To me, it had felt simultaneously like an eternity as well as a mere moment. I was still weak, everything hurt, but the doctors were certain that now that I was awake I would make a full recovery. Sans shortcutted me out of the hospital as soon as he was given the all clear to do so. Everybody agreed that it would be better for me to recover further in a less… stress-inducing environment. That environment being Toriel’s home.

Those first few days after waking up were strange. I didn’t feel like myself. Not fully. It felt like there was someone else with me. I was in control, but it caused a tension that everybody picked up on. It was worst with other people around. Yet, I didn’t dare say anything about it, I was too scared of being sent back to the hospital if I did. So, I tried to act as normal as possible, denying anything was wrong whenever someone would ask. Much like how they would all deny informing me about what had happened during my time unconscious. I wasn’t even allowed to watch TV unsupervised or read the newspaper. Whatever they were hiding from me must be very bad, but I could never focus my thoughts long enough to try and guess what had happened.

Focusing was especially hard whenever Sans and Toriel were in a room together. The presence that was with me didn’t like it when that happened, even if I was with them in the room and nothing was happening. Even now, with Toriel doing the dishes behind us as Sans and I sat at the kitchen table going over mathematics, or at least trying to. The presence was yelling at me to keep them apart. For whatever reason they did not like Sans, maybe even feared him. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep control and not voice what they were yelling.

Putting a hand on my forehead I groaned, I could feel my defences slipping as exhaustion began to take over. I still had so little energy it was so hard to keep up fighting.

“My child? Are you okay? Do you need to rest?”

I could feel a gentle, albeit damp, fluffy hand be put on my shoulder and I sighed. Maybe a break was a good idea. Glancing up I saw Toriel looking down at me with motherly concern, I wanted to smile and agree with her but….

“She’s not your child!”

I heard myself yell the words and felt my body yank itself away from her touch and stand up. There was a deep anger and hurt burning inside my soul. Both Toriel and Sans looked at me with huge eyes.

“angel? are you okay?”

Sans’ words were measured, his stare almost like an x-ray. A trickle of fear ebbed through the anger and hurt before it was used as fuel.

“Shut up, Smiley Trashbag!”

I clenched my teeth and shook my head, I didn’t want to say those things! Why was I saying those things?!

“Angel! What has gotten into you?!”

“I don’t know! What got into you when you abandoned dad, turned your back on your people and hid away in the Ruins?!”

Tears were rolling down my face and I managed to slap a hand over my mouth. The shock and hurt on Toriel’s face made me sick with guilt but the presence wasn’t done yet. Clenching my teeth again I added my other hand in aid to muffle the words that were threatening to pass my lips. Shaking my head, I tried to back away. I didn’t want to say these things. I didn’t want them to think that I was saying those things. Someone was suddenly behind me, but the presence was too focused on trying to force words out of me to pay it any mind. I could sense the way the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end though. The way the shadows seemed to deepen. It caused a shiver of fear to run through me alerting the presence something was wrong. It forced me to turn around and as I did I could feel a sharp pain in my upper arm. My vision blurred, and I had no way of knowing if it was because of the presence or the sedative. As my mind lost control and slipped into unconsciousness I hoped it was the sedative.


	38. Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster reveals his theory for what is 'wrong' with Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I was lying on the living room couch when I woke up, alone. The presence was still dormant, possibly due to the lingering effects of the sedative. Feeling drowsy I didn’t sit up immediately. Instead, I just let myself drift on the edge of sleep. I had no sense of time. Sans was sitting on the couch by my head. I had no idea if he had walked in and sat down or if he had used a shortcut. I also didn’t know how long he had been there. I tilted my head towards him. He was staring at me, scrutinizing me. There was a coldness that I had never seen before. Yet, when he reached out to stroke a strand of hair out of my face his touch had never been so gentle. It was almost like he was scared he’d hurt me. His fingers lingered on my cheek, the coldness giving way to an ancient pain and grief.

I blinked.

Toriel was sitting next to Sans, a worried expression on her face. There was a tension in the room that hadn’t been there before. Moving to sit up I notice that my head feels a lot clearer as well as that the shadows were different, longer, darker. Apparently, I had done more than just blink. I became aware of a coldness that was seeping into me, the hairs on the back of my neck were raised. Looking to my side my breathing caught. There, sitting in the chair opposite of Sans and Toriel, was Doctor Gaster. He was putting away a syringe. He gave me a polite smile when he noticed me staring at him, I swallowed hard.

Nobody was saying anything. Why was nobody saying anything? I wanted to look at Toriel, maybe she hadn’t noticed me coming too, but I couldn’t look away from the Doctor’s gaze.

“Angel, how are you feeling?”

His voice was low and deep, almost impossibly so. Like the shadows. Like the blackness of his suit. It felt like it surrounded me like a thick ink. It was hard to breathe and even harder to remember how to put that breath into words.

“…Fine…”

He seemed unbothered by my slow one worded response. Putting his elbows on the armrests he folded his fingers as he studied me. From the edges of my vision, I could see that both his palms had a hole in them.

“No more lingering wariness from the sedative?”

I shook my head and he seemed pleased.

“Good, good. How active is the other presence in your mind?”

I froze. Not even my lungs were unaffected. It wasn’t until the need for oxygen began to burn that they managed to expand again, drawing in that much-needed air. I could feel the stares of both Sans and Toriel on the side of my face. Sans’s felt like something was crawling on my back.

“…Not…”

“Fascinating.”

He leaned forward a little and a chill ran through me. I had seen that look too many times before. Seeming to notice my discomfort Gaster gave me a small apolitical smile, the look disappearing from his eye lights. His gaze didn’t change in intensity though, rendering me unable to look away.

“How long have you been aware of the presence?”

“They’ve always been there, on the edge of my awareness.”

“How active are they usually?”

“Not. Most of the time… Occasionally, I’d feel emotions that I know aren’t mine…”

“Just emotions?”

“No… Sometimes, I get… hallucinations…”

“Are you sure that they are hallucinations?”

I shook my head.

“Do these ‘hallucinations’ as you call them occur most frequently when you are in close proximity of a certain type of golden flowers?”

A chill ran through my soul, the presence was back in my mind. Fortunately, it wasn’t fighting me for control over my body, at least not at the moment. The weight of Sans’s stare increased though, it almost felt physical. Gaster’s eye lights drifted to my chest, to my soul. He didn’t seem to need a vocal answer. The lights recaptured my gaze before I could look away and he sat back in the chair.

“During your time unconscious, I had requested a few scans of your soul. The results of these tests, combined with the records of what has been done to you and these answers lead me to believe I can decipher who the presence is that you are sensing. As well as to why he has suddenly become more active since your reawakening, which I’m almost certain is a temporary thing.”

“gaster. come on. i still vividly remember how much you love to build up the reveal of your findings but get to the point?”

“Impatient as ever my dear Sans.”

“Doctor, please, what is wrong with my child?”

“Actually, your majesty, considering all the circumstances nothing is wrong. If anything, it further supports my conclusion. The only thing that is ‘wrong’ is that her soul currently is dealing with a higher dose of DETERMINATION than normal.”

“But if there is nothing wrong then why did she say those things?”

A part of me didn’t like that I was being discussed as if I wasn’t sitting right between them, but most of me just wanted to disappear. Anything to escape from the gaze of the former royal scientist, even as he was talking to Toriel he still had his eye lights locked on me. Yet, there was also a very small part of me that was curious. The part of me that had given up hope long ago, the part that wanted to know what had happened to me. Why my soul was the way it is? Why I was able to use magic? Why I had lapses in memory without the use of drugs or alcohol. And most of all, why had I survived when none of the others had?

“The reason for that has to do with a ‘complication’ that happened during the experimentation upon her soul, and of course I can only speculate here. But all of my findings and her own answers lead to only one conclusion. Angel’s soul harbours the presence of our young prince Asriel.”


	39. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel mulls over all that has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Lying on my own bed I stared out of the window at the lights of the sleeping town my apartment looked out over. It was late enough to call it early. It wouldn’t be much longer before the sun would rise. My eyes felt sore from the lack of rest, yet sleep eluded me. Maybe when the sun would colour the sky in pinks and oranges that my mind would allow me a few hours. How was it possible that so much could change in such a short amount of time? Then again, could three months be considered a short amount of time?

The Border was gone. Demolished. ‘To make room for new housing’.

Monster violence was at an all-time high.

The cause my birth-parents had called to life was mentioned on nearly every human news channel and talk show.

The essence of Asriel, the late monster prince, somehow got mixed in with my soul.

The Underground had suffered years, no decennia if not longer due to ‘RESETS’.

Okay, those last two things weren’t something that had changed within the last three months. But they were a lot to take in, especially on top of everything else. Despite Sans sharing his memories of the RESETS with me, it was still a difficult concept to wrap my head around. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe him. It explained too many ‘memories’. It was just… A lot to take in. And it still didn’t make sense to me.

The mattress dented behind me and a skeletal arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his bare ribcage. His fingers stroking my belly. The ridge of his nasal cavity ran along my neck, his warm breath shifting the small hairs there.

“what’s wrong?”

“Everything…”

“is there anything i can do to help?”

I open my mouth to jokingly ask for a time machine to fix the wrongs that have happened but all that comes out is a sigh. The joke would’ve been in poor taste now that I knew about the RESETS.

“Can you explain it to me one last time?”

The fingers on my stomach stilled. The silence stretched on as the first stars began to fade. The bones against my back expanded and a deep sigh followed.

“after gaster ended up in the void alphys tried her best to continue the DETERMINATION experiments. it was one of our only hopes of breaking the barrier. before going to living subjects, she tested the effects of it on a flower. the first golden flower that had appeared, right where asriel had passed to dust after having crossed the barrier.

“the effects were that that flower came to live. as it turned out that flower held the essence of asriel, but as a flower is a soulless lifeform he was no longer capable of feeling any love or compassion. that combined with the DETERMINATION that gave him control over the timeline caused him to…”

“Play with everybody in the Underground… First trying to make everybody happy, but the lack of compassion made it meaningless to him. He got bored and believed himself to be above consequences…”

“which is why i have passed judgement upon flowey more times than i can count. and then frisk came along and they were even worse than that damn weed…”

His fingers bore into my stomach almost painfully so before he regained control over his emotions. I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He sighed, weaving his fingers between mine.

“And then when the kidnappings began happening. You asked Flowey to help you out and he suddenly disappeared…”

“he showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time and got mixed in with the experimental fusion of your soul with that of a monster. the boost in DETERMINATION and his will to life making it a success. his DETERMINATION and the magic of the monster’s soul gave you your healing ability which keeps you alive.”

“Which is why I get sick when my magic is low, my body can’t support itself without it. I’m perpetually dying… But my magic heals me faster than I can die…”

My throat felt tight. I could feel him nodding, his cheekbone moving against the skin of my back. We were silent for a long moment, it was all a lot to take in. But I knew that I wasn’t the only one struggling with all this new information.

“You’re the only one that remembers the RESETS… And you and Alphys were the only ones that knew of Flowey’s origin… How do you think mom and dad are taking it knowing that their son was trapped in a flower for who knows how long and is now sharing my soul?”

The silence grew heavy, his forehead rested between my shoulder blades, his deep sigh tickled my skin.

“hard to say, never had a timeline in which they found out. i think it’s best to give them some time, wait until they reach out to you before you see them again. the old lady will probably need the longest… don’t worry i’ll keep a socket on her.”

My mind flashed back to what felt like aeons ago. The afternoon when my birth parents had come over for tea. Right before they had arrived, I had seen him and Toriel in the kitchen. Was now the right moment to bring that up? Probably not.

“Sans…”

“hmmm?”

But my sleep deprived mind had different plans.

“How do you feel about mom?”

“she’s great, got a good sense of humour, makes delicious pies. but i’ve got a feeling that is not what you’re getting at, is it?”

I could feel his eye lights searching mine through the reflection of the dark glass. I couldn’t meet them.

“why did you ask?”

“I just…”

Saw you maybe being kissed by Toriel through the kitchen window weeks ago yet, you are lying here with me. Stopping me from having one-night stands with random strangers I meet in the club by being my fuck buddy. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head making Sans chuckle.

“you just what? worried i’m going to hook up with her next?”

Oh, how grateful I was for the blanket that shielded the heat of my blush from his peering eyes. Nonetheless, his chuckled turned into full-on laughter making me groan. After he was done laughing he peeled the blanket from my fingers and pulled it back down to my shoulders.

“don’t worry. your mom is great, but she’s not for me. besides, i’m not sure if she’ll be ready for a new relationship anytime soon… she’s got a lot of healing still left to do before she can really move on to something new. now, try to get some sleep, or do i need to bring out peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny.”

I snort and give him a teasing shove, he chuckles before his bony lips touch my cheeks with a kiss. Outside the horizon is starting to lighten. I close my eyes, hoping that the rising of the sun will bring some rest with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this upload took so long. It was a tricky chapter to get right and holiday stress isn't helpful for writing. Anyway, happy new year, let's kick 2018's ass and thank you for reading.


	40. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes by to say hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Hey, Angel…”

My head was shaking, tears blurring my vision. His arms slowly and gently wrapped around me, pulling me against him. My hands were on his chest in a half-hearted attempt to stop him. He held me close. The scent of his aftershave pushed me over the edge, tears streamed down my face and my hands balled into fists. Pulling one back I hit his chest.

“You lied to me!”

Another hit.

“How could you?!”

And another.

“I trusted you!”

And another.

“I hate you!”

And another.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”

I kept repeating it over and over. I had no idea if it was him that I was trying to convince or myself. All the while he just held me, silently. Eventually, I stopped hitting him. My shoulders shaking. My forehead rested on his shoulder as I cried into his shirt, clinging to it as if my life depended on it. His lips pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head before his cheek came to rest there. My tears increased.

I wanted to shout. I wanted to yell. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to push him away. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to never let go. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay. I wanted that to not be a lie. I wanted to go back in time and make it last forever.

I don’t know how long we stood there. Him holding me as my tears stained his shirt. As those tears stopped coming. As my shoulders stopped shaking and my breathing evened out. I felt safe. His hand rubbing my back, holding me close against him. I felt at home. After what felt like an eternity I lifted my head and for the first time in months, my eyes met those of Gabriel.

He looked older, tired. There were lines there that hadn’t been there the last time we had seen each other. The sun glinted on the tiny hairs that were left behind from a poor shave job. There was alcohol on his breath and infinite heartache in his eyes. His lips found mine and my hands moved to the back of his neck. The taste of whiskey and smoke made my heartache.

“I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so, so, so sorry. You have every right to hate me and no reason to trust me but please believe me when I say that you have to hide. Find a safe house no one knows about. Leave town without telling anyone. Jump on a plane. I don’t care how you do it but make sure that nobody can find you.

“He has grown impatient. He no longer trusts my father’s methods and is taking matters into his own hands. He’s bribed the police to capture you on sight, using violence if they feel it’s necessary. He’s even looking into hiring mercenaries willing to kidnap you. I’m trying to leak the information to those that will act properly but right now you aren’t safe here. You have to hide.”

“I… What?”

I stared at him uncomprehending, my mind refusing to process what he had just told me. Still, the icy hands of fear clung a hold of me, making me tense as I tried to make sense of what was going on. He had betrayed me. Yet, he was here warning me? Was it another lie? Was he trying to regain my trust?

Before I could decide three police cars came to a screeching halt at the edge of the field of grass. The cops that got out of them were all shouting at each other, shouting and pointing. Pointing at us, pointing at me. Fear locked my knees into place and my breath caught in my throat. I still didn’t fully grasp what was going on but if there was one thing my years in the Border had taught me, then it was that the cops singling you out was never a good thing. Gabriel’s arms slipped away from me, there was panic on his face as he looked from the bastards in uniform coming towards us to me.

“Run.”

He pushed me away and like that my knees were working again. Turning around I started running, calling Molly as I did. She had been playing with the other dogs in the park, perfectly unaware of what was going on. She was at my side in an instant. She had no trouble keeping up with me, in fact, she seemed to enjoy getting to run as fast as we did. Slaloming around the trees and other visitors. Surprised and upset yells were left in our wake, hardly audible over the rushing of the wind and the angry shouts of the corrupted ‘law enforcers’.

I had no idea where I was going. The surroundings turned from green to grey as we left the park behind us. Angry car horns joined the sounds we caused as we blindly crossed streets. Instinctively, I went for alleyways, and small passages, taking as many turns and twists as I could manage. Not that is seemed to matter, the shouts of my pursuers never seemed to fade for too long. If anything, they only seemed to increase in numbers with every corner I turned.

I came to a sudden stumbling halt as I smacked into a wireframe fence I hadn’t seen in time. Gasping for air I looked around confused. There had never been a fence here? On the other side, there was a huge construction zone. Half-built houses and heavy machinery decorated the block. My stomach clenched and my eyes stung. This was what had become of the Border. Beside me, Molly was looking up at me, her tail wagging and her tongue hanging out of her open mouth.

I stared at the construction workers, who ignored me completely, as they worked. I had known the Border, my sanctuary, had been destroyed, but seeing it with my own eyes was a lot to take in on top of all that had already happened. Maybe that’s why I didn’t notice the closeness of the souls of others before it was too late.

A hand slipped over my mouth, an arm around my waist. Before I could scream or try to break free there was a sharp pain in my neck. A moment later my vision began to fade, and my knees gave way. A far too familiar drowsiness slipped over me, dragging me into subconsciousness.


	41. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Asriel have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Everything was dark. No, not dark. It was more than dark, or rather, less than dark. There wasn’t anything. A fast emptiness surrounded me. Yet, despite the horrible pain that had happened during my precious time spent in a place like this, I wasn’t afraid. If anything, I could feel a surge of determination rushing through me.

With a small flash, two glowing yellow buttons appeared in front of me. One read CONTINUE, the other RESET. Even though I had no idea what the actual message behind the buttons was, I could feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. My eyes went from one to the other. Uncertainty and unease making me back away from them both.

To my surprise, my heel stepped onto a softer underground. Turning around my confusion increased. Behind me there now was a field of grass sporting golden flowers. In the middle of the flowers, there was a small goat child in a striped shirt. He had his back towards me, but I could see that he was busy with something.

Looking over my shoulder at the two ominous buttons I stepped further onto the field. Sitting down with the monster child. He looked up and smiled at me as I did.

“Howdy! I’m Asriel, the prince of all monsters!”

“I know…”

He placed a golden flower crown on my head, similar to the one he was wearing. He looked, happy. I smiled faintly at him.

“I’m really glad I get to finally meet you like this Angel! Thank you for letting me feel love again.”

His eyes wandered over to the buttons as I tried to come to terms with the fact that I seemed to be talking with the ‘presence’ with whom I shared my soul. As he looked back at me some of the happiness from earlier has faded, though his smile remained.

“I hope you make the right choice.”

“Which one would that be?”

He stared at me for a long moment before sticking his tongue out at me while winking.

“Come on, you know what is going on here. I know Smiley… Sans has explained this stuff to you.”

I blinked at him uncomprehending before it hit me, and my eyes went huge as I turned to stare at the buttons, a cold sensation making my stomach clench.

“…I wanted things to be like they always have been… Forever…”

“Wanted or want?”

Pulling my knees to my chest I shamefully lowered my head to rest on top of them. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be here. Never would I have believed I would understand how someone could even consider resetting an entire world. Yet, here I was. Facing the option to do just that. I had no idea to what point a RESET would take me. Sans would never forgive me. Still, I found myself weighing the options.

“Asriel? Why did Frisk…”

“Why did they RESET so many times? Or what drove them to genocide?”

“…Both…”

“Frisk was sick… Physically. They told me so when they came to see me the last time they set everyone free before I would turn back into a flower and would no longer feel love or compassion. They told me why they had climbed Mount Ebott. They had recently learned they were terminal and they had come here hoping to be spirited away. Hoping that here their illness would disappear. The first time they set everybody free we were on the Surface for almost a year before we were back Underground.

“When the time had come Frisk had been too scared to die. That was when they learned that by using their RESET option they could buy more time. And so, it all began. There were times they tried to prolong their time in the Underground as long as possible. Staying weeks with mom or at the Snowdin Inn or in the MTT Resort. And there were times they were angry at the world… Those were the times they went genocide… They always regretted them, but it never stopped them…

“In the end, even their ability to RESET wasn’t enough to prevent the deuteriation of their health… I’m just thankful they gave everybody a life on the Surface before accepting their faith.”

The silence that followed weight heavy on my shoulders. Terminal conditions made people do things they would never have dreamed off had they been healthy. But, I wasn’t terminal. Memories of what had happened before I had come here churned in my head as I stared at the buttons. With a deep sigh, I stood up. Asriel looked up at me, a silent question in his eyes but a hopeful smile on his lips. I gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m glad I got to meet you Asriel.”

Walking over to the button of my choice I closed my eyes, took one last deep breath as I raised my hand and let it connect. For a moment I felt a sensation similar to being teleported. The world shifting around me. Gently gravity retook its hold on me and I found myself lying down on what had to be a soft bed. Slowly, I opened my eyes.


	42. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The air was heavy with the scent of makeup and sex. I could feel that there were plenty of people all around me, but no one was particularly near me. Changing a quick look around the room I was in confirmed that I was alone. The room, despite its warm coloured walls and plush carpet, felt very impersonal. The luxurious bed that I was lying in with its two nightstands were the only things it in. Gaining a hunch of where I might be I sat up slowly, the drug still lingering on the edges of my conscious.

It was a relief to find myself still wearing the clothes I remember having put in the morning. Going through my pockets I mentally checked off all my belonging, all except for my phone. Frowning I slid out of the bed and went over to one of the two doors present in the room. Door number one let me to a bathroom almost as big as the previous room that was as luxurious as the bed. Sporting both a large shower and a jacuzzi that could easily fit two people. With a roll of the eye, I went over to the door number two. Pleased to find I hadn’t been locked in, I ventured out into the hallway. As I passed other doors the sounds of pleasure further confirmed my suspicions of where I was.

As I rounded a corner I was faced with two choices, either going up a flight of stairs or go further down a hallway. Before I could make a decision on where to go a beautiful woman with skin as dark and divine as the midnight sky wearing a maroon satin robe entered the hallway. I couldn’t help but stare as she walked over to me with the grace and confidence of a queen. She didn’t seem surprised by my presence or bothered by my staring. Merely giving me a smile and wink as she passed up and went up the stairs. Following her lead, I went up the stairs only to find myself surrounded by even more beautiful women sporting either very little or very elaborate clothing making me feel overdressed.

They all politely ignored my presence as they chatted amongst themselves, applying makeup at their vanities or putting on their costumes. They knew I wasn’t here to enjoy the services they were providing, though I couldn’t deny that the idea of indulging wasn’t tempting. A sharply dressed waitress made her way up the stairs, a tray full of drinks in hand. Within moments of arriving the women had flocked to her and to claim their drink until only two glasses remain on the tray. Whiskey on the rocks and a cherry brandy.

Looking at me with a polite smile she turned and walked passed the makeup area to the door I had been looking for. Knocking before entering she held the door for me before going over to the large desk that dominated the spacious office and putting down both drinks. Taking a seat in the surprisingly comfortable chair my drink had been set before I watched as Azael took a sip of his drink, he looked like he needed it.

Putting his drink down he wordlessly opened a drawer and placed five items before me. The first was my phone, the second a blank injection vial with a clear liquid inside it, the third a file stuffed to the brim with paperwork, the fourth a plain USB stick and last a thick envelope. My eyes went from the vial to his and I raised my brows in a silent question.

“It’s an anaesthetic. One that was specially designed for you. One that was clearly very effective if the events of this morning are anything to go by. I’d say I’m sorry for having you drugged like that but we both know that would be a lie. Both the police and the mercenaries have been given this drug to ‘assist’ them in bringing you in. Fawkes’ got his hands on a few vials and we were curious. Not to mention that making it seem like a kidnapping would mislead the police into thinking one of the ‘hired reinforcements’ had gotten to you before they could.”

Leaning back in the chair I let this information sink in. It was rare for Gabriel to be wrong with the information he had provided. Had he really been unaware that things had escalated this far already? Not that it mattered. With a shaky hand, I reached out for my glass and drank a mouthful, needing the alcohol as much as Azael now.

“How do you know that mercenaries have been hired?”

“Rich kid.”

Taken aback by the answer my eyebrows shot up high as I looked up from the reddish golden liquid in my glass. Azael looked like the words had left a bad taste in his mouth and he quickly tried to get rid of it with a mouthful of whiskey. Had Gabriel informed Azael as well? Had he also told the other leaders? With a heavy sigh and the clinking of ice cubes, Azael put his now empty glass down and gestured to what else he had laid out before me.

“Your Outsider has kept himself busy. This file holds highly detailed records of your time… being abducted. The USB holds a digital copy of them as well as all the incriminating information he has on his father’s plans as well as other higher-ups who are involved. Pretty sure your friends at the guard station will find it very interesting. Cheshire has already ‘leaked’ that information to the human news stations, who knows they might actually do a story on it.

“The envelope holds a small fortune that he wanted you to have. Probably funds in case you want to make a run for it. The funds have gone through Sen’s hands. She’s made sure that they are safe for you to use however you see fit. Downstairs my driver is waiting for you and will give you a lift to wherever you wish, with the exception of your apartment, the houses of the Dreemurr's or the guard station.”

I sat unmoving for a long time as Azael interwove his fingers and looked at me wearing his ‘businessman’ mask. They had all helped me in their own way. Each of the gangs’ leaders had with Gabriel’s assistance done what they did best to help me out. The Border was gone, but the loyalty that had been forged there was still very much alive.

“The end of an era…”

He nodded and for a moment I could see a touch of the same nostalgia that was making me sentimental reflected in his eyes.

“You have done much for us these past years. With this, we wash our hands of our depts to you. We will not call upon your assistance again, so also don’t except any of us either. Though of course, you are always more than welcome to make use of our legal fronts.”

A rare smile graced his lips and I smiled back before downing the last of my drink and standing up. Gathering the five items in my arms he stood up as well. We walked in silence as he guided me through the hallways until we had reached the guest area. Shaking hands for the last time we bided each other farewell.

Keeping to the walls I did my best to ignore the aroused audience and the seductive routines that took place on the centre stage. Any other time I would have gladly taken advance of my free admission into the high-end strip club, but my mind was too preoccupied with other things to enjoy the show.

As always it was only when the clean night air washed over me that I realised just how suffocating the air had been inside. The man in uniform nodded respectfully at me as he opened the backseat door of the luxurious car parked before the club’s entrance. With one last glance at the window I knew to belong to the office I had just been in I took my seat.


	43. Defenceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets to put her gun-wielding skills to the test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I closed my eyes and focussed on my breathing. Everything was fine. The gun felt heavier with each passing second. I just needed to keep on breathing. The cold damp air made me shiver. But I wasn’t sure if that was the reason why my arms wouldn’t stop shaking. A steady hand found its way to my shoulder and another just below my elbow. His warm breath tickled the small hairs on the back of my neck. The scent of his aftershave overpowering the smell of gunpowder.

“Hey, punk! Are you even listening?!”

My eyes fly open with a shock as my finger pulls the trigger. The kickback of the gun pulses through me forcing me to inhale sharply as the shot echoes through my ears. A low whistle fills the silence left in its wake. My arms are shaking again as I look over at Undyne, she’s staring at the target.

“WOWIE! YOU ALMOST GOT A BULLSEYE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS VERY IMPRESSED WITH YOUR AIM!”

“Beginners luck! You’ve still got five shots left, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Undyne crosses her arms as she looks back at me. Though she tries to hide it I can tell she was pleased. As I turn back to the target paper I felt Sans’ eyes burning into my back. He doesn’t like me doing this, but not enough to say something. Everybody had been so worried when reports had come in of witnesses seeing me being attacked by a group of men and put in the back of a van. That it had all been a stunt to throw the police off for a while didn’t make it any better.

Lifting the gun, I tried to focus. Undyne had been the one claiming that I needed to learn how to defend myself if the police were going to actively come for me. Neither Asgore nor Toriel had been very fond of the idea of arming me, but they disliked the idea of having me kidnapped again even less. So here I was, at the guard’s shooting range. Taking a deep breath, I tried to stabilise my arms as I took aim. The room faded away and as I blinked the paper got replaced with an empty beer bottle.

Gentle words of advice and encouragement drifted into my ears. The gun felt a lot bigger, my fingers unable to wrap around it fully. Bracing myself against the kickback my finger moved as I exhaled. Holding my breath, I pulled the trigger four more times as the glass shattered. A hard slap on my back had me stumbling.

“Damn punk! You’re a natural!”

As I regained my balance I saw a neat little group of bullet holes around the bullseye. I sighed and put the now empty gun down.

“who taught you how to shoot?”

The casual tone of voice didn’t match the intensity of his stare or the slight tightness of his smile. My shoulders hunched, and I had to look away.

“Gabriel… He taught me when I was fourteen…”

“YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A GUN? THAT IS GREAT! NOW WE JUST NEED TO GIVE YOU YOUR OWN GUN AND YOU’LL BE ABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF!”

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sans raise his bony brows at me and I grimaced.

“I… Already have a gun…”

Undyne’s attention snapped to me at that admission. Her one visible eye narrowed for a moment before she let out a sigh.

“I’ll overlook you owning an illegal firearm given the circumstances. Let’s just move on to the Hallway, see how well that traitor taught you.”

“The Hallway?”

Papyrus put his hands on my shoulders as he steered me to a different part of the shooting range. Sans walking seemingly casual beside his brother while Undyne refilled the gun’s magazine.

“THE HALLWAY IS OUR FINAL TEST FOR NEW REQUITS! IT IS A HALLWAY WHERE WE REPLICATE BEING ON THE STREETS. THERE WILL BE PEOPLE POPPING INTO YOUR VIEW WHO WILL EITHER BE ARMED OR UNARMED. YOU WILL HAVE TO IDENTIFY WHO IS WHO AND DEFEND YOURSELF IF NECESSARY WITHIN A MATTER OF SECONDS! IT IS ALL VERY INTENSE BUT A GREAT WAY TO TEST YOUR SKILL!”

As we walked through a set of sliding doors the smell of gunpowder and magic intensifies. Both have been used in excess within the convinced space. A tension seeped into my shoulders.

Undyne hands me the reloaded gun before joining the skeleton brothers in what had to be the observation room. Papyrus gives me an enthusiastic thumb’s up as the captain of the guard hits a button and suddenly the scenery before me comes to life.

The lights grow darker, occasionally flashing as smoke fills the room, making it hard to see. The sound of the cars in the distance and people shouting is played over hidden speakers. My legs feel heavy as I take my first steps forward. My breathing is slowly getting faster. I can feel the fast pulsing of my heart in my fingers as my grip on the gun tightens.

I hear Gabriel telling me that I should be holding my gun up and in front of me, yet I can’t move my arm. Was the gun always this heavy? Something moves in front of me. The gun is suddenly in front of me as well as I stare at a man who’s pointing a gun right back at me. Nausea overwhelms me, and the gun falls from my shaking hands. There is a loud bang that’s almost completely drowned out by the ringing in my ears. A sharp pain hits my leg, I tumble forward and retched. My entire body is shaking. Tears are streaming down my face as I fall to the side and curl up into a ball. My name is being yelled from far away. I brace myself for the pain that is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologise for the long pause(s) between updates. Those who check out my Tumblr might already know that I'm dealing with some mental health issues. Unfortunately, these aren't over yet and greatly affect my ability to write. Because of this, I can't say when the next update will be. But I can say that I do plan on continuing writing this story until we've reached the end. It's probably just going to take a while longer then I would like. Thank you for your patience, I hope I don't disappoint you.


	44. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes around, comes around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A wash of red, pink and orange was setting the horizon on fire as the sun gradually sank down into the water. The purples and dark blues creeping in along the edge beginning to smother the brilliant flames. It wouldn’t be long now before the first stars would light the sky. Yet, all I could think was how could there be such a beautiful sunset when everything was going to hell?

Inhaling deeply the ember of my cigarette glowed as bright as the setting sun I slowly exhaled the smoke as I shifted to stare at the file on the coffee table in front of me. I hadn’t looked into it yet. To be honest I was rather torn about whether or not I wanted to. On the one hand, years of suppressed memories were documented in there. I could learn what had happened during the years stolen from me. On the other, there was a reason I had suppressed those memories, probably a very good reason for that matter.

The front door opened, I quickly hid the folder underneath the couch before looking over my shoulder to see Sans coming over with two brown paper bags. Taking a careful seat next to me, making sure to mind my injured leg, he handed me one. I could see his eye lights resting just a moment too long on the slight shaking of my hands as I took the warm bag from him. Snuffing out my cigarette on the ashtray beside me I opened up the bag and inhaled the delicious scent of Grillby’s burger and fries. Even the great Papyrus’ spaghetti was no match for the fiery barman’s fast food.

“bone appetite.”

Sans gave me a wink as he took a bite of his burger, I playfully stuck my tongue out before popping a fry into my mouth. We ate in companionable silence for a while, but I could read his tells well enough by now to know he wanted to talk about something. Something I wasn’t going to like. Had he noticed me hiding the file? Probably. Yet, I doubted if that was what he wanted to address.

“how is your leg doing?”

“Fine, the bullet didn’t get all that deep. Should be fully healed by tomorrow morning. Did you go ‘I told you so’ on Undyne? For you know, trying to arm me turning out to be a horrible idea and all.”

He shook his head the brightness of his eye lights gave away that he considered it an amusing idea and a missed opportunity though.

“nah, she feels bad enough without me rubbing it in like that. guess it does explain why you have such extreme flight responses. you can’t fight back anymore, can you?”

It wasn’t so much a question as a statement. If I had had any doubts on whether or not Sans had looked into the digital version of the file they were now gone. On the bright side though, at least he had waited until I had finished my burger and most of my fries before making it hard for me to swallow.

“Unless I can’t run… But then it’s not me…”

My hand hovered over the scarring on my chest. It still feels strange to talk about the presence, Asriel, so openly. Not even Gabriel had known about it. Not really. Of course, he had been around to witness a few times Asriel had taken over, but he hadn’t known what was going on. Nobody had known what was going on, people had simply drawn their own conclusions. Whatever made the most sense to them. Sans nodded thoughtfully.

Before either of us could say anything more my phone started ringing. Grateful for the change to delay having to actually talk about Asriel I pulled the device out of my pocket. Frowning I looked at the glowing screen, claiming it was a private number. My mind immediately went to the gangs only to remember that they had said they’d no longer call upon me. As well as the fact that they usually stuck to cryptic text messages unless it was a serious emergency. Holding the phone in front of my face, rather than my ear I answered the call and put it on speaker. Sans was going to eavesdrop anyway, so why pretend otherwise.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Angel…”

My heart skipped a beat and I closed my eyes as warm tears filled them.

“Don’t worry, this is a burn phone… And there is nothing more wrong then things already are… I… I’m sorry… I just really needed to hear your voice. I’m sorry…”

“Gabriel… I…”

A sob escaped me as my throat tightened. Hugging myself I pulled my non-injured leg up to my chest.

“I’m sorry, Angel. About everything that I’ve done. I’m sorry.”

Another sob passed my lips and the tears started to run down. I didn’t know what to say. Not that I was capable of saying anything.

“Angel… I hope that you’re well… Despite everything… That you’re going to be okay. I’m sorry for breaking your trust. Please, just be okay…”

A different voice came over the phone, someone yelled something, but they were too far away to hear what.

“…Cheshire…?”

My stomach dropped, my eyes flew open and my heart froze for a moment.

“RUN! NOW!”

Gabriel made a confused sound before the other voice, Cheshire could be soft heard in the background.

“Told you we would hunt you down and make you regret the day you first lay eyes on her if you told an outsider.”

“Gabriel!”

The gunshots rang loud before the call dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I finally managed to finish another chapter. Sorry for taking so long. As you might have guessed, we are in endgame territory. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up a little faster, but don't hold me to it! XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me.


	45. Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing the morning news fills you with Determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I screamed.

I screamed, and I screamed, and I couldn’t stop screaming. Molly started barking and howling as I screamed. A skeletal hand grabbed my upper arm and the air changed. It was cold. My screams carried farther. There was no longer the sound of barking or howling. Yet, I kept screaming. Screaming and crying. Until, after what felt like an eternity, my throat was raw, my voice broken, and my tears had run dry. Sans held me close, his jacket wrapped around me, my fists gripping his shirt.

We sat in a heavy silence. Even the darkening forest around us was silent. All wildlife scared off from my screaming. I don’t know how long we sat there, but when the fog came rolling in Sans used a shortcut to bring me to Grillby’s. The sudden shift in temperature had me shivering, the involuntary movement making the wound in my leg sting causing me to wince. Sans carefully sat me down in one of the boots, keeping my injured leg propped up. With the wall against my back, I let my cheek rest against the back of the boot. It was relatively quiet in the bar, few people were present, which was nice.

Giving my ankle a gentle pat Sans went over to the bar and discussed something with the fire monster, after that he left. He probably figured I was safe here and in no state to do anything rash. It was nice in the bar. Both the gentle murmur of the other customers and the warmth Grillby provided were nice. Peaceful. It wasn’t long before my eyelids became heavy and the promise of sleep pulled me under.

 

I tried to roll over but there was something in my way. I tried to push it, but it wouldn’t budge. Groaning I slowly opened a single eye to find the back of an unfamiliar couch before me. Startled I sat up and looked around. The room around me was as unfamiliar as the blanket that covered me and the couch I was sitting on. It a small living room of someone who preferred order over clutter. It was remarkably clean, and everything had its place. It reminded me a lot of the fake room you’d find at big warehouses, yet there was just enough of a personal touch to it to make it feel homey.

A door opened, and a pair of white-hot eyes found mine. It was strange seeing Grillby without his glasses. Though not as strange as seeing him with his dress shirt unbuttoned and his bowtie hanging loose. Yet, despite his own half-dressed state, I was suddenly very self-conscious of my dishevelled state not that he seemed bothered by it. Wordlessly he opened the door a little further and stepped aside. The scents of breakfast reached me, and I carefully got up from the couch. Straightening my clothes as much as possible and rubbing at the dried tear streaks as I walked over and into a small kitchen and dining room. A faint throb with each step all that was left of the gunshot. Sitting down at the small table as Grillby placed a plate with eggs, bacon and toast and a cup of coffee in front of me. I whispered my thanks as he sat down opposite of me, his plate already empty. It smelled and looked delicious, but my stomach was in too big of a knot to desire any food.

Last night’s phone call kept playing in my head. Had there been anything I could’ve done to prevent it? Should I have insisted that they wouldn’t harm him when I last saw them? Would it have made a difference? They had always disliked Gabriel. Had they known he was on the phone with me? A warm hand touched mine, startling me out of my thoughts. Grillby’s expressions were never easy to read but I recognised my own sorrow in his eyes. He had once lost someone dear to him as well.

“…Stay determined…”

My lips parted in surprise, I had never heard him talk before. I hadn’t even been certain if he could considering the bird monster ‘translated’ for him all the time. He just gave my hand a gentle squeeze before pulling back and picking up the newspaper. As he folded it open I looked back down at the food in front of me. My stomach wasn’t in any less of a knot, but I made myself eat nonetheless. He would’ve wanted me to take care of myself.

I was still nibbling on the toast when Grillby got up and fixed his clothes in front of a nearby mirror. When he was picture perfect, as usual, glasses and all, he turned to me for a moment before walking over to the stairway that led downwards. Taking the hint, I shoved the rest of the toast in my mouth, put the dirty dishes in the sink and followed him down the stairs. There I helped him set everything up for the new day before sitting back down in the boot Sans has dropped me off in. Molly was in the back of my mind, she’d need a morning walk soon. Should I just go home? My apartment wasn’t that far of a walk from here, but would it be safe for me to do so?

Sitting up a bit more I looked over the back of the boot and out at the people passing the bar. Of course, it was just your average morning commute, nothing stood out. But that didn’t mean it was safe. It was unlikely anybody that meant me harm knew my current position. It was probably in everybody’s best interest if I kept it that way. I slouched back down as the first costumers came in for their morning coffee. I just had to hope that Sans had thought to either have Molly sleep over at his place or bring her over to mom or dad.

It wasn’t long after the arrival of the first patrons that the bar started to smell like breakfast and the morning news got discussed. Apparently, the shooting was painted as monster violence made to look like gang violence. Because, of course, the gangs no longer existed after the demolition of the Border. Fucking propaganda. Anything to keep up the pretence that monsters were the town's big evil and the humans running the town were the saviours.

“…the bloke’s still alive…”

Instantly I had turned around in the boot, leaning on the back looking over the edge at the big plant monster that was sitting there. They looked surprised by my sudden appearance, maybe even a little star-struck.

“What did you just say?!”

“I… What? Oh! Uhm, the guy that got shot and the human news blaming it on us monsters, he’s alive. Yeah, it took everyone by surprise. Apparently, he was found in a really bad state, but he’s hanging in. Who knows, maybe if he pulls through he can give a statement about what actually happened…”

The plant monster kept talking for a while longer about how it probably wouldn’t matter anyway given the corruption of the human news or something along those lines. I wasn’t really listening anymore. Gabriel. He was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! A new chapter within a reasonable amount of time since the last?!  
> The writing gods have been most generous to me! At least, for this chapter, not sure about the next one though...
> 
> As this story is slowly coming to an end, I have been considering what to write next and come up with an idea for a Grillby or Fellby x Reader insert story. If you are interested in such a story you can find some more info over here https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/post/173493982996/grillby-or-fellby-reader-insert also please cast a vote on which version of our favourite firey bartender you'd prefer right over here https://strawpoll.com/97fkxr8p  
> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot!


	46. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regretting life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Your safety comes first, my child.

You don’t owe him anything, my dear.

He betrayed you, punk!

I-i-i-it’s t-t-too much of a r-r-r-risk, I’m afraid.

Darling, no! Forget about the ratings, it’s much too dangerous!

YOU’RE LOYALTY IS ADMIRABLE! BUT MISPLACED...

karma is a bitch.

 

“Yeah. Karma is a bitch, but so is life.”

Taking the last drag of my cigarette I let it fall to the ground and stomped it out as I made my way over to the spot we had agreed to meet. Their words keep ringing in my head as I blew out the grey smoke to the equally grey clouds blocking the stars. It was late, later then I had hoped I’d get here, but escaping the skeleton brother’s house unnoticed was never easy. Fortunately, Sans had agreed to join me in ‘drinking away my sorrows’ which had made it easier persuade him into fucking me until sleep had claimed him. The light under Papyrus’ door disappeared not long after that. Now I just had to hope that it wasn't all for nothing.

The shadows deepened as I came to my destination, causing a chill to run up my back and fear to grip my throat. I could feel him standing behind me, his gaze locking me in place. Taking a deep breath, I tried to steady myself as he circled around to stand in front of me. The intrigued look in his eyes was possibly the most terrifying thing about him, especially paired with that small smile.

“You’re intoxicated.”

“I needed to make sure Sans wouldn’t wake up as I left.”

“Therefore, you convinced him to get drunk with you. Interesting.”

“Can we just go?”

“Of course.”

Holding up his ghostly white hand he waited for me to take it. Everything in me was yelling at me to not do it. There was a reason Asgore had put a restraining order in place to keep his former royal scientist away from me. Though, unfortunately, nobody had bothered to tell me what exactly that reason was. So, after another deep breath, I placed my hand in his and let the impossible darkness that always lingered around him swallow me howl.

It only lasted a second, but oh what a horrible second it was. The endless darkness, the deafening silence, the utter lack of everything. It was positively horrifying. A shudder ran through me as the world around me returned. Stumbling, I stabilized myself against a wall as the amount of suffering around me crashed over me like a tidal wave. Focussing on my breathing I tried to ignore all the souls that were calling out to me to heal them. Maybe coming to a fully operational hospital was indeed more than I could handle.

Taking deep breaths, I fought the urge to let them speed up. Opening my eyes, I looked at the bed in front of me. A quiet sob escaped me. The dim nightlight above him cast strange shadows, making it hard to see what was real and what wasn’t. Tears stung my eyes as I stumbled with unstable steps towards the side of the bed. There were so many tubes and wires. Had he been this pale when I had last seen him? Was it normal that there were so many bags of liquid? From the shadows behind me, I could feel a pair of eyes on me, like a heavy weight on my shoulders, observing my every move. It didn’t matter though, nothing did. Gaster could observe as much as he wanted. It was only fair, he had been the only one willing to take me here.

Carefully, I reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, my hand lingering on his cheek, he felt so cold. A soft snore nearly had me jumping out of my skin. Tearing my eyes away from him I looked around to see where the sound had come from. I didn’t have to look far. On the other side of the bed, there was a nurse sitting in a chair, an open book in his lap, his chin on his chest. He must have fallen asleep while keeping watch over Gabriel. I should hurry, there was no telling when he’d wake up or when someone else would come into the private room.

Focussing back on Gabriel, my thumb stroked his cheekbone as I leaned in close, my lips barely brushing his slightly parted ones. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, letting my strongest healing magic slip from me and into him. The Breath of Life as he had so lovingly named it.

There were footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. It wasn’t until the sharp pain in my neck that I remembered that Gaster wasn’t actually with me in the room. He was watching from the void, hidden from anyone’s view but those knowing what to look for. As my vision began to blur I tried to push away the person behind me and turn around. My legs gave out. As I fell to the cold floor I try to reach out for the darkest shadows in the room, knowing that they hid my only escape. Nothing happened. No white hand appeared to take mine, vaguely I hear the word ‘Fascinating’. I felt myself slipping, with a last burst of determination I called out for help.

But nobody came…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story is slowly coming to an end, I have been considering what to write next and come up with an idea for a Grillby or Fellby x Reader insert story. If you are interested in such a story you can find some more info over here - [https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/post/173493982996/grillby-or-fellby-reader-insert/](url)  
> Also please cast a vote on which version of our favourite firey bartender you'd prefer right over here - [https://strawpoll.com/97fkxr8p/](url)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot!


	47. Power Corrupts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel considers her options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A light appeared next to him. It drove the darkness and cold away. It was beautiful. The light moved closer and he felt a warmth spread through his body. The light began taking shape, a humanoid shape… Angel. She looked like a literal angel. Dressed in a flowing white dress with glowing angelic wings behind her. They were just like the markings on her back. White with green edges. They were beautiful everything about her was beautiful. Her lips were so close to his. Oh, how he wished he could close that distance. He could feel his strength return. The warmth was giving him his body back. Just a little longer and he'd be able to move and close that distance. Just a little longer and he could hold her close to him and beg for her forgiveness. Not that he deserved to be forgiven but he had to try.

Suddenly she moved away. There was a look of panic on her face and her light began to dim. A shadow was standing behind her. It was stealing her light. The warmth was still giving him strength though. Maybe, hopefully, he'd be able to move and help before it was too late. Just a little more. But her light had already dimmed and the shadow moved away as the darkness returned. No! He wanted to scream. He couldn't let this happen! He had already lost her ones he couldn't lose her a second time! He'd protect her no matter what until the day would come that she told him to leave.

 

With a gasp Gabriel shot up in bed, an alarm sounded. Dazed and confused he looked at his surroundings. Where was he? A hospital? Angel! Where was Angel?! With his movements restricted by the IV's and heart monitor, he was hooked on he did his best to look out into the hallway through his open door. But there was no one, no one but the male nurse beside him that was somehow still fast asleep despite the harsh alarm coming from the heart monitor. It didn't look like there was any trace of anyone else ever having been there with him either.

Maybe it had all been just a wistful dream. No, he felt too fine for it to have been a dream. There was no way that was just painkillers. Frustrated he slammed a hand down on the bed and then froze. There it was. The subtle scent of her perfume. She had been here! It hadn't been just a dream! But that meant. His eyes narrowed and clenched his jaw. The bastard had gotten a hold of her. There was no doubt in his mind that the shadow had been anyone other than that asshole.

A frustrated noise escaped him. He had to get out of this stupid bed and save her! He knew exactly where she would be taken to. The bastard had thought himself so clever, too clever to ever be hacked. Well, he had been dead wrong. Sure, it had not been an easy task, but Gabriel had hacked better-secured systems. Now if only he could just get out of this fucking bed!

 

The young monster prince did his best to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. Everyone! Everyone had told me not to do it. That it was too dangerous. Yet, what had I done? I had gone to the one person I should never have trusted to protect me and have him teleport me. All because I had needed to help Gabriel, who would've probably been fine with the help of regular health care. I was so incredibly stupid! I should've listened to everyone. But it was too late now. Now I was in his hands. Or would be when I woke up.

The two buttons flickered into existence as a thought came to mind. Lifting my head from my knees I looked over to the right button. It didn't have to be too late. I could just go back. There was no telling how far back that would be, but everything was better than where I was now. I could go back and do it all over again, but better. It didn't have to come to this. I could go back and make sure it would never come to this!

"That's what Frisk thought too…"

Startled out of my line of thoughts I looked over at Asriel who was looking at me with a sombre expression. Letting go of me he pulled his knees to his chest as well and let out a heavy sigh. A sigh that didn't match with his young appearance. It was so easy to forget that he was so much older than me.

"For the first reset Frisk thoughts were like what you were thinking. But then something unforeseen caused things to go wrong anyway. So, they tried again. And again, and again… They always had a justification why they could reset just ‘one more time'. After all, things couldn't keep going wrong, right? And then came their first genocide… They had reset pretty much immediately afterwards, shocked by what they'd done. But you can never really come back from something like that… And after the first… A second one came and went and then a third, a fourth… It became easier and easier on them. After all, what did it matter? They could just reset everything and then everything was fine, right? Until their illness suddenly claimed its toll on their body…"

He looked back at me an unmeasurable amount of sorrow and wisdom in his far too young pleading eyes.

"Please, don't make the same mistake as they did. As I did. We both started with the best intentions, but it corrupts you. Power corrupts, especially power over time and space. Please, Angel, don't let it corrupt you as well."

Lowering my head, I felt the truth of his words way heavy on shoulders and soul. He was right. I knew he was right. But as the actions that had let to the conversation had shown that was no guarantee to stop me. My mind went over everything that had happened from the moment I had started my life on the streets. All the mistakes I had made, all the pain they had caused me. I could redo it all, but at what price?

Would I still meet Gabriel? Would we still end up living together? Would I be able to become as close to him knowing his true motives? Would Sans be able to help me again? Would Asgore? What would change and what would stay the same?

The answer to that one was simple if I was being honest with myself. Everything would change, and nothing would stay the same. Everything would just be a little bit different simply because I would not let things be the same again. So, the real question was how much would things change?

Sighing I gave Asriel a long hug before getting up and walking over to the buttons. As I stared at the bright yellow in the eternal dark I couldn't help but wonder about the question I had asked myself so many times before. Why me?

 

My head hurt as I lifted it off the floor. A shiver ran through me. The concrete floor was cold. Cold in a way could only happen when it hadn't been heated in months. Looking around a sob passed my lips, tears blurring the all too familiar dirty windowless concrete walls. What had I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news everybody! I have managed to write the ending! Which means weekly updates from until the end!  
> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot and please let me know what you think of these last few chapters.
> 
> WARNING! As you might have guessed from where this has been going the next chapter is dark and can be triggering, please read it with caution. If you're worried about getting triggered feel free to leave a comment asking me if your trigger(s) will occur and I will give you a yes or a no.
> 
> Also, I still have the poll up for my fanfic. Please let me know if you'd rather have a Grillby x Reader or a Fellby x Reader by casting your vote:  
> https://strawpoll.com/97fkxr8p


	48. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel finds her deepest fears have become reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a trigger warning for this chapter.  
> Please check the tags before reading.
> 
> Please, take care of yourself first.

His footsteps were echoing ominously down the hall long before they reached the only door to my prison. I didn't look up when the door was opened, it would make no difference in how he'd treat me. Besides, I was tired from crying so much, first in the in-between world and then in reality. His footsteps drew near me, their sound betraying that he was angry at me, yet I still didn't look up. They passed through my field of vision, clean and polished dressed shoes and dress pants, same as always. He came to a standstill just beside me. A moment later the pain started.

A hard kick right in my stomach left me gasping, a kick to my head followed but wasn't enough to knock me out. He knew how to avoid giving me such an easy way out of his beatings. The hits came one after another until his breathing became heavy and he composed himself. Becoming the ‘respected' scientist the world knew him as. Fucking psychopaths and their ability to blend in so easily. Grabbing me by my hair he pulled me up onto my feet, my entire body protested against having to support itself and move. Not that it mattered, he didn't care, he never would. Without a word, he pulled me along behind him. I knew from experience that he also didn't care if I would trip and fall. He'd just keep pulling me along, knowing that it would hurt me more than it would strain him.

As we entered a pristine white room he shoved me into an operation bed. My already bruised ribs hit the side hard, stealing my breath from me and causing a painful coughing fit. It was after my breathing had evened out that he came closer and forcefully grabbed my chin, making me look at him. His face quickly turned from calm and collected to a sneer and he backhanded me, making me fall to the floor.

"Do you have any idea how much your little escape cost me?! How hard I had to work to get people to accept me as a scientist again?! Of course not! You were too busy whoring yourself off in ‘the Border' to ever comprehend something like that. Stupid girl. Did you really think you could ever truly escape me? Me?! I am your creator! I own you! Having said that I do believe a thank you is in place. Had you not been so stupid as to break into a hospital for your little prince charming things would never have been this easy. Thank you for that. Now, we have much more important matters on hand. Get on the bed, I need to access the damage you've inflicted on yourself."

From my place on the floor I glanced up at the bed, the restraints were already in place. Phantom pains haunted my wrists and ankles at the mere sight of them. My body still vividly remembered the time I spent being held down by the too tight leather. Tears were filling my eyes again as my breathing started to pick up. I looked over towards him, he had his back to me as he was preparing whatever experiment he wanted to put me through. He was that confident in me following his orders that he didn't even bother making sure I had until he was ready for the next step. Pushing myself up a little I let my hands move over my pockets.

To my surprise, I felt like I still had everything, including my phone. Was he jamming the signal or was he that certain that I wouldn't dare call for help? It didn't matter, my phone was not what I was looking for. Getting up a little more, not wanting to alert him and risk having him turn around sooner by remaining on the floor, I slipped a hand into the hidden pocket of my jacket. My fingers were greeted by familiar cold steel. I had no way of knowing whether or not he was aware that I was armed but I did know that if I was going to do this, this was my only chance.

Pushing myself up all the way I pulled out the gun Azael had given me all those years ago. Taking a steadying breath, I assumed the stance that Gabriel had taught me and took aim. Gritting my teeth, I tried to force my hands to stop shaking. If there was ever a shot that matter, it was this one. He began to turn around, it was now or never.

The double doors on the opposite side of the room were thrown open, the doors slamming against the walls with a resounding bang. We both looked over in confused surprise. There in the door opening stood Gabriel, gun in hand and aimed straight at him. Before either of us could say or do anything Gabriel pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed painfully loud from the bare walls, but nothing happened. Opening my eyes as the sound faded my breath caught in my throat, between us and Gabriel there was a glass wall that we both hadn't noticed until his bullet dented it. Bullet-resisting glass. Fuck my life. He started laughing though. He laughed like he just saw the best joke of his entire life.

"Stupid simpleton of a boy! Did you really think I would give her up that easy?! After all the trouble I had to go through to get her back?! That I hadn't learned from my past mistakes?!"

That is when he turned towards me his maniacal grin fading ever so slightly as he spotted the gun in my hands. It only lasted a moment though.

"Oh! Would you look at that! Your prince charming has had more of influence on you that I first assumed. Not that it matters. A puppy has more bite than you! You can't even be the slightest bit intimidating with that piece of metal in your hands! But sure! Go ahead, shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot me your worthless bitch!"

The shaking of my arms only worsened. I couldn't maintain aim. I could barely even keep the gun up. He was right, and the bastard knew it. I couldn't shoot him, I couldn't even slap him if I wanted to. He had made damn sure of that when I had been a child. Beating me over and over again until he was certain I would never dare to fight back. I gritted my teeth at the sight of that grin of his. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before turning to the gun around. The tip of the barrel all but touching the raised scar tissue that marked where my soul rested in my chest. His eyes went huge, for a moment all his confidence was suddenly gone. But only for a moment.

"My dear sweet, stupid, girl, do you really think that wise? When has suicide ever solved anything?"

He kept on rambling as I zoned him out. It wasn't long before the mocking tone returned. I focussed on Gabriel instead. He looked heartbroken and grieve stricken, but he understood and nodded ever so slightly.

"I love you…"

His mocking fell silent and looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, his uncertainty showing again. Tears stung in my eyes and I gave Gabriel a small smile, he had never said those words to me before. And now they'd be the last I'd ever hear. Closing my eyes, I felt my soul clench. I'm sorry Asriel, your determined will to live had kept me alive for all these years, but it was time we both found our eternal rest.

My finger moved.

Gunshots resounded.

Screams echoed.

Pain blossomed.

Darkness expended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I still have the poll up for my fanfic. Please let me know if you'd rather have a Grillby x Reader or a Fellby x Reader by casting your vote:  
> [https://strawpoll.com/97fkxr8p](url)
> 
> Btw the chapter title is full of shit ;)


	49. But It Refused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Asriel have a soul to soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

There was so much pain.

Wasn't dying supposed to be easy?

"Dying is, rebirth on the other hand…"

From the darkness there came a young goat man with black stripes on his cheeks, he smiled at me.

"Howdy! Angel, are you there? It's me, your soul friend. Asriel Dreemurr."

It's the end.

It had to be! Right? There was no way the bullet hadn't hit my soul! It had shattered!

"But it refused."

"Why? Asriel, why?! I can't do this anymore!"

Shushing me Asriel gently wiped away my tears. His furry hands as soft and comforting as those of his parents, our parents. Mom… She'd be so heartbroken when she'd find out, would she ever be able to recover from losing so many children?

"Don't you want a happy ending?"

I looked away. There was no happy ending possible for me, not anymore.

"Don't you love your friends?"

Of course, I did!

"Then never give up."

"I think it's a little late for that…"

A surge of determination went through me. The power that had kept me alive this long, what good was it now?

"Not if you keep holding on to hope."

With a small flash of light two souls appeared, one from my chest and the other from his. Mine was the upside-down green heart marbled with white that I was so familiar with. His had the colours inverted, white marbled with green. They met in the middle and began to fuse.

From somewhere I felt the support of my friends, our friends. Our souls began to resonate to something. Determination? Hope?

"I'm so sorry."

Asriel smiled and rested his forehead against mine, tears were glistening in his fur.


	50. Epilogue - One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans reflects on the events of the past year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> If you like my story you can find RP's with Angel and story art on [my Tumblr](https://wings-of-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A year had passed. An entire year. How was that possible? It felt much too recent for it to have already been a year ago. Yet, the files date said it was true. One year ago, his brother had been shot and would’ve died if it hadn’t been for her. He never did find the true shooter. He had completely forgotten about it after she had trusted him. With a heavy sigh, Sans shut off his computer and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like this… He really shouldn’t be sitting around in his office. Time for a for a break!

After a short stop at Grillby’s Sans sat down on an outcrop on the slope of Mount Ebott. Behind him the entrance to the Underground, before the bustling town, beyond that the open ocean and above it all the endless blue sky. It was the perfect spot for a nice long well-deserved break. Popping a fry into his mouth he reminisced about all the times he’d been here before as well as the events of the past year. Things really had gone out with a bang…. Heh, that had been a poor pun, even by his standards. At least the scientist had finally been declared criminally insane and was locked up for good allowing things to slowly get better for everyone.

The new human mayor had cracked down on the corruption in the police department and was working closely with Asgore. Violence against monsters was once again on the decline and a new co-op school had been founded which included monster specific subjects in their lesson plan. All in all, it was amazing what had been accomplished in a single year. All thanks to Angel and Mettaton’s idea of making her a star.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working, Sans?”

“hey! i’m on my legally required break!”

“How many ‘legally required break’ have you had today, six?”

“heh, that’s the same number of fingers on a mutant hand! i was just thinking about you, you know that?”

Stealing one of his fries Angel sat down next to him, with Gabriel sitting down next to her. She looked so happy and full of life. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl that he had taken to the Judgement Hall a year ago. It was amazing what a difference a year made.

“what are you two doing out here anyway?”

“Gabriel was curious about the Underground, so I gave him a tour.”

“Best tour I’ve ever had.”

“how come i’ve got a feeling you kids did more than just look around.”

“Sans!”

A pinkish blush coloured her cheeks and Gabriel laughed, putting an arm around her and pulling her close beside him. They’d make a good couple when Angel would be able to mentally handle the commitment. Sans smile grew a little at how Gabriel looked at her with so much love despite the changes to her appearance and personality.

How it had worked out this way was still a mystery Alphys was working her tail off on cracking. But somehow the bullet Angel had fired at her soul had damaged it just enough to trigger a full-on fusion. No longer was her upside-down soul a marbled painful mess of a monster and a human soul forced together. No, now it was a beautiful upside-down mint green that shone brighter than any monster or human soul ever seen.

Naturally, such a change to the core of her being had had some side-effects. Her personality now had some of Asriel’s characteristics, which everybody was still getting used to, but more noticeable were the black stripes on her cheeks. However, the small horn nubs just on the edge of her hairline were definitely the cutest in his opinion. It had also affected her magic, she was now able to use it in more ways than just healing. Though healing was still the most natural form for her.

A phone started ringing, pulling Sans out of his pondering, it was Angel’s. She dismissed the ringing with a swipe of her thumb and a small pout curled her lips downwards.

“time for your magic lessons?”

“No, not today. But we do have to leave. We’ve got a high tea with Charlotte at Muffet’s.”

“how are things between you and her?”

“Better than with Ethan, he still hasn’t gotten over his pride. But according to her, he’s starting to ease up. He’s beginning to accept the fact that I’m Angel Dreemurr now and that Maya Wendell really is gone.”

“that’s good. would you two like me to show you a shortcut?”

“No thanks, Molly still has a bunch of energy so we’re taking the long way down. Enjoy the rest of your break, Smiley.”

Sans chuckled as they got up and walked over to where the energetic dog in question was digging a hole in the dirt. As he watched them leave he silently thanked Asriel. He had caused a lot of hardships as Flowey but, it was thanks to him that Angel was still around. And, despite everything, it was still her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era...
> 
> Thank you all SO much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for sticking around during the long breaks between updates it means a lot to me. Farewells are always so bittersweet...
> 
> As mentioned at the end of the last few previous chapters I am planning out a new Undertale fic but I have no idea when I'll be able to upload any of that. I'm still plotting that one out as I'm writing this. The best way to keep up to date with my activities is to keep an eye on my Tumblr, there Angel is my muse for many a fun RP and available for any questions you might want to ask her. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the story now that is it complete, I would love to hear them! Thank you SO much for reading, the hits, kudos but especially the comments are what kept me motivated to actually finish this story. 
> 
> Thank you and hopefully until my next story ♡


End file.
